Keep Your Enemies Closer
by Pandastriker
Summary: Second story. Azula captures Sokka in place of the Avatar and the two grow closer as The Gaang tries to find him. But when they do, will he go back with them? Main Sokkla, with some Zutara and Taang but nothing major
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

"Sokka! Get your lazy ass up!" I hear my sister yell to me. I roll over and pretend not to hear her for what has to be the 10th time that morning. I hear a frustrated sound and I smile as she storms away. Ah, I few more moments of peace before I have to get up and start another dreadful day. Another day probably filled with running, chasing, burns, more burns, pain, etc. You get the point.

I was lying there peacefully, minding my own business trying to enjoy my quiet time when I feel cold water being poured on me. I jolted from my position on the ground to a standing position in front of a smirking Katara.

"What did you do that for?!" I screamed at her. She just shrugged and walked away. "Hey! I was speaking to you!" I yell to her retreating form. She doesn't acknowledge my voice and walked towards the others packing up camp. I grumble incoherent curses as I try to shake myself dry. 'She's going to pay for that one' I thought as I walked towards the rest of the group.

Aang waved to me as I sat down "Hey Sokka, how are you on this wonderful morning?" he said in his cheery voice. I mumble something that I'm not actually sure what it was and I stare down at the fire. There was fish over the fire, cooking very nicely I must say. I hear a snicker coming from beside me and turn to see Zuko laughing at me.

Zuko joined our group about a month ago I would say. We were all skeptical about him joining at first, but he hasn't done anything yet. All of us had warmed up to him already and he was a valuable ally to have in a fight. Plus, he was willing to teach Aang fire bending and that helped his chances. I shot him a glare, to quiet him but it only served to make him louder.

I look over at the blind earth bender and see she's just sitting there next to the Avatar. She didn't look to happy at the moment and I can only guess that Katara woke her up too. Speaking of bitchy sisters, where did she go? My question was answered when she came and rotated the fish. She looked toward me and I gave her the best glare I could muster. She stuck her tongue out at me and I fought back the urge to cut it off.

The rest of the morning went by uneventfully and we left after we packed up camp. We were flying on Appa, not sure where we were going. I was still tired because of lack of sleep, so I didn't talk much. I sat in the back of Appa's saddle with my sword propped up against my shoulder. For some reason, I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and I was hoping it was just the fish.

Everyone else seemed to be fine, so I allowed myself to relax a little bit, but not too much. It was my job to lead this group and I wasn't about to let my guard down. We continued on our journey another hour or so until Katara came up to me "Are you alright Sokka?" she asked me.

I shrugged "I'm fine, I just have an upset stomach is all." I said. I didn't want to worry her of the others; the feeling was probably nothing anyway. "Are you sure? You don't seem to be yourself today." She continued. "I'll be fine Katara, don't worry." I replied. Her eyes lied when she said okay and scooted away from me.

I watched her as she sat next to Zuko. They were getting closer everyday it seemed and nothing made me angrier. I know Zuko's a good guy and all, but it's my sister. Even though I don't like it, if they do want to be together I won't stop them. But just the thought of me being related to the fire lord is pretty creepy.

As we were flying, that feeling came back to me and I turned around and saw a small red dot that was slowly getting bigger. I turned fully around to get a good look at it and still couldn't see what it was. As it got bigger, it started to take shape. I saw it was in two parts, one part a basket and part a…oh no. It was a fire nation war balloon! They were being followed! Before he was able to tell the others, a burst of blue fire sailed past Appa.

'Of course, it has to be _blue_ fire' I thought. That was the one thing this crappy day needed, was a visit from a psychotic princess. The balloon had gotten close enough that I could see her form, to confirm it was indeed her. She was still in her stance with her fingers smoking with an evil smirk on her face. I saw her move again as it looked like she was going to launch another attack. She did indeed attack again, but this time it was lightning that shot out her fingers.

Aang was able to maneuver Appa out of the way of the lightning strike and moved to try to escape. I hated times like these, I felt so helpless because I can't really do anything. I kept watching as Azula 

continued to launch wave after wave of fire and lightning. Her form was amazing to watch, even though she was trying to kill me.

Zuko was trying his best to ward off the fire, but couldn't do anything against the lightning. I finally yelled to Aang "We can't outrun her!" as I turned around. "Then what are we gonna do!" he yelled back to me. I thought for a second until I came to a conclusion that was risky, but it looked like the only thing we could do.

"We need to land! We have fight her off!" I yelled over the sound of the lightning. Zuko looked over to me "Are you sure we can defeat her?" he asked while bending fire away from Appa's tail. "I don't know, but we have to try!" I replied, ducking under some lightning shot at my head.

"Okay, I'm going to take him down!" Aang yelled to the group. I felt Appa descend as he made his way towards the ground. I looked up and saw the balloon start to come down after us. Appa hit the ground and we all scrambled out of his saddle. I looked up and saw her staring down at me, directly at me and I felt a twinge of fear streak down my spine.

I un-sheathed my sword and narrowed my eyes at her. I saw her smirk at me and she jumped down from the balloon and landed in front of me. I gripped my sword until my knuckles turned white and I snarled at her "What do you want Azula?"

"You know what I want, so just hand him over." She said in a bored tone. "Never" I spat back quickly and was surprised when she grinned. "I was hoping you would say that. Mai! Ty Lee!" she yelled to the balloon. I looked up and saw the two aforementioned girls jump down and land next to Azula. 'Shit, forgot about them' I scolded myself.

Then I felt the presence of my friends come beside me "I'm not going without a fight!" I heard Aang yell to the trio. Before Azula was able to retort, a rock spike came off the ground and jabbed Azula in the chest and the battle started. 'Well, that was fast' I thought.

Azula recovered just in time to see Zuko launch himself at her and started to do their jerk bending 'Ha, jerk bending. I amaze myself sometimes'. I was brought out of my musings when I saw Ty Lee running at me. "Come here cutie!" she yelled as she flipped towards me. I brought my sword up as a defense 

mechanism but, she simply hit it out of the way with her fingers. 'How the hell' I thought as I quickly dodged out of the way of her jabbing fingers. I was able to dodge her finger until I mustered up a counter blow to her stomach and made her back up a little bit. When I had some breathing room, I swung at her violently with my sword. The force of my sword swing almost sent me tumbling, but I quickly regained my balance. The problem was, my swing was off the mark because of the near fall and it missed the intended target.

"Haha, you missed!" she said in a child-like fashion as she regained herself and she winked at me. That made me angry and I started swinging my sword randomly at her. She was easily dodging all of my slashes and I could feel my strength start to drain from my body. I was getting tired and sluggish, that proved to be my down fall. I wasn't able to dodge her fingers as she jabbed me in my left arm and I felt it go completely numb.

I dropped my sword and it clattered to the ground. I didn't have time to worry though, she kicked me hard in the chest and I flew back a ways. I collapsed on to the cold ground and felt searing pain on my back. My lungs felt like they were on fire and I had trouble breathing. I turned over and the breath rushed back into my lungs as I coughed and saw my blood spew out of my mouth.

I didn't want to get up, but I was taught to never back down, never surrender. I pushed my tired, broken body off the ground and into a standing position. More like a hunched over position really, but I steeled my resolved and stood tall and proud. I still had my dignity, after all. I still couldn't feel my arm, but I vaguely knew it was still there.

I stared straight ahead at Ty Lee and she grinned at me "You're stronger than I thought!" she exclaimed happily as she clapped her hands together. I stole a quick glance around the battlefield and was happy to see that my friends were doing better than I was. Zuko was still fighting Azula, but with Katara's help this time. I was amazed to see Azula fighting very valiantly against to master's of their element, but I guess that's why she's the prodigy. Toph and Aang were doing very well against Mai, both working together with perfect teamwork. But, I saw fire nation soldiers coming out of the balloon and I knew our numbers advantage was about to go out the window.

I turned my attention back to Ty Lee and saw something that made my blood boil. She was holding my sword! "Did you have this the last time we saw you?" she asked curiously. Who would think this girl nearly killed me less than a minute ago? "Give me back my sword!" I bellowed.

She didn't hear me or pretended she didn't "A black blade? You don't see those too often." She said to no one in particular. She ran her finger up the blade "It's sharp." She pointed out and then she flicked the blade "Sturdy too" she added.

I felt helpless; I could barely move let alone fight someone as fast as her. It was at that moment I remembered something that could turn the tide of this battle in my favor. I reached behind me and grabbed my boomerang. 'Yes! Finally something going right today!' I thought happily. I needed to measure the trajectory of my throw. She was a good distance from me, which worked to my advantage. There was barely any wind to speak of, which helped. She wasn't paying attention to me so I let loose with all the might I could muster, and threw my boomerang.

It sliced through the air with a great velocity and she didn't even see it coming. It swung back around behind her and was heading straight for the back of her head. It hit the back of her head with a sickening _CRACK!_ She fell face first into the ground and seemed to be unconscious. My sword flung from her hand and flew a good five feet, until it stuck in the ground. I was so overjoyed that I actually beat her; I felt some of my strength return as I walked up to my sword and boomerang picked them up from the ground.

I replaced my boomerang on my back and then picked up my sword. Ah, much better now that I have my sword back. Better yet, the feeling in my arm returned so I seemed to be back and ready to fight with all I have. But now I have a choice, either the psychotic princess or the gloomy girl. 'Both seem like wonderful choices' I thought sarcastically. But, my decision was made for me when I saw that Mai and Azula were together fighting my friends and I rushed over to help.

When I got there I saw the battle was at a standstill. I took my place in front of my friends and saw Azula with a smirk on her face "So I see Ty Lee has failed me. How disappointing." She said in an intrigued tone. "Leave now! Your friend probably needs medical attention." I said, trying to get her to just leave. I tried to appeal to her emotional side with Ty Lee, but of course it's Azula. She lacks that side to her.

"She'll be fine. Random soldier, go get her body." She said in a bored tone. "That's a little harsh, don't ya think?" I asked her. She scoffed at me "You don't know harsh, peasant." She hissed at me. She didn't look too pleased with me at that moment and I knew we needed to escape somehow. We were vastly out-numbered and it was Azula. She counts for at least a hundred soldiers by herself.

I had a plan in mind that was extremely risky, but the only thing I could do at the moment. I turned towards Aang "Get everyone out of here, I'll hold her off." I guess Toph heard me too cause she spoke up "Are you crazy! You can't stop all of them by yourself!" she whispered angrily to me. "I don't need to stop them, just hold them off until you can get away. She's after Aang, so if he leaves she won't have a reason to stay. I'll hold her off until you all get a safe distance away."

"But what will happen to you?" Katara spoke up to me. "I'll be fine, don't worry. Just swing by later, I'll probably still be here." I informed her. I knew it was a lie, but I didn't want to worry her. "But…" "No buts. Get out of here." I said sternly, with no room for argument. They were reluctant to go but they finally started to head for Appa.

I readied my sword and got ready for the fight of my life. "What!" I heard Azula yell "Go after them!" she screamed at her insubordinates. They started to run towards my friends, but they had to get through me. There was about five of them and they were packed in together as they were running, I had one chance and I had to time it right.

When they got close enough, I took a mighty swing of my sword and cut into the front four's chest armor, sending them tumbling into the fifth member. I looked up at Azula and saw fire burn in her amber eyes. "You idiots! Must I do everything." She said as she stepped forward angrily. I stole a glance behind me to see my friend's progress and saw they were boarding Appa. I only had to hold her off for a minute or so.

I ran at her and jumped over the pile of bodies that I created. I stepped on one of the soldiers head to jump off and I heard in yelp in pain. 'Well, guess they survived' I thought in mid flight. I continued to run at Azula until a felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and I collapsed to my hands and knees. I brought my left hand up to my shoulder and felt a warm liquid. I brought my hand back to my face and saw my blood in my palm.

I put my hand back on my shoulder and felt a cool contrast to the warm sensation. It was cold steel and it was lodged in my shoulder. I looked up to see Mai standing in front of Azula, missing one dagger. I could only guess that other one was inside my shoulder at this point. I stood up, while holding my shoulder.

"That was for Ty Lee." She said unemotionally as she walked away, leaving Azula standing in front of me. She looked pissed off "Mai, I wanted to fight him." She scolded and Mai didn't pay attention. She looked back to me "That was valiant of you, to give your life for your little friends." She said as she looked straight into my eyes.

"I wasn't planning on dying today." I said as I stood tall and grasped the blade in my shoulder. I ignored the searing pain as I pulled it out. I threw the blade at the ground in front of Azula's feet. It stuck in the ground fairly close to her toe. I repositioned my sword in front of me and got into my battle stance "You said you wanted to fight me Azula? I'm ready for you."

She smirked at me "No, I have different plans for you. I couldn't get the Avatar, but you should do fine." She said as she started to walk towards me. "Azula, you aren't taking me without a fight." I said as I lifted my sword into a striking position. Pain shot through my arm from the wound like a hot knife through butter, but I fought through it.

"Fine, have it your way." She said as she moved toward me. Before I was able to react she swept my legs out and I fell on my back. I felt her foot on my chest and she spoke "You were able to beat Ty Lee? You don't seem to capable if this is the extent of your abilities." I was in too much pain to even retort so she continued "But you are hurt, maybe that has affected your fighting."

I felt her foot leave my chest as I was fading in and out of consciousness. I vaguely heard something Azula said; it was something along the lines of "take him away" but I wasn't quite sure. It may have been "kill him" but I couldn't say I cared.

All I know is that this had to be the worst day of my life.

**--**

**Second story! I'm not sure how long I'm going to make this story, I'm thinking along the lines of 20 or something chapters. R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think it's time for another chapter! I'm giving fair warning, my update schedule may be a little out of whack because of school and other things but I promise to update as fast as I can without sacrificing quality.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Avatar**

**--**

I woke up in a daze amidst a seemingly never ending darkness. At first I wasn't sure if my eyes were even open, until I noticed some light emanating from the threshold of the door. My vision was hazy and blurred as I tried to sit up in my cell. That was a wrong move.

Pain shot through my every muscle, nerve, and tendon I had. The adrenalin from the battle must have worn off as I screamed in agony. I can't remember a time I had been in so much pain than right now. I didn't want to move at all after that, but I knew I had to or the pain would never wear off. Memories from the battle flowed back to me as I remembered the wound on my shoulder.

I reached up and felt my shoulder and was surprised to find that it was wrapped tightly with bandages. "They patched me up?" I asked myself. That was weird, but I was grateful for it until a thought lingered into my mind. 'They probably did it so they can kill me later' I thought bitterly. My eyes adjusted to the darkness as I took a look around my chamber.

It wasn't very wide or long and was made completely out of metal. It wasn't cramped per se, but not a comfortable living situation and that was to be expected. The door was in front of the cell and had a small hole near the top with two bars in it. It looked like a solitary confinement cell, reserved for the highest of criminals. I guess a water tribe warrior who has a direct connection to the Avatar is considered a big offense in the fire nation. Or maybe it was because I dedicated my life to bringing down the fire nation? Wasn't sure which.

'What are they going to do with me?' I wondered as I tried to think up an escape plan. I knew I didn't have my sword or my boomerang, so escape was out of the question right now. I didn't want to, but it looks like I don't have a choice in the matter. Now I got really worried about what they were planning with me, it's Azula I'm dealing with so I knew it had to be bad.

I decided to stand up as I gingerly got to my feet. I limped over to the door and looked through the little hole to try to get my bearings. I saw nothing in the narrow corridor, no guards even. I guess they don't expect me to try something to escape and sadly they were right.

I gave a defeated sigh and walked back over to the corner I woke up in and sat down. The steel was cold and un-wanting and I felt absolutely miserable. I was extremely tired at that moment, but I couldn't sleep; I was too worried about what was going to happen to me.

"I can't and won't worry about it. There is nothing I can do at this point." I said to myself. "Aang and the others will come for me and I'll be just fine. But how are they going to find me? I don't even know where I am." I added. "Maybe Appa can smell me! Can he? I never thought about that." I was rambling to myself.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" I voice said out of nowhere

"What the hell!" I yelled surprised. I looked to the door and saw that it was open and Ty Lee was standing in the doorway. She had a wrapping on her head from where I hit her with my boomerang. "You know only creeps and weirdo's talk to themselves." She pointed out.

"Yeah, and only creeps and weirdo's sneak up on people!" I retorted back. She shook her head "Silly, I didn't sneak up on you. You just didn't hear me." She said to me as she reached back and felt the back of her head. "That wasn't fair when you hit me with your boomerang thingy. I wasn't paying attention." She whined to me.

I smirked at her "Exactly, you weren't paying attention to your opponent. That's a cardinal sin to the warrior's code. Never underestimate your enemy." I informed her. She wrinkled her nose at me "Whatever, next time you won't be so lucky." I looked at her "Next time? So I'm getting out of this alive?" I asked her with renewed hope.

"I don't know. Depends on what mood Azula's in." she said "Azula seems to be in a good mood today, so your chances are good I think." A plan started to form in my head and I inwardly smirked "How's your head?" I asked with feigned concern. "Oh, this? I'll be just fine in a day or two."

I thought maybe if I was nice to her, I could get an ally while I'm here. It would be a lot easier to escape if someone was on my side. But that task was definitely not going to be easy and if it was going to be anyone, it would be Ty Lee.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember why I came, Azula wants to see you." She said to me and all the color drained from my face. I did not want to see Azula right now, especially since I can't defend myself at the moment. I nodded slowly and got up from the ground and walked over to Ty Lee. She turned around and walked out of the cell. I left the cell and followed her as she skipped down the corridor.

"Aren't you going to make sure I'm actually following you?" I asked to her as she put more distance between us. She was acting weird, even by her standards. She wasn't even paying attention to if I was behind her or not. "Where you gonna go?" I forgot about that.

We finally got to the end of the hallway and turned the corner and walked up a set of stairs and I was greeted by blinding light. My eyes hadn't adjusted, so I had to squint to see where I was going. It was then I noticed the ground was moving, rocking back in forth. 'Oh, I'm on a boat.' I finally noticed when I saw the water surrounding me.

"Hurry up slow poke!" Ty Lee yelled back to me "We're already late!" 'Late for what?" I wondered as I tried to pick up my pace but my body was still sore. We passed by numerous guards who all gave me dirty looks. I didn't pay any attention to them as I looked around this large boat that we were on. Maybe if I knew the layout of the ship, it would be easier to think of an escape plan. I sighed 'At least now I know where I am'

We went up the stairs to the bridge of the ship and walked through the door that leads to the navigation center. I saw Mai sitting in the corner, looking bored as usual. She barely acknowledged Ty Lee and didn't even notice me at all. I looked ahead and saw none other than Azula standing there with her back to me, looking out over the ocean. I gulped when I saw her rigid form start to turn towards me.

My heart leapt into my throat as she turned fully around and stared straight me with an evil glint in her eye. She was a truly terrifying presence to be around, but I wasn't afraid of her. I would never let myself be, she had to be human under all her hate.

"Good morning peasant." She said condescendingly to me. I didn't say anything; there was nothing I had to say. "It's rude to not greet your host." She said with a smirk. I scoffed, but continued my silence. She gave a short laugh "What? No 'thank you' for the healing you received?" I continued to glare at her; she wasn't going to get to me.

"Ah, I see your going for the silent treatment. That won't help your chances you know." She said as she examined her nails "And I haven't decided if I'm going to kill you yet." I guess that's not going to work "What do you want with me Azula?" I asked, breaking my silence.

"Well, if you must know. I want to know where the Avatar is and you're going to tell me." She said as she looked back up to me. I narrowed my eyes at her "I don't know where he is. They left while I stayed back remember?" I asked her like she was an idiot. I saw her eyes flicker dangerously "Yeah I do and I can't tell you how angry that made me." She said in a miffed tone. "I was just going to kill you, but then I thought that maybe you would be useful." She stated. "Like I told you, I don't know where they are." I repeated.

"No, I think you know exactly where they are, but your just not telling me. Brave of you." She replied. "There's a fine line in between bravery and stupidity and you crossed it a while ago." Mai spoke up and I looked towards her. She got up and walked out of the room. 'I'll never understand her' I thought with a small laugh.

"Probably, but I'm not going to worry about that now. I know you know, so just tell me." She said exasperated. "First of all, I don't know and second I wouldn't tell you if I did." I said defiantly. "Listen peasant…" she said angrily, but I cut her off. "It's Sokka, not peasant."

"I don't care. Now tell me where the Avatar is!" she yelled at me and I said nothing. She was really mad now and she didn't care to mask it "If you don't tell me I'll kill you!" I laughed at her "You're not going to kill me. It would be stupid of you to." I said and she reeled back a little bit "And why is that?" she asked.

"Because" I started "My friends will come for me and that includes the Avatar. They'll try to get me back, which means they'll come here." I said with a plan forming in my head. She gave a dark laugh which put my on edge "You think your smart, don't you." She said to me. I put my nose in the air "You could say that." I said arrogantly.

She laughed again "There's one thing you forgot in this little plan of yours."

"And what's that?" I asked, slightly confused. Did she know something I didn't?

"You don't have contact with your friends and they don't know if you're okay. I can kill you and they will still come." She said matter-of-factly. My face fell at that moment, I didn't think about that. I went from in control, to scared shitless in a matter of seconds. She must have noticed this because she laughed out loud. "Don't worry peasant. I'm not going to kill you yet." And I felt relief wash over me.

"Then what are you going to do with me?" I asked, worried about what she had planned. She scoffed "Like I'm going to tell you." She said as she turned back around to gaze out at the ocean. "Too much water around here, it's sickening." She commented and I swear I could hear the smirk in her voice.

I raised an eyebrow "Got a problem with water?" I knew it was a stupid question, but I just wanted to make small talk. Hey, being here didn't have to be completely horrible, even though it probably will be. She laughed and that definitely scared me because it sounded like a real laugh "You could say that, but I bet you love your water."

"Eh, it's okay." I commented and she turned back around to face me. "You don't like water?" she asked and I was surprised she was being civil towards me. "It's not that I don't like it, I'm not a bender so I never had a fascination with it like my sister does." I replied.

"I don't think you need to be a bender, you beat me." Ty Lee spoke up. I almost forgot she was in the room. "Ty Lee, you were being foolish. Anyone could have beaten you." Azula said. "This sad excuse for a warrior just got lucky." Now that made me mad "Excuse me? I was able to hold you off while my friends escaped!" I said, trying to defend my honor. "Quiet peasant, no one is speaking to you."

"Yeah, but you're talking about me! I defeated your lackeys too!" I retorted. "That's nothing to brag about." She said simply. "Yeah, she's right. There not the best fighters in the world." Ty Lee agreed. I moped and Ty Lee laughed at me. "Don't worry cutie, you're not bad." "Thanks, that makes me feel so much better." I said sarcastically and she laughed again.

"Ty Lee, don't talk to the prisoners." Azula said sharply and Ty Lee instantly quieted down. "Ty Lee, go bother Mai or something." Azula instructed and she nodded "Okay! Bye bye!" and she flipped out of the room. "She's a strange one." I said. "Shut up peasant." Azula told me. "It's Sokka! So-k-ka! It isn't that hard to say!"

"Whatever, shouldn't you be rotting in a jail cell or something?" she asked. "Yeah about that, do you have like a suggestion box or something? I have some complaints about my living situation." I said. I swear I heard her giggle, but she quickly masked it "No, now get out of my sight." She said to me. I was confused "Aren't you going to take me there?"

"You know the way don't you?" she asked in a whining tone of voice. I was taken aback to say the least "Yeah, but I'm probably not going to get there if I go alone." I replied. She sighed "Fine, come with me." She said, sounding exasperated. I followed her out of the room and down the stairs to the deck. "So where are we exactly?" I asked her.

"In the ocean." She said simply and I nearly fell over. "I know were in the ocean, but where in the ocean?" I elaborated. "Were on our way to the fire nation." She said like it was obvious and I admit it was. "Oh, I probably should have known that." I said to myself, but to her at the same time. "Yeah, you should have. But, I can't expect you to know that."

"Are you calling me stupid?" I asked with anger laced in my words. She responded with a very elegant "Duh." "Hey, ill have you know I'm very intelligent." I said. "Intelligent enough to get captured." She said under her breath, but loud enough so I could hear her. "Whoa, I did that to save my friends! I was planning on getting captured if it meant they could escape."I informed her.

"And that was stupid of you." She said. I growled at her "Oh calm down peasant." She said. "Sokka" I reminded. She paid no attention to my comment and continued to walk and I followed in silence.

--

"Where would she take him?" Katara asked Zuko. "I'm not sure; she's probably going to take him to the fire nation." Zuko replied as he looked out at the horizon. The Gaang had doubled back to the site they left Sokka at and checked if he was there. They feared the worst when they saw that he wasn't there and neither was any sign of Azula.

"She wouldn't take him to the fire nation." Toph said as she lay back against Appa's saddle. Zuko looked at her strangely "Why wouldn't she?" he asked. "Think about it. She's just using Sokka to get to Twinkletoes. She expects us to come after him and that's when she will try to capture us." She informed the group. "Well, what are we supposed to do?! Just let Azula have him?" Katara asked angrily.

"I'm not saying that, I'm saying that she isn't going to take him to a place we can't or won't go. She wants to lure us." Toph elaborated on her point. "So you're saying she could be anywhere?" Katara asked. "Pretty much." She said simply.

"Ok, let's think of what we know." Aang chimed in "She had a balloon, so they must be in the sky." "No, it's not a given. Azula is crafty and she probably moved on by now. She could be anywhere by now." Zuko said. "We don't know where he is, but we need to look everywhere."

"You don't think she'll… you know?" Katara asked worried for her brother's safety. "No, I don't think Azula will. Sokka's a strong person, he'll be just fine." Zuko reassured her. Katara tried to think positive, but it was hard too. Sokka was the only true family she had. She had her dad, but she never saw him. Without Sokka… she didn't want to even think about it.

"Then what do we want to do?" Aang asked. "All we can do is to look for him." Aang nodded and continued to guide Appa. Toph jumped up to wear Aang was and sat next to him. "Hey Twinkletoes, what's up?" she asked him.

"Do you think Sokka is okay?" he asked her. She shook her head "I don't know, but I do know Sokka won't give up." "Yeah, your right. Thanks Toph." He said. "Sure thing Twinkletoes." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder. He blushed a bit but made no move to get her off. It was still early in the morning and before he knew it, Toph was asleep. He smiled down at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

'Where are you Sokka?'

**There's the second chapter! I think Azula might be OOC and I would love to hear what you all think. R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Avatar**

**--**

"So bored!" I screamed to no one in my little cell. I had been here a week and I was losing my mind! I had barely any human contact during my stay. A guard would come and bring me food twice a day and then come back and grab the plate. I tried talking to him, but I obviously got no answer every time. I was getting restless and would constantly pace back and forth in my cell, dying to do something.

Of course I had a little dilemma on my hands. I was trying to figure out whether to escape or just to wait for my friends. I would be leading them into a trap if I stayed, but if I left I would have no place to go. At this point I was unarmed and outgunned, but I've gotten out of worse. I overheard a guard talking about an armory somewhere on the boat and I figured that's where they were keeping my weapons.

Before I did anything, I would have to get my weapons back. That would definitely affect my decision. The treatment here wasn't horrible; they weren't torturing me or anything so I could stay if I had to. If I were to get my sword and boomerang back, where would I go and how? I was still working the kinks out of an escape plan. The boat would have to dock sometime for supplies and such; that would be my best chance for escape.

But if were to do that, I would be an escaped fugitive in the fire nation. Something I was not looking forward to. I noticed that only one guard would come to bring me food which means he has no backup. If I was able to incapacitate him, I could get free from the cell. But getting off the ship without someone seeing him would be the hard part. I guess I could change into the guard's uniform and that would make it easier.

But these particular guards didn't wear a helmet, which means I wouldn't get too far without being noticed. Plus, I didn't look like a fire nation man. I was really starting to think staying would be easier, even if it did put my friends in danger. I don't know what Azula has planned for when they come, but I know I won't like it. Would I dare cross Azula? I've seen things she's done to her _allies_ for defying her and I thought they were cruel. What would she do to me? I shuddered at the thought.

But I can't sit here and continue to do nothing; I knew that for a fact. Another thought occurred to me and I made my decision. What if I left and my friends still came for me? Azula would still have them in a trap and I wouldn't be there to possibly help them. Their heroism would be all for naught and Azula would have them right where she wanted them.

'Looks like I'm here for the long haul.' I thought bitterly as I sat back down in the middle of my cell. I twiddled my thumbs to try to pass the time as I got bored again and lie down and put my hands behind my head. I stared up at the ceiling and thought about my friends. 'I wonder what they're doing right now?'

--

"Why aren't we looking for Sokka right now?" Katara asked the two benders training. Aang and Zuko didn't pay attention to her and continued to bend. She asked that question at least a hundred times the last hour. The girl sitting next to her answered again "Katara, it's getting late. We're not going to find him in the dark. Relax will ya, we'll look for him tomorrow."

Katara sighed and accepted the answer. It was pretty pointless to look in the dark. But still, every minute he wasn't here meant he was with Azula. Who knows what she was doing with him right now. "Why are you guys training right now? You guys need to relax too. What if we have to fight Azula tomorrow?" Toph asked the dueling benders.

"I need to be ready to defeat the fire lord, Toph. I need to master fire." Aang replied to her question. "Yeah, but why fire? You still need to work on your earth bending too." Toph commented and Aang's shoulder's noticeably slumped. "I always need work on earth bending don't I?" he said as he dodged Zuko's fire ball.

Toph got up from her position on the ground and walked over to Aang and put a hand on his shoulder. Zuko stopped his attack and watched as Toph shoved Aang in the ground, literally. Zuko broke out in laughter as he saw only Aang's head and shoulders stick out of the ground. Aang looked bewildered as he realized his predicament. "What the… I can't move!" he said as he tried to wiggle out of his hole.

"A true Earth bending master could get out of that hole." Toph said as she walked back to where a laughing Katara was. "Hey! Aren't you going to get me out of here!" he yelled to her. She shrugged "Maybe later, I want to see you get out of that." she said as she sat back down. Aang tried to wiggle back out, but to no avail. Zuko was still laughing when he reached where the girls were.

"I'm going to bed. See you guys in the morning." He said through laughs and walked away. Katara and Toph watched Aang struggle for another fifteen minutes or so until Katara announced she was heading to bed also. Aang tried blowing air out his mouth to try to lift himself out of the hole, but the earth conformed to his body and he couldn't budge. "What did you do to me Toph?"

"I didn't do anything to you; you just can't get out of the hole. Did you once try to bend the earth?" she asked him. "Actually no." he confessed as she walked over and bent down in front of him. "I knew that. You think too much like an air bender." He gave her a weird look "Uh, Toph. That's because I am an air bender."

She hit him over the head with her fist "I know that stupid and unless you start thinking like an earth bender you'll never get out of that hole." She said as she sat down next to him. He took a deep breath and concentrated on the ground. He felt some of the ground begin to loosen around his body, but as soon as it did it would go back in place.

Toph felt this happen and decided to help him "You need to concentrate and move the earth as one. Not in little pieces." He nodded and tried again, but failed again. He tried a couple more times and got nowhere "Damn, why can't I do it!"

"You're not concentrating hard enough." She instructed. 'Kinda hard to concentrate with you so close to me.' He thought. Of course he wasn't going to tell her that. He re-doubled his efforts to get free and he felt the earth start to bend again. He kept his concentration and finally felt air between his body and the ground. He bended the air and floated out of the hole. He put on his triumphant smirk as he looked down at Toph. She looked bored "It's about time, Twinkletoes."

He sighed and sat down next to her "I'll never satisfy you will I?" he asked her seriously. She shrugged "When it comes to earth bending, yes." She replied. He frowned and was about to say something, but she cut him off.

"Because you're the Avatar, I can never be satisfied with your performance and you shouldn't be either. That's one key to being the best is to never be happy with your abilities because once your happy with your power, you become lazy." She clarified. He never thought of it that way, but it made a lot of sense. That's why she pushed him so hard. That's why Zuko and Toph train so much.

"Thanks Toph, you're a great teacher." He complimented and he saw her blush and he smiled inwardly. "Wha-Whatever Twinkletoes." She stuttered, turning away from him. He chuckled lightly and she turned back towards him "What's so funny huh?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"You're cute when your embarrassed." He said and he heard her sharp intake of breath. He chuckled more at her flushed face and she hit him in the shoulder "Ow Toph, that hurt." He whined with a smile on his face. "It's gonna hurt a lot worse if you don't stop that." she threatened. "Stop doing what? Saying you're pretty?" he asked. He was enjoying teasing her; it was a little payback for all the times she did it to him.

That is until she hit him with a rock in the forehead

He tumbled back onto his back and grabbed his head "What did you do that for?" he asked with a pounding headache. "I told you to stop. You had fair warning." She said as she turned to face away from him. He got up and stared at the back of her head "You don't take compliments well do you?" he asked her. She didn't respond and he continued "Why don't you like being called pretty? I thought girls liked that?" he asked sincerely.

"When have I _ever_ been like other girls?" she asked. He laughed "I guess not very often." He said and rubbed the back of his head. "Is it bad that I complimented you?" he asked. She sighed and turned back around "No Twinkletoes, it wasn't. It was nice actually." She confessed.

"Then why did you hit me with a rock!" he yelled, very confused. "I don't know, I felt like it. Just don't call me pretty again." She said sternly. He raised an eyebrow "Why?" he asked her. "Just don't." she answered.

"Hey Toph?" he said. "What?" she said. "You're pretty." He said simply. She quickly swung her fist towards his face, but he caught it before it hit him. "You're getting predictable Toph." He said as he kissed her cheek and got up and walked away leaving a very bewildered earth bender.

**A little Taang fluff at the end to break in some more characters to the story. This chapter was shorter than my other ones, but i felt this was a good way to end the chapter. I promise more Azula-Sokka in the coming chapters. I needed to set up the story, but I think I'm ready to get to the bulk of the story. R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Hey guess what guys?! Still don't own Avatar**

**--**

"Ah! Fresh air!" I exclaimed as I stepped on to the deck of the ship. I was surprised when a guard came to my cell and told me to come with him. I figured Azula wanted me or something like that. I looked around at the water that still surrounded us until I saw a horizon of land. "I guess we reached the fire nation." I said to the guard escorting me. He had a confused look on his face.

"That's not the fire nation." He replied as if he just found that out too. He turned around and briskly walked away to get some answers. Wait, did he just leave me? I better go with him before someone sees me and thinks I'm trying to escape. Although it did cross my mind to run for it, but I already made up my mind on that issue.

I ran to catch up with the guard as he walked up the stairs to the navigation room. When we entered the bridge, we were greeted with the sight of an extremely pissed off Azula. An image I hoped to erase completely from my mind. A pissed off Azula meant two things: Destruction and pain. And she wasn't prejudiced to who receives the brunt of her anger. She was talking to what I guessed was the captain of the ship.

"What do you mean were 'Off course'?" she spat out at the captain. He sputtered and stuttered for an answer, but nothing coherent came out. "Explain yourself now or else." She said angrily. He cleared his throat and answered "The tide was stronger than we thought and we drifted off course, princess." Azula gave him a questioning look "How did we drift? This ship is run on coal not wind!" she spat venomously at him.

"We didn't have enough coal to run constantly, so we shut it off during the nights. We didn't realize we were off course, so we continued on our original course. So we ended up here." He answered her slowly. "Where exactly is 'here'" she asked. "Um, we're right off the coast of the earth kingdom." He said carefully. "What! How did we get this far out! You are all idiots!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry princess; we're trying to navigate back as we speak. We'll be back on course in no time." He tried to reassure her, but to no avail.

"Well, it looks like you have a problem here, captain." She said calmly. 'Oh no' I thought; I knew that tone of voice. I think Mr. Captain here might be going for a swim. "What?" he asked, fearful. Without another word from her, she shot fire at his chest and it knocked him through the glass of the cabin. I heard a plop that signified that he had, indeed hit the water. The guard that let me out of my cell high-tailed it out of the room to escape the wrath of Azula. I probably should have done the same, but I guess I didn't think fast enough.

She turned to me "What are doing here peasant?" she asked angrily. "It's Sokka. A guard let me out of my cell, I don't know why." I replied. She narrowed her eyes at me "Why are you still here? You want to go overboard too?" she threatened. She obviously wanted me to leave, but again I didn't think fast enough or smart enough. "How did we get to the Earth Kingdom?" I asked. "You heard him, we drifted here." She replied with annoyance laced in her voice.

"Drifting that far? Only an idiot wouldn't know where they were going." I continued. "Now you see what I have to deal with." She said. I laughed "Yeah I guess." I said. She didn't find it very amusing "Shut up peasant. You aren't helping the situation." She said sternly. "Sokka. How am I supposed to help? I'm your prisoner." I reminded her. "Yeah, you are. So keep your mouth shut and stay out of my business."

"Well, I didn't want to help you anyway." I said as I crossed my arms. "You couldn't help me if you wanted." She said with a sly smirk. "I bet you I could navigate this ship better than any of your men." I boasted and she gave a short condescending laugh. "Only because all of my men are completely incompetent." She said. "Oh so that means you're saying I'm not incompetent? Thank you Azula." I said with a victory smirk. She realized her mistake and was about to retort until I felt the boat rock violently and it almost threw me off my feet.

"What was that?" she said confused as she held on to the railing to keep from falling over. I caught myself and looked out the window and saw smoke billowing from the side of the boat. "I think we just got hit by something." I replied. She ran over to where I was and looked out at the rising smoke "What the…" she trailed off and ran out the room. I followed close behind and we came to the deck of the ship.

Guards were running around everywhere in sheer confusion to what was happening. Azula grabbed one of the guards "What the hell is going on?!" she yelled at him. "Flaming rocks are being hurled at us from the shore! The right side of the hull has been damaged!" he said and she released him. "What should we do princess?!"

She stuttered on her answer and I had to step in before we were killed "Take evasive action! Get damage control on the hull right away! Use the rest of the men to keep the rocks off us until we can get out of range!" I screamed over the confusion. The guard looked at me wearily until Azula spoke up "You heard him! Move!" the guard nodded and ran to get the word out to the others. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mai and Ty Lee running towards us.

"What's going on here?" Ty Lee asked. "We've been attacked from the shore!" Azula told them. "What can we do to help?" I spoke up "Neither of you can bend, so help the damage control team as much as you can!" They looked at me skeptically "Who put you in charge?" Mai asked smugly. "Do you want to die?" I yelled and they got the message. They ran to help and Azula turned to me "Why are you helping?" she asked and I replied "I would like to live through the day. Azula, you're the best fire bender here. You need to help keep the rocks away." I started to run up to the bridge until she grabbed my arm "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to steer the ship. It looks like I'm the only one who can." I answered as another salvo crashed into the ship. "Fuck!" I cursed as I ran up to the bridge. I grabbed the wheel and cranked it hard to the right and I felt the ship lurch in that direction. I saw multiple rocks fall in the water, but they were getting closer and closer with every shot. The men were doing exactly what I told them to do. They were pushing the rocks away with fire and the more advanced benders were bending the fire already on the rock to redirect it.

The ship was moving very slowly and I guessed that one of the rocks hit an engine or something. That would make it a lot more difficult to evade the rocks. It was a big ship and it already took a long time for it to turn, undamaged. A guard ran into the room "We've lost all power to the left rotor!" he reported. "If we're lucky, we won't need it." I replied. Another guard ran into the room "Two generators have been damaged. We have the first one running again and the other one can only run at half capacity currently. We can fix it with some time. What should we do?" he asked.

"I need more speed and time is of the essence. Run both generators and we'll fix the one later once we're out of range." I commanded. He nodded and ran out of the room and the other guard followed. I only completed half my turn and I waited patiently for the power I craved. I looked down and saw Azula unleash a wave of fire that destroyed three rocks. "Damn, she's a lot better than Zuko." I praised and turned my attention back to my steering.

I finally felt the power boost and the boat turned quicker and I thanked the spirits. I looked down at the controls and saw my power gauges creep up to near maximum power. My luck was looking up as the boat completed its turn. I gunned the engines and felt the boat lurch forward. We were moving away from the shore and we were a smaller target for the rocks. The others on the boat noticed this too as I heard and saw cheering down on the deck.

I saw Azula smile up at me and I was taken aback by the gesture. It actually looked, dare I say sincere? I smiled back at her and I looked back to the retreating horizon. My eyes widened as I saw one more rock careening towards us at a high rate of speed. It was much bigger than the other rocks and it was coming straight for us! I tried to warn the others but it was too late. The projectile slammed into the ship, ripping a huge hole in the hull.

The boat jerked violently and I was thrown onto the ground of the bridge. Shattering glass fell about me and I struggled to get back up. I staggered to my feet and looked out the broken window to the deck below. I saw a bunch of confused faces looking back at me. I saw a guard come up from below the deck "Damage report!" I screamed at him. "All engines down! We're taking on a lot of water! The ship is listing at 40!" he yelled back.

"Son of a bitch! There's nothing else we can do, Abandon ship!" I yelled to the crew. Everyone began to panic and scramble for their lives. I was going to get off, but first I had something I needed to do. I ran down the stairs and to a random guard. "Where is the Armory!?" I asked him. "What?" he asked confused. "The Armory! Where is it?" I repeated. "Under the deck, just go down those stairs." He directed and I released him and ran down said stairs.

I ran down the narrow corridor and turned the corner until I came upon a door. I opened the door and was surprised that it was unlocked, but I didn't take the time to ponder why. I ran in and saw multiple shelves filled with armor, gauntlets, various blades, and some underclothes. I searched for my weapons as I came across my black-bladed sword. I put it on my back and attached it around my torso. My boomerang was close by and I picked it up and ran out of the room.

When I got back up on the deck I immediately started looking for a life raft or something. The boat was listing heavily and I saw numerous guards sliding off of the deck into the cold water. Another explosion rocked the ship and it threw me off balance. I began sliding down towards the water below. I flipped over to my stomach and pulled out my sword. I jammed it into the metal as hard as I could and was able 

to pierce it. I regained my composure and got back onto my feet as I saw a lifeboat out of the corner of my eye.

It was alone, with no one around it. I ran towards it and jumped in. I swung my sword and cut all the ropes attaching it to the ship. My stomach jumped as he fell abruptly to the water below and plopped into the ocean. I grabbed the one oar in the boat and paddled furiously away from the burning ship.

Once I was far enough away from the ship, I looked back at the sheer carnage. The ship was already half under water and sinking fast. Whoever attacked us succeeded in their mission. I had the odd sensation to salute the sinking ship; I was the captain for a brief period after all. I decided to salute the ship as she slipped below the waterline.

I sighed, the only thing left to do is to get to the shore and hope they don't kill me before I get there. Maybe they'll notice I'm not fire nation and let me go. Probably not, but I like to dream. I began my long journey towards the shore, passing debris and such along the way. It wasn't long until I noticed something peculiar floating in the water. I was intrigued and paddled my way over to it. It didn't look like metal or wood or anything like that.

That's when I noticed that it was actually a person! I quickly grabbed the oar and paddled much closer and pulled the body onto the raft. I turned it over and saw none other than the princess herself. "It's Azula." I said to myself, astonished. I felt for her pulse and it was faint, but it was still there. I saw her chest rise and fall which signaled that she was breathing. She seemed to be unconscious and I pondered what I should do.

"I could just leave her here and forget this ever happened." I said to myself. I knew I wasn't going to do that, I was too damn nice. Even if she was psychotic, she was still a human being. I couldn't live with myself if I left someone in their time of need. Even if it was Azula. The girl who on a regular basis tried to kill me. I laid her down on the bottom of the boat and continued to paddle towards the land. I looked down occasionally to see if she was still breathing.

I was almost there when extreme fatigue started to set in. My arms felt like they were on fire as I continued to paddle. I felt like quitting right then and there, but something inside kept me going. Maybe it was my pride, or my dignity. Or maybe it was because someone was counting on me…

I pushed that thought aside and pushed towards land. While paddling, I was looking on the shore line for any sign of who attacked us. I saw little encampments, but no people. 'That's weird' I thought and turned away from that direction. I did not want to deal with whoever sunk us, especially since I had the fire nation princess with me. That wouldn't help my case when I tried to convince them I was a prisoner.

Finally I reached shore and docked the boat. I gathered Azula in my arms and began walking into the forest that was adjacent to the ocean. It was mid-afternoon, nearing the evening and I was tired as hell. I had a rough day to say the least and I needed to find a place to camp for the night. I was walking through the forest when I looked down at Azula's face. She looked almost peaceful, something I have never seen in my life.

She was slightly cold in my arms and I was worried. She might have hypothermia or something and I needed to warm her up somehow. I found a small clearing with good overhead cover to protect us if it started raining. I set her down by a tree and propped her up against it. I left to gather firewood and some other grasses to start a fire. I came across a small tree and I chopped it down with my sword. I dragged it back to the campsite and cut it up there.

Once I had it in smaller pieces, I gathered rocks to make a fire pit and placed the wood in a log cabin fashion so it would burn easier. I put the grass inside and grabbed my flint to light the fire. I struck it a couple times until I produced a spark to light the grass. I blew on the grass and the fire started to catch the logs and burn.

I had the fire going so I gathered the remaining wood and built up a small shelter against a tree. I took some more branches and placed them over the top of the small structure. I went back over to Azula and placed her near the fire. I knew there was something I had to do, but was way too scared to attempt it. I sighed, I had to do it or she would die. I had to get the wet clothes off of her.

I laid her down and started fumbling with the ties on her armor. I was so nervous, I was almost sick to my stomach. The entire time I was thinking one thing 'Please don't wake up, please don't wake up.' I was chanting in my head. I got the top part off of her and started working on the bottom half. Her armor was soaking wet and hard to even move off of her. Finally, I got the armor off of her and I left her in her underclothes. I kept those on her to preserve her dignity and my life. Although the clothes clung to her form and didn't leave much to the imagination.

I averted my eyes and tried not to look, but it was hard. I picked her back up and placed her closer to the fire. Once I put her down, I took off my sword and boomerang and sat next to her and started thinking. 'What's going to happen when she wakes up? Will she be grateful? Probably not. Will she kill me even if I saved her? Maybe.' I didn't know how she was going to react and I tried not to think about it.

I looked back to her and saw she was shivering. 'Damnit, she's still cold. There's only one thing left to do… No! I will not, if she wakes up she will kill me for sure! But if I don't she'll die.' I cursed the spirits, but I had to. I gathered her up in my arms and held her close to my body. Body heat was the only thing that could save her now. I sat back against a tree close to the fire and pulled her to me. I sat her in my lap and tucked her head under my chin. I wrapped my arms around her torso and her shoulders and held her close.

I noticed how she fit just perfectly to my body as I held her. I felt her cold body start to warm up slightly as I held her and the shivering subsided. I knew I could let her go, but if I did she might go back to shivering again so I kept her there. I was surprised when she leaned into me further and I thought she was awake, but her steady breathing proved otherwise. She snuggled further in to me and it caught me off guard.

'I guess I'm doing a good job keeping her warm' I thought. I smiled when I saw her peaceful looking face as she slept. It almost looked like she wasn't a heartless war machine bent on controlling the world. I still couldn't believe that I was actually here with her. If my friends knew they would flip-out and yell at me to get away. I chuckled when I thought what Katara's expression would be. Shocked and disappointed I suppose.

Oh well, it can't be helped. I started to feel sleepy as my eyelids drooped down. I wanted to stay awake thought to keep a lookout for danger, but I couldn't help it. I let sleep overtake my form as I held Azula close to me.

--

**That's it for this chapter! R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess who's back! By the way for those who don't know, I don't own Avatar**

--

I sniffed the air "What's cooking? It smells like some kind of meat." I said. I felt extreme heat on my lower back "Holy crap, that's me!" I jumped up, letting go of Azula and checked my back. There was fire burning my clothes. I immediately threw off my shirt and stomped on it to get the flames out. The flames died down and I let out a sigh of relief. How did they catch on fire? I looked up and saw Azula staring straight at me. Oh, that answers my question.

"How's it going?" I asked timidly. She continued to glare at me "What the _hell_ do you think you we're doing?" she asked very angrily. "Why did you burn me?" I asked. "I asked you first." She asked equally as angry as before. "I asked you second." I replied. She growled at me and I took a step back "Okay, so this isn't the time for jokes I guess." I said with a nervous laugh. She stood up and took a step toward me as I took another step back.

"What the hell were you doing?!" she repeated, yelling this time. "What do you mean?" I asked stupidly. "Why did you have your hands all over me?!" she yelled at me. "Wait a second, I did not have my hands 'all over you'!" I retorted and she growled again. "What did you want me to do? Let you die?" I asked.

"What the hell are you talking about peasant?" she asked. "You don't remember? The ship sunk." I replied. Her eyes widened "The ship sunk?" she asked, shocked. I nodded and she looked around "How did we get here then?" she asked. I sighed "When the ship went down, I was able to get a lifeboat. I was sailing here when I saw you floating in the water. I pulled you aboard and you we're unconscious and cold. I continued here and set up this little camp. To keep you from getting hypothermia, I had to use body heat." I stumbled on that last part.

She took in all the information as she looked down at the ground. "You saved me?" she asked. I nodded and she asked again "My men?" I shook my head "I don't know what happened to them or…your friends." She looked back up at me "My friends will be fine, I know it." She tried to reassure herself. She turned around and walked a couple steps away. I nervous as hell; I wasn't sure what she was about to do. As a precaution, I inched closer to my sword.

"Where are we?" she asked. I shook my head "I'm not sure, somewhere in the earth kingdom." I replied. She whirled around on me and pointed her fingers at me "You're still my prisoner peasant!" I took yet another step towards my blade "Whoa, what's with the mood swing?" I asked. "Don't you even think 

about leaving!" she said and I put my hands up in defense "Where am I going to go? You need to calm down!"

About that time she looked down at the ground; right at her armor. Her eyes widened in realization as she looked down at her attire. She was only wearing her underclothes, her _very_ thin underclothes. She looked back at me with rage filled eyes "You pervert!" she screamed at me. I saw her fingers crackle "Wait, I can explain!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of the way of a lightning strike. I rolled on the ground and my hand went instinctively to my back. I felt around until I realized my sword was not on my back and fear rolled over me. I looked to my right and saw my sword still ten feet away from me.

At that time, that distance might as well be ten miles. I looked back up to her and saw her preparing another strike on me. I crawled quickly to behind a tree and peeked around the trunk "Wait Azula! I know it looks bad, but it's not! I took off your clothes because you we're wet!" Her eyes widened then quickly narrowed to more anger. I realized what I said and furiously shook my head "Shit! That came out wrong! I didn't mean it like that!" I said as I ducked back behind the tree when lightning whizzed by my head.

"You die today peasant!" she screamed at me. "Damnit woman, my name is Sokka!" I yelled as I struck out from the tree. I grabbed my sword and got behind another tree. "I was only trying to help you!" I yelled out as I un-sheathed my sword. "I don't need any help!" she screamed as I felt another jolt hit the tree. "Oh, I'm sorry for not asking if you needed help while you we're unconscious!" I stressed that last word. I heard yet another growl as the tree shook again from another attack "Would you stop shooting that stuff at me?!" I screamed and my answer came in the form of another attack.

A plan hatched in my head as I looked at the tree I was behind. It was a giant tree and it looked very sturdy. 'It has to be if it can take repeated lightning hits'. I climbed up the trunk, using my sword when there were no branches until I got to the leaves. I sat on one of the larger branches and peered out at the princess. It looked like she was unaware of my movements and I waited silently as she repeatedly hit the tree.

"Come on out peasant! Accept your fate!" she screamed and she ceased her attacks. This was my opportunity to strike and I took it with both hands. I jumped out of the tree and landed in front of her. She gave a surprised gasp and I shoved the blunt length onto her chest and pushed her back into the tree behind her. I held the sword against her with both hands. "You're going to pay for that!" she yelled as her hands came up.

I reacted fast and dropped my weapon and grabbed her hands. I pushed them against the tree and I stared straight into her eyes "Let me explain." I said simply. She was silent and she looked away from me. "The reason I had to remove your clothes was simple. If I didn't, you would have frozen to death. I'm sorry that you can never be grateful to anyone who saves your life!" I said.

"I would have been fine peasant." She said as she looked back to me. I gave a defeated sigh and shook my head in a disappointed manner "Whatever Azula, I should have left you there." She smirked "That's your bad, you are too nice." I narrowed my eyes at her "I can't remember why I even saved you."

She stared straight at me "Let go of me and I'll make your death quick and painless." I gave a short laugh "First of all, I know that's not true. And second, you need me and it wouldn't be smart of you to kill me." I said. She scoffed at me "And why would I need a peasant like you?" she asked. "Exactly, I am a peasant. You're not in the fire nation anymore Azula. You can't get everything you want here; you're going to have to work for it. And I happen to be an expert on travel." I told her. She looked away and seemed to be mulling it over "You might be right for once."

"Release me now, I won't kill you." She demanded. I was reluctant to, but I did release her. I bent down and grabbed my sword and sheathed it. I walked over and picked up my neglected boomerang and put that on as well. When I turned around, I saw her putting her armor back on. I mentally waved bye to her wonderful figure as it was buried by bulky clothes. I chuckled on the inside at my thoughts and I continued my business. I broke down camp as she got re-dressed.

When I finished, I sat against the tree I jumped out of and it was still warm from the lightning. She walked away from the camp, but I didn't go after her. She probably went to go get water or something; I didn't know and I didn't care. I grabbed a nearby rock and used it to sharpen my blade. I reflected on my situation to the sound of the rock scraping against the blade.

'Let's see, I'm in the earth kingdom with the fire nation princess. I'm not thoroughly convinced she won't kill me in my sleep. I have no idea where the hell I am and there are people out there that want to kill me. Yep, everything is absolutely _peachy_.' I thought sarcastically.

I sat there for another five minutes or so until Azula returned. I put the rock down and got up from my sitting position. I looked at her and noticed she was staring at my chest. 'What the…' I thought and I looked down and noticed I still wasn't wearing a shirt. I smirked at her "You like what you see I presume." I said arrogantly. She snapped out of her daze and glared at me "Shut it peasant." I smirk grew in size "But you didn't deny it." She turned around in a huff "Just put your shirt on idiot."

I laughed at her embarrassment and walked over to my shirt "We wouldn't have this problem if someone didn't light it on fire." I said. "We wouldn't have this problem if I killed you either." She snapped defensively. I chuckled as I slipped my shirt over my head "I thought we went over that." I said and she scoffed at me, but didn't say a word. She sat down against a tree and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "It's a little drafty, but it will do until we get new clothes." I said, referring to the giant hole on the lower back.

She looked at me weirdly and asked "New clothes?" I nodded my head "Yeah, we kind of have to. I definitely need a new shirt and you look like well…Princess Azula." She raised an eyebrow "That's a bad thing peasant?" she asked in an angry tone. "Here, yes." I said simply. She rolled her eyes "Whatever."

"Let's go. We need to get to the nearest town." I said. I walked over and put my hand out for her to grab so she could get up. She scoffed and knocked my hand out of the way and got up herself "I told you I don't need any help." I shrugged "Ok Azula." I said simply. I figured that's how she would react.

"By the way, peasant?" she asked.

"Sokka. What?" I answered.

"You touch me again, I swear I will kill you." She said as she walked ahead of me.

I laughed "Point taken."

**There you go people, hope you have fun reading! I'm out. Oh yeah, R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Good morning, afternoon, evening, or night. Depending on what time you are reading this chapter. **

**Hey, funny story happened to me today, someone walked up to me and asked if I owned Avatar and I said no.**

I sliced through bamboo after bamboo tree, trying to get through this forest. "Who the hell put a bamboo forest here anyway!? Is there a point to it?" I said in a frustrated tone. "Would you quit complaining peasant?" Azula told me with an exasperated sigh. "Sokka. You try to swing a sword constantly for an entire hour!" I retorted to her.

"I offered to take care of it." She said and I looked back at her. "Your way of 'taking care of it' isn't our best option at this point. I want to get through it, not burn it to the ground." I informed her. "Whatever." I heard her say as I cut into another stalk.

We've been walking for what feels like hours. By where the sun is, I could tell it was mid-afternoon. I was getting more and more tired with each swing, but I wasn't going to give in. That would give Azula another reason to make fun of me. She had been making snide comments all day and it was getting on my nerves quickly.

"Any day water boy." She said referring to the progress we've made. I growled lightly "Cut it out Azula, I'm not in the mood." I said sharply. "Oh I'm so scared." She mocked. I didn't say another word and I continued to slash away at the annoying branches. "Getting tired peasant?" she pushed again. She is taking _way_ too much pleasure in annoying me. "Sokka." I said simply and continued my work.

"I won't think any else of you if you want to take a break. Of course I can't possibly think any less of you, your too far down." She continued her berating.

"Listen you cold-hearted bitch, it's bad enough that I'm stranded here with _you_, but do you have to make it so unbearable? I get it, you don't like me and I don't like you. I would rather be devoured by a saber-tooth-moose-lion then to spend any time with you, but we have to make due. When this is all over, we don't have to see each other ever again. So if you would kindly shut your _fucking_ mouth, we can get out of here." I snapped at her. I had had enough with her words and I lost control. She was silent for a couple of seconds and I thought I finally got her to shut up.

"Could you hurry up? I'd like to get out of here before I die of old age." She remarked. 'Of course' I thought bitterly. Do the heavens hate me or something? Why do they put me through this bullshit? First I get captured, then I get shipwrecked, and now I have to spend who knows how long with _her._ Someone up there hates me, I just know it.

"I have to be the most unlucky person on this earth." I muttered bitterly, which did not go unnoticed by Azula. "I'll say, your incompetent and weak." She chastised me. My only chance at sanity is to just block her out for the rest of our stay together. Something easier said than done.

"Why are you constantly badgering me? What the hell did I do to you?" I asked, turning around to look at her. "Do you really want me to answer that?" she asked. I thought about it for a second "Maybe not, but still. Why are you on me, I saved your life!"

"I don't know, it's fun." She replied. "You take pleasure in that! What's your problem!?" I asked. "Don't worry about it, get back to work peasant." She instructed me and I snorted "Fine." I didn't feel like talking at all right now. She would just turn it around and make fun of me or something.

Finally I saw daylight stream through the branches as I cut down the last of the stalks in my way. I breathed a sigh of relief as we finally made it out of that forest. I re-sheathed my sword and wiped some sweat off my brow. "Bout time water boy." She chastised, but I didn't pay any attention to it. Out in the distance I saw a mountain range with snow capped tips. There was a prominent river at least five miles due north and I knew that was the best chance for civilization. 'For where there's water, there's people' I remembered an old saying.

There was a pathway through shady trees and it looked like a common trail. Azula walked past me "What are we waiting for? Let's go already." she commented. I rolled my eyes and walked next to her down the trail. "At least the scenery is nice." I murmured. "What was that?" she asked. "Huh? Oh, nothing." I shrugged. She gave me a strange look, but said nothing else.

We walked for another half an hour or so in silence until I spoke up ""What are we going to do when we get out of here?" I asked suddenly. She stopped and looked at me "What was that?" she asked, wanting me to elaborate. "I mean, what do we do when we get back to civilization? Do we try to contact someone? If so, who? I guess what I'm trying to say is, what's next after this?" I finally said. She looked away, down the road "It's simple; we ask to get directed to the closest fire nation sphere of influence. There we get re-supplied and head to the fire nation." She said.

I looked at her skeptically "Ok, that's a start, but there are a couple of problems. One, it's a little suspicious that we're asking to go to the fire nation. Around here, people want to get _away_ from the fire nation, not go right towards it. Two, I definitely won't be that simple. Three, I hate that idea!" I told her.

She turned on me suddenly and shoved her fingers in my throat "You don't have a choice peasant." She said coldly. I gulped and she continued "We will do what I say, when I say. You got it?" I nodded my head and she pulled her fingers back slowly. "Good. Now concerning our predicament, we'll just say we're going to the fire nation for the resistance or something like that." she said. I touched my throat and I could still feel the pressure of where her fingers were "Like I said, it won't be that simple."

"Don't worry peasant, we'll do just fine." She said like I was a child. "Sokka. How do you know?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and kept walking. "Hey! Don't walk away from me!" I said and I ran to catch up with her.

PStrike

"We've been scanning this stupid water for two days!" Zuko yelled in an annoyed tone. Katara rolled her eyes and didn't grace him with a retort. It did seem pointless, but she wanted to find her brother as soon as possible. "Zuko, calm down. Like you said, Sokka could be anywhere." Aang reasoned from the head of Appa.

"I know, but haven't checked any _land_ this entire time." Zuko informed. "Land! I like the sound of that!" Toph piqued up. "Yeah, but where would they be?" Katara asked. Zuko looked down "I'm not sure." Katara let out a frustrated sound "Then why would we land!?" she demanded. Zuko looked up at her, surprised she would use that tone. She sighed "I'm sorry, it's just…" she trailed off and Zuko put his arm around her "I know, its fine." He said with a supporting tone. She leaned into him "She's your sister, do you have any idea what she would do?"

"I don't know Katara, I'm sorry." He apologized. As Aang was scanning the waves, he noticed debris floating in the water and wanted to investigate. "Guys look down there!" he said. Everyone, excluding Toph of course, looked down on the water. "What is that Aang?" Katara asked. He shrugged and took Appa down to the water level. When they got close enough to tell what it is Zuko gasped "That's part of a fire nation ship!"

Appa splashed into the water and the group leaned over his saddle and looked at the remains. "Are you sure Zuko?" Katara asked. He nodded "Definitely, looks like _something_ tore this ship to pieces." He commented. Katara bended a piece of the hull up and grabbed it "Wow." Was all she could manage. "This doesn't make sense." Zuko murmured. "What doesn't?" she asked.

"Fire nation ships are not permitted to come here. There wasn't supposed to be a ship within 100 miles of this place. Unless on a special mission of course." He explained as he examined the metal. Everyone on Appa got the same idea at the exact same time "It has to be Azula!" Katara exclaimed. "That's the only logical thing." Zuko agreed and the others nodded.

Katara was ecstatic that they finally found a clue to her brother's whereabouts, but it was quickly was replaced with immense dread. 'This ship is dead, which means…' she thought. "This isn't good at all." She finally stated. Everyone was silent, not sure what was happening. "Do you think he got off the ship alive?" Aang finally asked.

"I have no idea, but if Sokka is anything, he's resourceful." Zuko said as he looked to Katara. Her face was noticeably sullen. "I know he's okay." She finally said after a minute. "How do you know?" Aang asked. "I'm not sure, but I just know it." She said. Zuko stood up and threw the metal back into the ocean. "We've narrowed our search considerably. We know he has to be ashore, that's the only place he could go."

"Yeah, that's where we need to go." Aang spoke up. "I agree wholeheartedly, let's go to land!" Toph said eagerly. Aang went back up to Appa and they took off. Zuko sat next to Katara "You okay Katara?" he asked her. She gave him a weak smile "Yeah, I am now. We're going to find Sokka and defeat that sister of yours." She said with determination. "Yeah, but we're going to need a lot of luck." He added and she nodded. "I know, but I have faith."

PStrike

It was starting to get dark along the trail we we're on and I could tell that both of us were tired. I wasn't going to admit it of course, but it was starting to get to dark to see. "Azula, we need to stop for the night." I told her and she turned to me "Why would we do that?" she asked. I groaned "It's getting dark, I haven't eaten in two days, and bandits will most likely try to attack us if we continue. You can choose your favorite." I said as I walked into the forest to set up camp.

She groaned, but followed me. I chuckled 'She must be tired too, she didn't even resist'. I found another small clearing, it wasn't as big as the last one but it will do, and I sat against a tree. I saw her come through the tree's and sit against a tree opposite to me.

After a few moments of silence, she spoke up "Aren't you going to make a fire?" I looked at her with an annoyed stare "I can't do everything Azula, I still need to go out and get food." I said as I got up. "Can't you make a fire? You seem to be good at that." I added. She scoffed "That job is for peasants, so it's perfect for you." I glared at her "Azula, I'm going to say this once so listen up. Out here, you aren't a fucking princess! You don't have royal guards, or fine food, or servants. All you have is me and yourself and that's it. So get off your prissy ass and make a fire!" I yelled and stormed away in to the forest.

"Who the hell does she think she is?! Oh yeah, a princess." I said to myself stupidly. I was getting sick and tired of her attitude and I wasn't sure how long I had until I snapped and took a swing at her. That would be extremely stupid of me, but I can't say it didn't cross my mind. I heard a bush rustle next to me and I quickly drew my blade. Hopefully it was a tasty meaty treat! I crept over to said bush and waited silently for whatever it was to come out. It continued to rustle and I got impatient. "To hell with this." I said and I took a mighty swing. I cleaved straight through the bush and I saw nothing.

"Of course." Later I found two animals that looked very juicy. I captured whatever they were and took them back to the campsite. I saw a blazing fire and smirked 'Must have gotten to her' I thought. She was sitting against the same tree she was when I left. From the moment I entered the campsite, she has been giving me a death glare. I shrugged it off and proceeded to cook the delectable meat. I look across the fire at her and she is still giving me that glare. So I decided to get a little payback.

I smiled widely at her and try to make it as sincere as I could. She gives me a weird expression so I decide to up the ante "If you keep up that look, it will stick to your face." Her eyes re-narrowed at me "Shut it peasant." I laugh "I'm having fun too!" I said happily. 'What the hell is coming over me?' I thought. 'Oh yeah, trying to have a little fun'. She turns away from me and scowls "I said shut it." I didn't respond and I tended to the meat.

The meat finished cooking and I walked over and gave Azula one of the slabs. "Here, I know it's not what your used to, but it really isn't all that bad." I told her. She hesitantly took it from me and sniffed it "You didn't poison it did you?" she asked. I laughed a little "You saw me cook it, you be the judge." I say and I rip into my meal. I devoured half of it in nearly 30 seconds.

"Ah, real food!" I exclaim and she gave me a funny look. I looked over and saw that she was indeed eating, so I went back to massacring my food. It was gone before I knew it and I sighed. "All good things must come to an end." I mumbled and sat back against the tree. I looked up at the sky and stared at the various constellations to try to pass the time. There was a very uncomfortable silence between the two of us and I finally had to say something.

"Nice night huh?" I started. I heard her scoff "What? You want to be friendly now?" she said sharply. I sighed "Do we have to do this? Can't we at least be civil?" I asked. She didn't say anything so I continued "It will be a lot easier for the both of us." I looked down at her and she wore an annoyed expression "Whatever peasant, you can't tell me what to do."

"I'm not telling you what to do, I'm asking." I said as I tried to keep my voice from rising with frustration. Her eyes didn't waver "Well then, request denied." She said and turned her head away. "What is your problem Azula? Are you incapable of being the tiniest bit nice?" I asked incredulously. She looked straight at me "You said it yourself, I'm a cold-hearted bitch." She said unemotionally. Her eyes were not void of emotion though. She obviously had the mask on, but I could see the sadness. And of course I felt bad instantly. Who thought princess Azula had feelings like normal human beings?

I sighed "About that Azula… I'm sorry ok. I shouldn't of said those things." I apologized. She looked back at me "I don't need your pity peasant." She replied. I saw her eyes lighten a little, and I knew I got her. She could say anything to me, but her eyes couldn't lie. I finally found out the trick to princess Azula.

'Maybe I'll get out of this alive'

**There you go people! Not a lot of action in this chapter, but it was very important to the storyline. I'm trying to not go too fast with the pairings, especially Sokka and Azula. If you think i'm moving too fast with them please tell me and i'll work on it. Thank you to those who review me and to those who read. It is greatly appreciated. I be out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! How have you been? Have you stayed funky fresh? Ok… that sounded straighter in my head.**

**Anyway, time for another installment. I saw this episode of jeopardy last night and one of the questions was "What you do not own." And I said "Avatar." Needless to say, I was right.**

**By the way, why do people say 'needless to say' and then they say what it is? I thought you said it was needless to say? It doesn't make a lot of sense. Sorry, I digress. On with the chapter!**

The sun was beating harshly on me as I rolled over to escape it. I grumbled to myself as it was still bright on the other side. I finally decided to just shove my head to the ground and was granted some darkness. I gave a contented sigh as I tried to slip back to sleep.

But noooo, Azula seemed to have other plans for me that morning.

"Get up, we need to go." She said harshly. I didn't reply until she kicked me in the stomach. The air in my lungs rushed out as I coughed. I did not want to receive another kick, so I reluctantly got up. "I think I much prefer Katara's method." I grumbled as I got to my feet. I dusted off my clothes with my hands "What time is it?" I asked. It looked really early in the morning. "What does it matter? We need to move." She answered.

"Yes your _highness_." I mocked, but she didn't bite. She turned and walked away and I followed close behind. We hit the trail we we're on the previous day and continued down the trail. I felt at peace with our surroundings, it was calming. The birds and trees were a nice setting, to say the least. It was rare that I would be able to enjoy nature. What with the traveling at quick paces and such.

Finally we came to the end of the trail after about three hours of walking and I saw a town in the distance. "Finally! Civilization!" I exclaimed. "Don't stand there and gawk, let's go." She said. I sighed and followed her. When we got to the outskirts of the village, something passed through my mind. She's still decked out in fire nation garb and that wouldn't help our situation. It would actually make it worse.

"Take off your clothes." I said without thinking. Her head snapped quickly in my direction with fire in her eyes "Wanna run that by me again." She said. I realized what I said and my eyes widened "Wait, I didn't mean it like that!" I said quickly. She pointed her fingers at me "Then what did you mean?" she stated coldly. 'I might have ticked her off with that comment' I thought. "I meant that it wouldn't be smart if you walk into the village with fire nation armor on. That would be _way_ to suspicious, even for us." I explained. But her fingers didn't move and her expression didn't change "What do you expect me to wear you idiot?" she asked.

I gulped "You have underclothes. It's just the armor wouldn't look right." I informed shakily. Her fingers moved to a non-threatening position, but her expression stayed stern. "You wouldn't have to look like that for long, just till we get the clothes." I tried to reason. "You expect me to walk around in my underclothes? It's bad enough that you've seen them; I don't want total strangers seeing." She said, sounding disgusted. "I know Azula, but we don't have much of a choice." I stated. "Yeah we do." She said stubbornly. "No we don't. There would be a huge uproar and we would be run out of town and you know it." I told her and she crossed her arms. "Like a bunch of _peasants_ could do that." she said and she was right.

No one we would find could stand up to her, but I did not want to run the risk. We would be hunted by many a bounty hunter if it was known Princess Azula was in the earth kingdom. "Azula, can't you just trust me on this? You'll never see these people again." I said trying to reason with her. She scoffed "Of course they're going to see me again. I'm going to be the fire lord and rule over all of them." She said matter-of-factly. I let out a frustrated sigh "Fine Azula, but I bet most of them don't know what you look like. So they won't know."

She was mulling it over then finally spoke up "Fine, but we need some ground rules. First, if you have to look at me, make sure it's from the neck up. I don't want any wandering eyes. Got it?" she said sternly. I nodded dumbly and she continued "Second, if anyone else stares longer than necessary, I reserve the right to kill them on the spot. And third, no dawdling. In and out. Got it?" she said again. I nodded again and she turned around.

"I'll be behind that tree. If you move from that spot, I will burn you to a crisp." She said and I knew she wasn't kidding. I watched her walk behind the tree and I looked away. If she caught me looking, I would die today.

She came out a few minutes later without her armor. And where did my eyes go automatically? I think you can figure it out. I took a quick peek before shifting my eyes upward, to avoid detection. "I left my armor behind the tree, let's get this over with." She said and I followed her into the town. Of course I took quick peeks when her eyes were forward, but not much. I was taught better than that.

When we entered the village, people started looking at us. I could guess it was because we we're travelers and our attire. I had a burned shirt and she was barely wearing anything. Many would look away, but more would continue staring. I could tell she was getting very uncomfortable and I needed to step in.

I walked in front of her "Stay close behind me. I'll block you from the others." I instructed. She silently did so and I felt the warmth of her body close to mine. I gave glares to all that looked at me and many looked away. I smirked at my triumph and I look for the closest clothes hut.

I saw one and we made our way to it. We we're met with a funny look from the owner, but I paid no attention to it. "How do you expect to pay for this stuff?" she asked. I turned to her "I kinda figured you would, with you being royalty and all." I said. She gave me a funny look "You think I carry money?" she asked and my brain clicked. 'Of course she wouldn't. Damn, how are we gonna pay for this stuff?' I thought. "Well, Katara keeps all of the money, so I don't have any." I admitted and she groaned. "Are you serious? You really are dumb." She scolded and I couldn't disagree with her.

"What are we going to do now? You and your smart ideas." She mumbled. I shrugged "I honestly have no idea." I said after a second. She shook her head "Of course you don't." she said, disappointed in me. We we're silent for a moment until she spoke up "I'll take care of it." I watched her walk up to the shop owner and knew what she was about to do "Shit! Don't do it Azula!" I said, running up to her.

She pointed her deadly fingers directly at the old man "Listen peasant, you are going to give…" is what she said before I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back. "Sorry, give us a minute will ya." I apologized. He gave us a weird look, but went on with his business. I pulled her back and spun her around "What are you doing?" I demanded in a hushed tone. "We need to get those clothes right? I see no other way!" she retorted fiercely. "But that's stealing!" I said. "Obviously, idiot. Do you have a bright idea?" she asked and I had nothing.

"I see." She said and she started to walk back to the owner. I quickly grabbed her "Wait Azula. Let me do it." I sighed and looked at the shopkeeper. I felt bad for him, but I was just two pair of clothes. It shouldn't hurt his business too much, at least I hoped. "Why do you get to do it?" she asked. "I have a weapon; he won't be too intimidated by your fingers." I said and she glared at me. "He won't be intimidated? All I have to do is…" I covered her mouth. "No one can know you're a fire bender." I said. I removed my hand before she tried to bite it off.

"I can't believe I'm a about to steal from a helpless old man." I mumbled to myself. "Get over it." She stated. I sighed and I turned to the old man. I gulped "Here goes nothing." And I slowly made my way to the counter. She pushed me the rest of the way when I stopped.

"How may I help you?" he asked nicely.

"Damnit, why do you have to be nice?" I said aloud. "Excuse me?" he asked with a weird look. I took a deep breath and narrowed my eyes. I grabbed the hilt of my sword and pulled it out. I pointed the blade at the man's throat "Give us some clothes if you know what's good for you." I said as sternly as I could. I tried my hardest to keep my voice from cracking.

The man's eyes widened in fear as he realized what I was implying. "Please don't hurt me; I'll give you what you want." He said. He grabbed something from under the counter and came back up "What are your sizes?" he asked and I nearly fell over. "Are you serious?" I said and I turned around to Azula. She shrugged and I sighed. I turned back around "We don't know." I told him. "Well, then I need to measure you." He said. "What? No! That would just be awkward!" I said. "Can't you just tell be eye?" I asked. I was not getting measured by a guy I'm mugging! Azula stepped in front of me "Listen peasant, give us what you think we need and we'll leave. Do it fast or you won't like what happens."

'Wow, she's a lot better than me at the whole intimidation thing. I'm scared and she's not even talking to me' I thought and the man stuttered. "Yes ma'am, right away." He said and he pulled out two pair of clothes. "Here you go, just don't hurt me." he said as she snatched the clothes from him. She shoved some clothes at me and I sheathed my sword.

We left the shop and went into an alley, after we got a safe distance from the place we just robbed. "I'm going to need a lot of therapy after that." I commented. She scoffed "You're such a woman." She said. "Whoa, wait a second. I did it didn't I?" I asked. "You we're shaking like a fish." She said as she looked at the clothes we got.

"Well, soooorry that I'm not well-versed in the ways of a criminal!" I said. She didn't retort and she went behind the wall to change. I quickly changed into the clothes and examined them. They were simple, yet practical. Green shirt and pants. I waited for Azula to come out as I leaned against the wall of the alley.

She came out a few minutes later, fully clothed. I saw her expression of relief and I smiled a little. Her clothes were simple also and it would help us blend in. Well, as much as a water tribe warrior and a fire nation princess can in the earth kingdom.

"What now?" she asked when she got closer. "You said you wanted to find the nearest fire nation influence right? Let's ask around." I answered as I leaned off the wall. "Didn't you say it wasn't going to be that easy?" she asked. I nodded "Yeah, but I don't see another way." She nodded and we walked into the town.

It's definitely not a smart idea to still be here after we robbed some guy, but I didn't want to leave unless we knew where we were going. Hopefully, we can get the information and get out as fast as we can. Azula pointed out an old woman, and we made our way to her.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" I asked when we got closer. She looked up at me "Yes young man?" she answered. I took a second to figure out how to word what I wanted to ask. "My friend and I here want to join the resistance against the fire nation. Do you know where the closest group is?" I asked and hoped it didn't sound too suspicious.

The old woman laughed "You two are not from around here are you?" she asked and I tried not to laugh. "You could say that." I replied. "This is the one part of the earth kingdom where the fire nation can't go." She explained. I had a shocked expression on my face "What are you talking about?" Azula asked in a miffed tone. The old woman was taken aback from her tone, but continued.

"We are in a zone the fire nation has not dared come. Our earth benders are the best you'll find in the entire earth kingdom." She said proudly. "We have our own army that covers miles and miles of area in this part. The fire nation has tried multiple times to break through, but have never succeeded. Actually, a couple days ago a fire nation ship was sunk by our costal defenses. It put up a good fight, but we got it in the end."

'That's what happened!' I thought. I saw Azula's anger start to boil over and I put my hand on her shoulder. Her glare snapped up to me and I shook my head. "Not now." I mouthed to her. She huffed and looked back to the old woman.

"Yep, it was a marvelous sight to see. Did you two get to see it?" she asked. I almost burst with laughter and I tried to bottle it up. A few laughs escaped as I said "Yeah, we saw it." Azula wasn't as amused as I was though and I saw her give me a death glare. I quieted a little and the old woman continued.

"There hasn't been a fire bender here in years." That did it for me and I busted out laughing. 'If she only knew who was standing next to me' I thought as I continued to laugh. Azula hit me in the stomach with her elbow and I quieted down. "Is there something funny?" the old woman asked. "No, no sorry." I said as I giggled some more.

"To answer your question, you aren't going to find fire nation anywhere near here." She said and my face fell. "Are you serious?" I asked and she nodded. "This is a very safe space." She explained. I sighed and turned to Azula "What should we do now?" I asked. She shook her head and I sighed again. I turned to the old woman "Then can you tell us where the closest village is?" I asked.

"About ten or so miles down that road." She said pointing to a trail leading away from the village. "Ok, thank you." I said and she nodded and walked away. I turned back to Azula "Well, what's the plan?" I asked her. I was fresh out of ideas.

"I don't know, aren't you the one with all the bright ideas?" she asked and I shook my head. "I got nothing." I said and she groaned. "Of course, you always have plans when we don't need them. Now that we need one, you're out. You really are useless!" she scolded.

"Shut up and let me think!" I yelled. She said something to me, but I blocked it out. I guess we could go to the next village and try again, but we would have to travel that distance on _foot_. But if we stay here, we run the risk of that man alerting the authorities about us, which he has probably already done. We need to leave and now.

"Are you even listening to me?" I heard Azula ask when I came back from my thoughts. "Huh? Oh, no I wasn't." I said. She glared at me, but I shrugged it off. "We need to go to that village." I stated and she looked at me "That's it? Go to the next village? You really are a genius." She said sarcastically. "I'm not in the mood Azula, we need to move." I said.

She must have understood me, as she didn't say anything else as we walked out of town. While we were walking, I needed to talk to her about something "Azula?" I asked. "What?" she replied harshly. What did I do? I shrugged it off "We can't be stealing the entire time were out here. It seems were going to be out here longer than we expected, and we need to get some money somehow." I said. "What are you suggesting?" she asked.

"I don't know, but we can't keep stealing from people. Everyone would be after us and it would be hard to escape with an entire nation after us." I said, trying to reason with her logical side. "I know that, but how would we get money?" she asked. I shrugged "I don't know, I guess we could do odd jobs for people in the next town." I said. "Ha, you're funny." She said dryly. "I'm serious Azula." I said well, seriously. "You're full of jokes today aren't you?" she said dryly again. I sighed, but said nothing else. She was as stubborn as a damn donkey. 'My sister thinks I'm stubborn, trying spending all day with this woman.' I thought.

Although it is nice that she didn't call me 'peasant' once today.

**There you go people, I know it was fast to update. What can I say, it was easy to write this particular chapter! If you are worried that The Gaang is too close for comfort to them don't worry! I have a very special plan for them, you'll see in the next chapter. R&R please. PStrike out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Good morrow people. Time for yet another installment in my story!**

**Guess who owns Avatar? Don't care. It ain't me.**

The Gaang came upon a small village, once they landed in the earth kingdom. Appa landed as Toph was the first to jump out "Ah, precious land!" she exclaimed as the others followed her off.

"You think he's here?" Katara asked no one in particular. Zuko shrugged "Maybe, this is the closest village to the coast. He has to be here, or at least pass through." He said. The others nodded, but something caught Zuko's eye.

He walked to a tree while the others were talking. He bent down and examined what looked to be fire nation armor. "What the…" he said to himself as he picked it up. He un-folded and brought it up to look at it. It was definitely fire nation armor, but it didn't look like normal issued armor. It looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

His eyes widened in realization as he cursed under his breath "Azula." He made sure it was hers as he examined more. 'Yep, definitely.' He thought. "Zuko?" he heard his name called and he turned around. All eyes were on him as he stood up "I found something." He said simply.

"What is it?" Aang asked with child like enthusiasm. He floated over to Zuko and the others simply walked. He held up the armor "This." he said. The group examined the article of clothing and found nothing of importance in it. "What is it?" Aang asked again. "I've seen it before, but I still don't know what it is." Katara added.

"It's Azula's armor." He said and shocked gasps erupted. "Azula's armor?" Aang asked, shocked and Zuko nodded. "So she's in the area too." Zuko continued. "If it's Azula's armor, why is she not wearing it?" Katara asked. He shook his head "I have no idea." Zuko answered. "It doesn't make sense, why is Azula not wearing her armor? Another question, why is it just lying here?" Katara continued and Zuko shook his head again.

"Who cares? We need to find Snoozles, so let's quit playing detective." Toph said. "Yeah guys, we can't worry about this now." Aang agreed. Katara nodded and Zuko dropped the article of clothing. "Then we need to go into the village." Zuko said.

Aang went to Appa "Wait here buddy. We'll be back later." He said as he scratched his nose. Appa licked him as Aang left to follow his friends. He caught up to them as they entered the village. "Should we start looking for him?" Katara asked. Zuko shook his head "That would take too long, let's just ask around until someone gives us good information." He said.

They continued to ask around, but no one said they had seen him. They were just about to give up, when Aang spoke up "Let's go into that shop and ask the owner." He said. They followed the Avatar into the shop and they saw an old man who looked to be the owner.

"Hiya!" said the air bender. The shopkeeper gave him a funny look "Hello, can I help you?" he asked. Katara stepped in front of him "Yes, have you seen a tall, lanky man with skin the color of mine?" she asked, gesturing to her skin tone. "He has a top knot and carries a black sword." She clarified and the man's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Have I seen him? He robbed me!" he exclaimed.

Everyone was taken aback by this new information and stared at the man in disbelief. "What? Are you serious?" Zuko asked. "Yeah! He and his little girlfriend!" he exclaimed. Now everyone was even more curious.

"Girlfriend? What did she look like?" Katara asked. "Uh, she was shorter than him, with amber eyes. She had some sort of hair thing on. Oh yeah, she was a scary woman. Gave me chills." He said and they all had the same thought. 'Azula'. "Are you sure?" Zuko asked. "Of course I'm sure, they robbed me!" he said again.

Katara laughed nervously "Can you excuse us for a moment." She said as she pulled her friends away. "Sokka is traveling with Azula?" she asked. Everyone shrugged "That's what the old man said." Aang said. "Sokka robbed this man? That doesn't sound like Sokka." Katara said. "It sounds like Azula." Zuko commented with small laugh.

"Yeah, and it would explain why we saw her armor. They must have changed their clothes." Toph said. "Also, it means Sokka is alive." Aang said. "But he's traveling with Azula." Katara said.

They walked back up to the counter "Are you absolutely sure it was them?" Katara asked one more time. "Yes I'm sure! You would remember someone who shoves their sword at your throat! Also, he had a boomerang. " he yelled. Katara sighed "That's Sokka alright. Do you know where they went?" she asked. "No. Do you know those two?" he asked. She nodded "Yeah, the man is my brother and the woman is his sister." She said, motioning to Zuko.

"What did they run away or something?" he asked. They didn't know how to answer that wouldn't arouse suspicion, so they nodded. "I'm really sorry they did this to you, my brother isn't like that." Katara apologized to the man. He scoffed "Didn't seem like it, I just about to tell the authorities." He said. Katara panicked "No! Don't do that!" she yelled quickly. He looked at her strangely.

"Why not?" he asked. "Uh, we'll handle it. We'll pay you for whatever they stole. We don't want them to be chased, we would never catch them if they are." She said uneasily. He seemed to be mulling it over.

"Ok I won't." he said to the relief of the group. Katara paid the man and they walked out of the shop.

"Snoozles and Azula?" Toph said and the others nodded. "I guess, she must be keeping him with her." Aang said. "Of course she's going to keep him with her. He's bait." Zuko added.

"I just hope Sokka is ok and she's not torturing him or anything." Katara said.

PStrike

"I'm just saying, it would be a lot cooler if you say some witty comment when you shoot fire at someone." I said to my traveling partner. She rolled her eyes and I continued "For example, say 

something like 'Eat fire, loser!'" I said. She shook her head "First, that's dumb and second, that wasn't even witty." She said.

"I'm not saying use that exact terminology, but something like that." I said and she rolled her eyes again. "I'm not going to do that." she said. I rubbed the back of my head "Yeah, that doesn't seem to be your style." I commented. "What's my 'style'?" she asked.

"Well, you do say stuff, but it isn't witty. Usually, it's something like 'Die peasant' or 'Fear me' or stuff like that."I said and I tried to imitate her. I thought I did a very good job, but I guess she didn't think so. She scoffed "Whatever, at least I don't say stupid stuff like you do." "Hey, I think I do just fine with what I have thank you very much." I defended.

She retorted, but I didn't hear it. I heard footsteps all-around us and the bushes rattle. 'Damnit, we're surrounded. Why didn't I notice sooner?' I thought. She realized it too as she whispered to me "What should we do?" I turned to her slightly "We have no choice." I said and she nodded.

"Come out! We know you're there!" I yelled. I heard more footsteps as men started to jump out of the trees and come up behind us. I glanced around and counted seven men in total. Three in front, two behind, and one on each side. They were brandishing various weapons ranging from swords to pikes, but no long range weapons, which was a relief.

They looked to be bandits and the leader stepped out. "Give us what you have and no one has to get hurt." He boomed. He was a fairly large man, but he was missing a few upstairs. I smirked "We don't have anything, so move." I said. He snorted "You don't have anything? Well, fine we'll just take that girl there." He said and pointed towards Azula. I tried to hold back my laughter as Azula narrowed her eyes at the man.

"You couldn't if you tried." She said coldly. I was glad I was finally on her side when she used that tone of voice. "Oh feisty. Boss, go get her." One of the lackeys said. I was laughing hysterically at what these men were thinking of doing. "What's funny pipsqueak?" he asked. I wiped a tear that came out "Listen, for your safety you need to leave." I said. "What are you implying? You think you can defeat all of us?" he asked. I chuckled some more "Probably, but I won't have to if you piss her off." I said, pointing at Azula.

It was his turn to laugh "Yeah sure, whatever you say." He said sarcastically. "He's right you know." She agreed. "Fine, let's see what you got." He said as he swung sword around his head. "Attack!" he commanded and they started to converge on us.

I pulled my sword and addressed Azula "Remember how I said not to fire bend?" she nodded "Yeah." I smirked "Forget it." I said and I saw her grin. "Already did." She said as she unleashed a monstrous wave of blue fire. If I didn't know any better, I would swear it was a tidal wave. I didn't worry about it though as I turned and prepared to cover our back flank.

They both engaged me as they furiously attacked me. I could tell they were both vastly inexperienced as I dodged each and every slash. In the corner of my eyes, I saw fire and lightning and heard the anguished cries of men. 'She's doing just fine' I thought as I batted down one of the men's sword. It stuck in the ground and I elbowed him in the face. He tumbled backwards and I saw blood spew out of his nose. I quickly turned around and swung violently at the other man. He put up his spear in defense, but I simply cut through the wood and left it in two pieces.

He looked at his weapon and then back at me. I hit him hard in the sternum with my knee and he collapsed to the ground. 'These guys aren't very good' I thought. I looked back at Azula as she blasted the leader in the stomach with a wave of fire.

He flew backwards on his ass and the men that could still move ran for their lives. The leader stared in disbelief "A fire bender?!" he yelled as she stepped directly on his chest. 'Now that is all too familiar.' I thought with a small laugh. I walked up to the bandit and looked down at him "Told you. Don't say I didn't give you fair warning." I scolded with a smirk. I saw a pouch hanging off of his belt and I was intrigued. I slashed it off and picked it up with a grunt from the man. He made a protest, but Azula stomped down harder on him and he quieted.

I opened the pouch and stared down into it. It was full of at least a hundred gold pieces! A gave a short laugh "Seems our money troubles are over." I said and she looked at me. I showed her the inside of the pouch and she laughed too "Yeah, good thing these guys showed up."

I snorted and tied the pouch to my belt. "Hey, that's my gold pieces!" he said, only to receive another stomp from the princess. "Yeah, that you stole from someone else! Just think of this as your punishment for choosing a life of crime." I said as I put my sword away. "Let him go. I think he learned his lesson." I instructed. She didn't listen as she continued to stare down at the man.

"How did a fire bender get here? There hasn't been one here in years!" he exclaimed incredulously. Uh oh, this is a problem. They know she's a fire bender. They're gonna tell someone and then we're screwed. I grabbed her hand "Azula, we need to go." I said, but as always she was stubborn. "I haven't really gotten to hurt someone in numerous days." I sighed "This isn't the time for that. Besides, you hurt his ego more than you'll ever know. Trust me, I'm a guy." I said as I pulled her off him.

I pulled her out of range of the men and I released her hand. We kept walking until she spoke up "Since I couldn't take out my frustrations on him, it might be you I do it to." She stated. "I'll take my chances, we need to move fast." I said as I quickened my pace. "What's your hurry?" she asked. I turned to her and slowed my pace down. "If those bandits tell someone that you're a fire bender, we're screwed. Everyone will be after us. And just think if they figure out your princess Azula." I said as I looked ahead.

She scoffed "You worry too much water boy." "Whatever, we need to get out of here." I said with a frustrated sigh.

PStrike

The Gaang had decided to stay the night at the village and set out in the morning to find Sokka. They we're put up in a small inn for the night and they sat around the fire pit in the middle of the room.

"The old man said they left a couple of days ago; how far do you think they are?" Aang asked the others. "We should catch up with them fast. We have Appa and their on foot." Zuko pointed out.

"I'm just glad we know he's ok." Katara said. "But he's with Azula, how 'ok' can he be?" Toph asked. Zuko snorted and Katara glared at him "You aren't helping."

"What do you want me to say? He's going to be fine? This is Azula we're dealing with, you know, the girl who made every day of my life miserable? The girl who's been tracking you guys like animals for how long?" he said. There was silence, so he continued "I wish I could say he's going to be fine, but I don't know."

"People can change." She offered weakly. He scoffed "Yeah, _people _can change. Azula isn't a person, she's a monster."

Katara was silent; she had nothing left to say. He was right, he was always right. But, if anyone can change a person like Azula, it's Sokka. He was so good natured and charming to everyone. "Let's try and get some sleep." She said. She lay down on her sleeping bag and drifted to a restless sleep.

PStrike

Azula and I we're sitting around the fire amidst the stars and trees. She again was directly across me over the fire. The fire was crackling and popping as it burned the logs I put there just a few hours ago. We we're sitting in silence and I took the opportunity to gather my thoughts.

She was being oddly nicer to me over the past couple days. Well, as nice as Azula can get with me. Was it some kind of ploy? Was she acting? It's very likely she wasn't being completely honest with me. If you look at her track record, it doesn't help her chances. She had deceived all of us. She convinced Zuko to go against Aang at Ba Sing Se, only to double cross him later. She deceived the earth king to gain control of the Dai Lee, the list goes on.

Is she deceiving me? What am I to her? I have so many questions and I can't ask any of them. She wouldn't answer any of them and probably call me stupid. I've been trying extremely hard to get on her good side and trying to befriend her.

But aren't I doing the exact same thing? Trying to be nice, only to leave her when my friends come get me. But, what can I gain by tricking her? Better yet; what can she gain by tricking me? I'm not the one she wants, she wants Aang. I'm just a stepping stone to get to him. To her, I'm nothing but a worthless peasant. So why would she act nice to me? Could it be…?

No, that's impossible. She can't be developing some sort of feelings towards me, can she? Whether they are friendly or romantic? I mean, I have spent a lot of time with her. She hasn't killed me, and that's a good sign. She hasn't threatened me with death or maiming for awhile, unless you count earlier today, but she was probably kidding.

Am I developing feelings for her? No, I can't. I cannot do that! This is Azula we're talking about! Yeah, I always thought she was attractive. Who wouldn't? But, she never really gave me a chance to think of her that way. What with the fighting and such. I can't deny I find her extremely sexy, but real feelings? What the hell have I done to myself?

Even if I do have feelings for her, how would she react? She would probably bury me for even thinking such things. What if the feelings were reciprocated? How would everyone else react? Not very good, I guess. I'm getting ahead of myself; if I do have feelings, they're only friendly. Yeah, they can't be anything else. Oh man, I'm in denial aren't I?! No, I'm not. Maybe…

Damnit! I gotta get out of my own head! Yeah, that's the good thing to do. Push these thoughts down and never think about them ever again. That's healthy right? I need to talk to someone. But of course, only Azula is anywhere near me.

"What are you doing?" I was brought out of my thoughts by her voice. "Huh?" I asked. "What are you doing? You look nervous and jittery." She clarified. Holy crap, she noticed! "Uh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." I said quickly with a nervous laugh. She gave me a suspicious look, but didn't say anything else.

I looked at her as she averted her eyes from mine. I could still she the corner of her eyes staring at me. She still had a guarded expression in them. I wonder if she'll ever truly open up to me; tell me what she feels. It would take awhile for her to do that, I know it. I can guess she didn't have the most caring environment to grow up with. I don't know anything about her though, and I'd be surprised if she told me. She was still looking at me and I started to get very nervous. I decided to set a small bridge to her and I gave a small smile.

I figured she wouldn't smile back and I was right. But, I did see a glint in her eye, although she masked it quickly.

"What are you smiling at idiot?" she asked gruffly and slightly embarrassed. I laughed a little.

"Nothing Azula."

**There you go. This chapter was a bit tougher to write at the beginning, but I got through it. Not sure why, but I can't worry about it right now. Tell me what you think. I know the general direction I'm taking it, but I haven't hammered out the fine details yet.**

**Anyway, R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, well, well. Look who decided to finally show up. You got a lot of guts to come back here. Wait, hold on. Sorry, wrong beginning. Doesn't make sense does it? Good, that's how it should be.**

**I feel like I need to put out a formal apology for what I said last chapter. If you recall I said I didn't care who owned Avatar and I still don't actually. So that means I don't have to apologize. Huh, weird. I still don't own Avatar. But you know that already… So…**

**--**

Katara's eyes fluttered open in the morning and she sat up. She rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the light flittering in from the window. She yawned and stretched her sore muscles. She looked around and saw Aang and Toph were still asleep, but Zuko was missing. 'Wonder where he went?' she thought and got up from her position on the ground.

She went outside to go look for him. The small village was already in full swing with people working and playing everywhere. These people seemed so peaceful and happy; a sight she was not used to seeing in these times of war. She couldn't help but smile a little at the children playing and the adults smiling. During their journey, she had been surrounded by destruction and pain that she almost forgot what it looked like to be happy.

She couldn't even remember a time she was ever truly happy. Yes, she has had happy times, but never absolutely happy. She was beginning to think true happiness doesn't even exist in this world. There will always be pain as long as this world is plagued by the fire nation. That's why she can't fail in her mission and let down those counting on her. Aang had to defeat the fire lord and stop this war and it was her job to help him in any way she can.

But right now she needed to find Zuko. She checked around town and asked a few people, but none of them had seen him anywhere. She figured if he wasn't in the town, he was just on the outskirts. She proceeded outside the village and into the forest. She was walking through the forest when she saw a moving figure through the trees.

She peeked through the trees and saw Zuko doing some sort of training. 'Figures he would be training' she thought. She came through the trees and stood to the side of him. He still didn't notice her and he kept his focus on his movements. It looked like fire bending movements, but with no fire. She was tired of just standing there "Hi Zuko." She said cheerily and he jumped.

"Katara? What are you doing out here?" he asked once he got over his initial shock. "I could ask you the same thing." She simply stated. He shrugged "I'm training." He got back into another fighting stance, but Katara broke his concentration.

"Why do you train so much? Your already a strong fire bender and you need to rest a little." She reasoned and he shook his head "I can't stop training, especially not now." She looked at him strangely and he sighed "We know now that Azula is with Sokka. If we're going to get him back, we're going to have to deal with her too."

"You can take five minutes and rest can't you?" she asked. He shook his head again "No, I can't. With my abilities right now, I won't be able to beat her." He said. "Don't you get it yet Zuko? You have friends here, you don't have to do everything yourself." She said and stomped her foot. He smiled at her "I know Katara, but this is something I want to do."

She sighed "Not this again, is it about your 'honor' again?" she asked exasperated. He chuckled "No Katara, I told you I'm done with that." he said and sighed. "Azula has always been the wall in my life to happiness. Father always favored her, she was the _prodigy_ bender, whatever I did, she did better. She never let me have anything. She always one-upped me and she never let me forget it."

Katara was shocked that he had revealed this to her. He never really wanted to talk about his family and she never pushed him to. He looked to the ground, embarrassed at his moment of weakness. He felt her hand on his shoulder and he looked up to her smiling face "its okay Zuko, you don't have to be embarrassed. Although I can't say I understand what you went through, I know what I feels like to be hurt in regards to family." She said. Her smile faltered a little when she recalled the memory of her mother, but she kept it up for Zuko.

He smiled "I know Katara and thank you." She gave him a puzzled look "What for?" she asked curiously. "For everything." He said simply. She kissed him on the cheek and he blushed "Your welcome." She replied with a smile. He was flustered, but quickly regained his composure and changed the subject "Where are Toph and Aang?"

"Probably still sleeping, it's still really early." She said in a scolding tone. "This is the only time I can train Katara, you heard what the people said. If they see me training they'll take me in. Why do you think I went all the way out here and didn't actually produce fire?" he asked. "Wow that was actually pretty smart of you Zuko. Sokka might be wrong about you, you aren't a complete idiot." She said with a small smirk. "Thanks, I tho- wait, what did Sokka say about me?" he asked, realizing what she said. She didn't say anything and walked away from him.

"Katara! Did Sokka actually say that?" he yelled to her retreating form and she didn't answer. "Hey! Don't walk away from me!" he yelled as he followed her out of the forest. He could hear her laughing all the way back to the village. He caught up with her when she entered the village again and walked along side her. She spotted Toph and Aang in a crowd of people, looking lost. They came upon them and Aang spotted them.

"There you guys are! You think we should leave now?" he asked. Zuko was about to answer when an earth kingdom soldier came up to them. "You four can't leave this village." He said in a stern tone. "Why not?" he asked. "No one is allowed to leave and go out into a non-safe area." He explained. "What? What's going on?" Katara asked. "A group of men were attacked out in the forest. They said that it was a fire bender who attacked them. So, we've sent men to search the forest and until they have found the culprits, no one is allowed to leave." He said. "You can't be serious? We need to find our friend!" Zuko exclaimed. The man shook his head "Sorry, we're under quarantine."

Aang looked at Katara, silently asking if he could reveal his identity to sway the guard. She shook her head and his bowed in defeat. The soldier walked away and Toph asked "What do we do now?" Katara shook her head "I don't know, this isn't good."

"Actually, this is a good thing." Zuko spoke up and was received by curious glances "How?" they asked in unison. "Think about it. He said it was a fire bender who they were looking for and that has to be Azula. He also said 'culprits', plural. This means it probably was Azula and Sokka. So what I'm saying is, let them deal with Azula and we can get Sokka back." He explained. The group nodded their collective heads, but Toph spoke up "How do you know it's them? It could be another fire bender or the information might be false." Zuko nodded his head "Possibly, but we really can't do anything. If there is a fire bender, it's most likely Azula. They said there haven't been fire benders here in forever and we know for a fact the Azula and Sokka are here, so that would lead us to believe that it is Azula."

"Okay, say it is Azula and Sokka. How would we get Sokka back? If they do catch them, won't they throw him and her in jail?" Katara asked. Zuko thought for a bit before answering "I guess so, but if Aang says he's the Avatar, we can probably get Sokka back." Katara nodded, but Toph wasn't convinced.

"I don't think it will be that simple Sparky. You of all people should know how strong Azula is, and Sokka is too smart to fall into their hands easily. He'll probably have some plan ready for when they come and they won't know what hit them." She said "And I'm glad he's not here to hear me say that." she added.

"Again, we can't really do anything right now." Zuko acknowledged and that settled Toph for now.

"Wait, does that mean we're rooting _against_ Sokka this time?" Aang said after piecing together all the information thrown at him.

Zuko laughed a little "Guess so"

--

The heat was bearing down on me and Azula as we continued our fast paced trek through the earth kingdom. Sweat was pouring down my face as I tried to wipe it off my brow with my hand. My shirt originally had long sleeves, but those were now long gone. I ripped them off some time ago to try to keep cool, and of course I was still heated like crazy.

Even better, Azula seemed absolutely fine. Perfect. Just perfect. I'm dying out here and she's walking around fine, all high and mighty. Okay, maybe not high and mighty, but I'm still not happy. She wasn't even sweating! What the hell!

"Why aren't you hot Azula?" I asked her finally. She gave me an annoyed, puzzled look "What are you talking about?" she asked dryly. "Why aren't you hot?! Temperature wise." I asked again, but yelling this time. She shook her head disappointingly and pointed a finger at herself "Fire bender idiot, duh."

"Oh…yeah." I said stupidly. She rolled her eyes "You're not the brightest bulb are you?" she said in a mocking tone and with a slight smirk. I gave a dry laugh "You know Azula, you've insulted me more times than I can count on this little _adventure_ of ours. So much, that they don't even effect me anymore." I said with a triumphant smirk.

"Oh really, I can't effect you anymore with my comments." She said in a sly tone. "Yep, you insults are meaningless." I replied. She took this as a challenge "Well, I guess I'll have to prove you wrong again." She said. What was she going to do? "You know" she started "When I was fighting your dear sister and Zuzu, I couldn't help but notice they were a lot closer than they should be." My eyes widened at what she was hinting at.

"Just think, little sister doesn't have her big brother to protect her. So that means her pal Zuzu will have to do that for you. I can see it now, her snuggling into him for warmth in the cold nights. I can already see his face smile as he thinks of doing un-holy thi-" she said but I cut her off.

"Shut up Azula! You went too far that time!" I exclaimed. How dare she suggest such a thing! "I swear to the spirits, if Zuko touches my sister, I'll kill him personally." I said aloud when I didn't mean to. "Ah, you don't seem too happy. I guess I got to you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, with a cheap shot!" I yelled at her. She gave a short laugh "It hurts me that you would suggest that." she said in a _very_ fake voice. I stuttered "Guess I forgot who I was dealing with."

"Yes you did. But I did win the game." She said off-handedly. "What game?!" I yelled. I had not gotten over what she said. "You said I couldn't affect you anymore, and I proved you wrong." She said. "You take pleasure in that!?" I yelled.

"You already asked me that days ago you idiot, what is wrong with you today?" she asked. I shook my head "I have no idea, probably this damn heat." I said as I wiped my brow again. She scoffed "Please, this heat is nothing. You're being a baby."

"Well, _sorry_ I'm not some amazing fire bender like you." I said absently and she stopped in her tracks. "What did you say?" she asked. I stopped "Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked, genuinely confused. "Did you just compliment me?" she asked. I thought over what I said and realized I had, 

indeed complimented her. My eyes widened and I stumbled through my words "Uh, I guess I did…sorry?" I said, not sure what to say. She gave me a funny look "Why did you say that?" she asked after a minute. "Uh, I don't know." I said. What the hell was I supposed to say? I didn't even know why I said it. She gave me a suspicious glare "Why did you compliment me?" she asked again.

I threw my hands in the air "I don't know, it just came out! Why do you care anyway?" I asked. Her eyes widened and she looked flustered and it threw me off. What was wrong with her? "Uh, I don't care. Yeah, I don't care that you complimented me." she said, trying to convince herself. I saw the blush rise in her cheeks and I smirked. Well, maybe I wasn't totally off when I thought she was developing feeling for me.

"Is the mighty Azula blushing?" I taunted. She averted her face from my view quickly "No, I wasn't." she denied. It looked like she was blushing more. Maybe she did some soul searching too? "No, I think you are." I said and walked in front of her. She turned around again and I chuckled.

"It's okay Azula, there aren't a lot of people who can resist the charms of Sokka." I said, while referring to myself in third person. I puffed out my chest and stuck my nose in the air "After all, I am pretty amazing." I said in an arrogant tone and put my hands on my hips. She regained her composure and turned to face me "Yeah, that's why you got us shipwrecked." She said as she passed me and continued down the trail. The hands on my hips dropped and my shoulders slumped down.

"Not cool Azula."

We continued walking down the trail, arguing about little things to pass the time. We seemed to do that a lot when we were walking. Sometimes it was silent between us, but not often anymore. I wanted to hear her voice. I'll never admit that to another living soul, but it was true. Damnit, it's true. I think I might be falling for her. Man, this is not what I need right now. I can't be falling for the enemy.

We were arguing about some trivial matter, about a cloud or something. Until I saw the village we were looking for. "Look, were here." I said and she nodded. We continued to the outskirts of the village and noticed it was much larger than the previous one we were at. My heart sank as we saw armored guards coming towards us.

"Hey, you two, come here." They commanded and I gulped. We made our way towards them and stopped in front of them. "Uh, hi." I greeted meekly. I had to calm my nerves, before they got the best of me.

They looked at us suspiciously "What were you doing out there?" he asked. I stumbled for an answer, but Azula spoke up for me. "We were traveling from a village away from here. We needed to get to this village." She said calmly. "How long were you in there?" he asked. "A couple of days." She said. "So they didn't know." One guard said to the other. "About what?" I asked once I got back under control. He looked back at us "There was an attack by a fire bender." He said and the fear returned. That bandit did tell!

"A fire bender?" I squeaked out. "Yeah, we have the forest on lockdown. Did you guys not see the soldiers?" he asked and we shook our heads. "That's strange. Did you see any suspicious activity while you were out there?" he asked. I looked at Azula and she shrugged. Apparently, she didn't know what to do either.

"Um, no." I said, turning back to the men. "Well, we have a description of the people were after." He said and he reached for the information. I froze in place. We are truly screwed.

He pulled it out and read the description to us "The man who said he was attacked said it was two people. A woman and a man." And he continued to describe us almost exactly. Some of the descriptions were off, but Azula did hit him pretty hard. We were out of options, but they didn't suspect us by the way they were acting. Maybe we can wiggle our way out of this situation.

"Well, sir we did not see anyone with that description. But I'm sure they're out there and I'm confident you'll find them." I said in a calm voice. He eyed us for a second before smiling "Sorry for disturbing you sir." He said and he and his partner walked away.

I let out the breath that I was holding "That was too close for comfort." She nodded "Yeah, thank you for stupid soldiers." She muttered and I chuckled a little. Then his words sank in and I realized what he said. "He said they locked down the forest right?" I asked her. "Yeah, so?"

"Well, that means we can't go anywhere until they find what they're looking for. And what they're looking for is us, which means they aren't going to find us." What I was hinting at caught her "You mean we can't leave this place?!" she exclaimed. I nodded meekly and she didn't look to happy.

"Damnit, what are we going to do?" she asked. "I guess we have no choice but to stay here. If we leave, we'll be caught." I answered. She gave me an annoyed glare and I put my hands up defensively "Hey, don't blame me! I'm just as disappointed as you are." I said. I wasn't, but she didn't need to know that. She sighed and looked down "Fine, let's get into the village before we get stopped again."

I nodded and followed her into the village. Looks like we're going to be here for awhile; alone with Azula. And for some reason, I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

--

**There you are people and hope you enjoy. R&R please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Hey Hey. How is everyone on this glorious day? You don't have to answer that. **

**Just read**

**Don't own Avatar still**

**--**

Azula and I entered the village and quickly found an inn to stay in while we were here. We didn't have to rob anyone this time, and I felt good about that. We only got one room, after I convinced her we needed to save our money. She was reluctant, and that was to be expected with her.

We made our way to the room and I unlocked the door and stepped in. I looked around and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw it had two beds. That at least saved us many awkward moments that were bound to happen. She shoved her way past me and sat on the bed closest to the door. I rolled my eyes and sat on the bed opposite her.

We sat there for a minute or two until I spoke up "So, what do you want to do?"

She gave me a pointed glare "What makes you think I want to do something?" she answered.

I sighed "I was just bored, and I figured anything would be better than sitting in this room all day."

"Whatever, what do you suggest?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Do you want to walk around the town?" I asked. "This doesn't seem like too bad a place to be." I added.

She sighed "Fine, let's go before I change my mind." She said and she got up off the bed. I followed suit and followed her out the door. Once we got outside, I took a good look around the village. Like I said before, this village was fairly large compared to the others I've been to. There were many buildings, with people coming in and out in a constant pace. I didn't feel out of place this time because there were many travelers, like us, here in the village.

I led her down one of the streets leading away from the inn. We were passing many storefronts and people as I took in our surroundings some more. The people seemed nice enough, no dirty looks to speak of. Some actually smiled at us, surprisingly.

I looked over at Azula and she had her famous bored look on her face. "What? Do you not find this place charming?" I asked. Her eyes glanced at me, but her head remained forward. I smirked and she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't find things _charming_, especially earth kingdom slums." She said with slight venom in her words. She looked forward again and crossed her arms.

"This place isn't a _slum_." I said with air-quotes. "It's a very nice place, a lot better than places I've been to." I said remembering some certain places I've been. "I've been places you never want to see in your life." I said with a chuckle.

"I guess when you live in a glorious palace all your life, you can't help but think everything else is far below you." She said. I was surprised by her tone, it didn't hold the air of arrogance all her other statements held. I couldn't quite place it, but it definitely didn't sound like the Azula I'm used to. I glanced over at her and I saw the corner of her eyes. She looked to be in thought.

"You okay Azula? Something wrong?" I asked. I snapped her out of her reverie and she looked back up to me.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked with an annoyed expression and tone. Well, everything has to end at some point right?

"I don't know, I was just asking. Do you want to talk about it?" I offered.

"No." she said bluntly.

"Okay, don't want to share, I'm good with that." I said and I looked up ahead. I saw her head turn towards me, but I didn't acknowledge it. I kept my eyes forward as she continued to look at me. I was starting to grow uncomfortable "What?" I asked, looking back at her, but she quickly averted her gaze.

"Nothing." She said quickly. I shrugged and looked forward again. She is definitely acting weird today, maybe she's just tired. She was looking everywhere around us, but _me_. Her eyes avoided me as we continued down the busy street.

"Are you sure you're okay Azula?" I prodded again.

"Would you just drop it!" she yelled at me and stopped. She turned toward me "Nothing is wrong with me! I'm fine!" she continued to yell. We started to get curious glances from some of the villagers at her sudden outburst. She was still glaring at me, but I ignored it and pulled her along. She yanked from my grasp after a few yards.

I sighed and shook my head. This girl was absolutely impossible! I put my hands behind my head and looked up into evening sky. It was amazing at this time of day, not too hot, not too cold. The air was crisp and clean and the sky was beautiful. All kinds of hues melded together to create colorful creations of pictures. I allowed my mind to wander to all kinds of things. It settled on my friends and I felt a sad smile hit my lips as I thought of them.

"I wonder what Katara and the rest are doing?" I said aloud.

"Who cares." She stated coldly. I see she hasn't gotten over whatever the hell I did earlier, so I didn't retort and just kept walking. One good thing that came out of this adventure is I can tell when you can mess with Azula and the times you don't want to. And I deduced that this was not one of those times. Besides, she'll be fine in a minute or two.

"I bet they're looking for me right now." I said finally after the regulation two minutes you give Azula to cool off. Ha, I made a pun. "But I wonder where they're looking?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter where they're looking, they won't find you." She answered with her normal tone of voice. I raised an eyebrow and she continued "You really think they're smart enough to find you?" she asked.

"Hey, don't say that about them, we've beaten you plenty of times." I defended.

"Ha, hardly." She said dryly. "All the times you've 'beaten' me, you were lucky."

"Don't flatter yourself Azula. You had plenty of chances to capture Aang and you never could." I boasted to her half glare. "But don't worry, Zuko couldn't either." I said and her eyes shifted towards me.

"Did you just compare me to _Zuzu_? I think that's what I just heard." She said, ticked off slightly.

I chuckled "What? No love for the older brother? We are always so misunderstood." I said with a smile.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. It was always a rare occasion to see Azula smile. Not a fake smile or a sadistic smile, but a true smile. I can admit that she has a beautiful smile and it suits her well. So when she does smile, I cherish it and try to drill it into my brain.

It was starting to get dark and my stomach was growling. I suggested we find some place to eat and she was all too eager to comply. I guess I wasn't the only one who was hungry. We found a decent sized restaurant and we sat down at one of the outside tables. It was a cool night and a good comparison to the scorching hot day we had. The waiter came and asked what we would like. Azula answered her order and I said whatever the best meat he had was.

"Nice night huh?" I asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah it is." She said simply. She almost had a dreamy look on her face and I laughed a little. "What's so funny?" she asked when she noticed I was laughing.

"It's nothing Azula, it was just the look on your face." I said absently.

"What did I look like? Choose your words carefully." She said with a half-hearted glare. I liked when she acted like this, she seemed like a normal girl when she did. And something told me that I'm the only one who has seen this side of her and lived to tell the tale. Besides Mai and Ty Lee probably.

"You looked like you were happy." I said "You know, here with me." I added in a small voice with a blush rising. She turned her head from me and I could see she was blushing too.

"Oh, really." She said and desperately looked for something to stare at other than my face. I chuckled at her obvious embarrassment.

"It's okay Azula, I won't tell anyone that you're actually having a good time with me." I said with a half laugh.

"What are you talking about? I'm having a horrible time." She said as she drank her water. She tried to keep a straight face but, she was failing miserably.

"What happened to the best liar in the land Azula? You seem off today." I commented and she glared at me. Now that looked real.

"Shut up stupid." She said quickly. She certainly had her mood swings. "There is a difference between joking and lying." She said matter-of-factly.

"Wait, so you were joking? _You_ were joking?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" she asked and screwed her eyes at me.

"No, no." I said quickly and put my hands up in defense. "I was just surprised because you never joke, that's all." I defended. "Just caught off guard." I added for good measure.

"Well, now you know." She said triumphantly and took a victory sip of her water.

"I thought we agreed that I would be the comic relief guy and you would be the lightning, intimidating girl. If we cross over, it would all be ruined." I said jokingly and threw my hands in the air.

She laughed "What? Afraid I would steal your thunder?" she asked.

"No." I said stubbornly and crossed my arms.

"Wait, how would cross over to my side? You can't be a lightning, intimidating _girl_ unless you're not telling me something?" she asked with a wry smile.

"Did you just make a _good_ joke? I told you not to do that anymore!" I exclaimed while laughing. She laughed with me and the waiter arrived with our food. I thanked him and he returned to his business.

We ate in silence as I continually amazed by Azula. Why was she acting so different all of a sudden? She is talking _to_ me and not _at_ me. I'm not complaining at all, it's just…interesting to say the least. I liked it and I definitely had no problem admitting that. I just wish I could know what is going on in that head of hers. Was she sick? Or have I pushed her to the brink of insanity? No, that's stupid.

"Why aren't you eating?" she asked me. I shook my head and realized I wasn't eating my food. "Do you not like it?"

"No, I was just thinking is all." I said with a reassuring smile. She eyed me suspiciously, but didn't push it further. There was something that kept pushing itself into the forefront of my brain and I figured now would be best time to ask it. Considering Azula seems to be in a good mood right now. "Azula, what did you mean when you said that back there?" I asked, knowing full well she knew what I was referring to.

"I meant what I said. After spending my whole life in a glorious palace, everything else just feels second rate." She said bluntly.

"Yeah, that makes sense I guess." I agreed. Can I blame her for feeling that way? That's how she was raised. "That's what you're used to." I added and she nodded.

"I've had servants that gave me what I wanted all my life." She said with a distant look on her face. Her voice was reflective as she continued to talk about her palace life. I was amazed that she was even telling me these things; she must have at least some level of trust of me. I felt some pride when I realized she was starting to trust me.

"Well, if it's any consolation, you're doing just fine out here on your own." I said and she smiled at me.

"But I'm not alone out here. Like you said our first night out here, I have you. If you weren't here with me, I don't know where I would be." She said and I arched an eyebrow.

"Was that a compliment?" I asked with a smirk.

"Don't get used to it."

"Point taken."

We finished our dinner and decided to go back to the hotel to get some well deserved rest. We've had a pretty long day, at least I have. We got up to the room and I collapsed on to the bed and enjoyed its softness. I shut my eyes for a moment and stretched out on the bed. I heard rustle around the room, but I paid no attention to it.

I heard her sit on her bed and I opened my eyes to see her staring at me "Yes?" I asked, wondering why she was looking at me.

"What's your plan to get us out of this place?" she asked finally.

I gave her a funny look "What do you mean?" I asked, wanting her to elaborate.

"Those soldiers are looking for _us_, and I don't feel completely safe here. Someone is bound to recognize us and try to turn us in." she said and I pondered it for a moment.

"There isn't much we can do at this point. This whole place is on lockdown. So, unless _you_ have an idea on how to get out, were stuck." I informed and I was met by a miffed look on her face.

"You're serious? I can't believe you." She said disappointingly.

I turned towards her "You got an idea? Cause I got nothing. If we leave, they'll catch us. If we stay, we cut that risk down considerably." I defended.

She shook her head "If you haven't forgotten, they're looking for us. Which means if they don't look for us here, they'll never find us." She informed. "We'll be stuck here for who knows how long."

"We don't have another choice; were cut off from everything. We just have to hope they give us soon and call off the search."

"That's your brilliant plan? Waiting? Oh, you are amazing." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. She turned away from me and showed me her back.

"Calm down Azula, I'm doing my best." I said with a frustrated sigh. She didn't respond and I figured she was ignoring me. "Whatever." I muttered and lay back on my back. Can I do anything to please this woman?

I sighed; it's a lot better when she's nice to me, even if it's on rare occasions. What is going through her head when she talks to me? Why am I so affected by her? Why do I all of a sudden care about what she thinks of me?

I knew the answer to all these questions, but I was not going to admit it. It's impossible.

Could I have fallen in love with Princess Azula?

--

**Ooh, fun.**

**Before you tell me Azula was OOC in this chapter, let me say this. I know.**

**I'm trying to show that she's warming up to Sokka, without her jumping out and saying it. If you notice, she only acts that way when their alone.**

**See, I'm not a complete idiot…sometimes…**


	11. Chapter 11

**I think it's time for another chapter, don't you?**

**Of course you do**

**Or you wouldn't be reading this right now**

**Ha, I got you didn't I? It's ok, you don't have to admit it, but I'll know**

**I always know**

**Don't own Avatar**

**--**

I awoke to the sun filtering into our room and hitting me square in the face. I groaned and rolled over to try to escape it, but to no avail. I was already awake and there was no chance I was going to get to sleep again. I groaned again and pried myself off the bed.

I looked over and saw that Azula was still sleeping soundly. I decided to be nice and close the curtains on the window so she wouldn't be awoken too. I went back and sat on my bed, to ponder what we were going do.

I know she wants to leave as soon as possible and try to get back to the fire nation, but that's not something I want to happen. I need to stall for time until my friends can find me. But they can't possibly know I'm here, can they? It's a million to one shot that they're anywhere near here; not great odds for me.

If we do make it back to the fire nation, will she just throw me back in jail? Forgetting everything we've been through together? Probably. When we get back to the fire nation, she'll just turn back to the normal cold-hearted Azula. I can only hope that she'll remember what we've been through.

But I digress; I need to focus on the matter at hand. She's going to keep prodding me with questions and expecting me to come up with a plan. She's going to notice I'm stalling sooner or later and more likely sooner. But what can we do? This place is crawling with talented earth benders that are instructed to capture us on sight. And I don't especially feel like being chased all over the earth kingdom. And it's been only dumb luck we haven't been spotted yet.

The best option really is to just wait. But Azula will get agitated quickly and I do _not_ want to deal with that. I guess I'm just going to have to deal with it, no matter how much I don't want to.

I looked over to said girl and saw that she was no longer asleep, but staring at me. I arched an eyebrow "Can I help you?" I ask. Her golden eyes didn't waver, but she turned over and looked at the ceiling.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked with a yawn.

There was no use in lying to her "Thinking about how to get out of this town." I said simply. I put my hands behind my head and leaned back against the wall the bed was against.

"And what did you come up with?" she asked.

"Absolutely nothing." I said and she groaned.

"Of course you didn't." she said with a sigh. "Looks like we're stuck here huh?"

I nodded "Yeah, I can't see how we can get around the guards. I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Its fine, I understand." She said sincerely and I had to take a double-take. Did she just say that to me? This is Azula right? Man, she's either delirious cause she just woke up or I am.

"What did you say?" I asked, wanting to make sure of what she said.

"I said its okay, I know were in a tough spot." She said and she turned towards me and her eyes showed no lie. Wow, this is unexpected. I know she has been nicer to me over the past days, but I never expected that kind of talk from her. I mentally grinned.

"Thanks Azula." I said sincerely.

--

"Twinkletoes, I'm bored!" Toph complained to the Avatar.

Aang cracked an eye open to look at her "I'm trying to meditate Toph and I need complete silence." He replied and closed his eyes again. After a few seconds of silence Toph spoke up again.

"Why do you have to meditate?" she asked innocently. He sighed and uncrossed his legs. Looks like he wasn't going to be able to meditate today.

He looked at her "I don't have to meditate, I want to." He explained.

"Then why do you want to?" she asked again and Aang sighed.

"Because it clears my head." He said simply

"Oh, that sounds like a lot of fun." She said sarcastically and he chuckled a little.

"Okay, what do you think is fun?" he asked, smiling.

"That's easy: training, fighting, sleeping, poking fun at Sugar Queen and Sparky, you know the usual." She said and he laughed some more.

They were both sitting next to Appa on the outskirts of the village. Katara and Zuko were still in the town getting supplies and such. Aang wanted to keep Appa company and Toph had nothing better to do, so she accompanied him.

Toph leaned back against Appa and put her hands behind her head. Aang joined her and he stared up into the sky. They sat in comfortable silence as he watched the clouds roll by. It was Toph who broke the comfortable silence between them "Why are we just sitting here?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"I mean, why are we sitting here? Shouldn't we be looking for Snoozles?" she asked again, turning towards him.

"You heard that soldier, they have this place locked down." He explained.

"Did you forget we have Appa, we can just fly over them." she said as she patted Appa and Aang chuckled.

"Did you just suggest we _fly_? That doesn't sound like you Toph." He teased lightly.

"That's not the point stupid." She retorted.

"I know, but remember what Zuko said also. He wants to wait and have them get Sokka for us. Seems pretty smart actually." He said, turning towards her and propping his head up with his arm.

"I don't think it's very smart, personally." She commented, absently fingering some of Appa's soft fur. "I mean, we know he's here and that's all well and fine, but how do we know he's _still_ here. For all we know, he could deep within the fire nation by now. It seems stupid to sit around on something were not totally sure about."

"Wow, I never thought about it like that." he replied. "But do we want to deal with Azula?" he pointed out and she scoffed.

"We have her _severely_ outnumbered. It'll be a piece of cake."

Aang chuckled "I figured you say that; I told you, you were predictable."

"Twinkletoes…" she warned sternly which caused Aang to laugh even more.

"What? I'm just pointing out the obvious." He snickered

"I'm warning you Twinkletoes, remember what happened last time?" she warned again.

"Oh, of course I remember." He answered and the smile on his face got bigger.

Toph made a frustrated sound and Aang laughed more. Toph was then hit with an evil idea to get Aang to shut up. A noticeable smirk crossed her face as she leaned closer to him. When Aang noticed this, he immediately stopped laughing.

"Toph? What are you doing?" he asked with a confused expression. She didn't say anything as she continued to lean closer. "Toph?"

She quickly closed the gap and she pressed her lips to his. Aang's eyes went completely wide at the connection. He was shocked Toph would be so bold. He wanted to kiss her back, but she broke away from him before he was able to. He sat there with a dumbstruck look on his face.

She smirked and got to her feet "How's that for predictable?" she mocked and walked away from him.

--

"Excuse me sir?" I heard as Azula and I are walking down the town street. I turn to see a middle-aged woman looking at me.

"Uh, yeah?" I responded.

"Why do you have a sword with you? You know this is a peaceful place right?" she asked and tilted her head in wonderment. I glance back to my sword and back at her.

"Uh, I'm a warrior." I said and puffed my chest out a bit. Azula poked me in the stomach and chest shrinks back.

"Okay…but, it wouldn't be very smart to keep that with you. If someone is offended by that, they could report you." The woman said.

"Report me?" I asked.

"Yeah, we don't have any rules against it, but the authorities frown on weaponry with civilians. It would be smart of you to not keep that with you when you're in the town. You could be fined."

"Oh, I didn't realize. Thank you ma'am." I said.

"You're welcome. Can I ask why you have a sword with you?" she asked and I laughed nervously.

"Uh, got to protect yourself right? These times are rough with the war and all." I said and sent a sideways glance at Azula. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. I smirked and turned back to the woman.

"This is a safe place, like I said before. But I guess your intentions aren't far off, did you hear there's a fire bender on the loose?" she asked.

"Uh yeah, that's why I have my sword! I need to defend myself from despicable fire benders!" I said nervously. She gave me a weird look "Uh, cause I hate fire benders! They're evil…and uh…ugly!" I added and received a punch in the gut from Azula to quiet me.

"Will you excuse us?" Azula said and dragged me away. Once we got a good distance from the woman I regained my balance.

"Why did you punch me?!" I yelled

She gave me a pointed glare "Despicable? Ugly?" she said and I laughed nervously.

"Oh, my bad. I didn't mean it like that-" I said but she cut me off with a wave of her hand.

"Tell it to someone who cares." She said and she walked away from me. I sighed and straightened up as the pain dissipated in my stomach. I ran to catch up to her and grabbed her and spun her around.

"Azula, I'm sorry. I had to say something!" I tried to reason, but she wasn't buying it. She didn't say anything, only continued to glare at me. I sighed "I'm really sorry Azula. I did not mean a word I said in relation to you." I said sincerely and her expression softened a little.

I cleared my throat "Um, I actually think quite the opposite of you." I said. I pondered if I should continue my thought, but figured I was already in too deep. "Um, I think you're very beautiful Azula." I said and averted my eyes from hers with embarrassment.

I didn't hear a sound from her and I slowly brought my gaze back to her. Her eyes were averted as well, but a definite blush stained her cheeks. "Uh, thanks. Um, you aren't bad yourself." She said quickly and turned and walked briskly away.

I chuckled lightly at my situation. I'm beginning to liken this situation to a great wall of sorts. There is a giant wall separating Azula's heart from mine or from everyone else for that matter. She built this wall with years and years of emotional separation with someone that cares about her. I've already chipped and chipped away at this wall for the amount of time we've been together. I'm starting to see through her façade; to the girl I think she wants to be. It's only a matter of time before the whole wall comes down. And I'm starting think it's inevitable, even if she doesn't want it.

When I caught up to her, we continued to walk and talk about different things. I'm starting to enjoy just walking around this town. It was quaint and had a homey feel to it. It was weird to see people completely happy nowadays, what with the war and everything.

"These people must feel invincible." I commented absently. I was met with a weird look from my companion.

"Elaborate?"

"Everyone we've talked to has said stuff about safety and such. The war hasn't affected these people at all, by the looks of it at least. It's kind of funny to think about. The fire nation princess is right under their noses and they have no clue."

She laughed a little "I would hate to see the riot if we were to be discovered."

I nodded "They would probably lose all hope." I said.

"Hope?" she questioned.

"These people are already confused on how a _normal _fire bender infiltrated their sanctuary. What if they knew you were here? They would probably think they're vulnerable because such a high ranking and powerful bender got in."

"But we got here on complete accident." She stated and I shook my head.

"They won't know that. All they'll know is Princess Azula is here and, no offense, that usually means trouble." I said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She said and I grinned.

"Can I get that in writing?"

"Not on your life."

We decided to eat dinner and head back to the inn. I wasn't all that tired, but just sitting around on a bed sounded much better than walking around some more. When we got back, I immediately flopped onto my bed. She sat on her bed in a more refined manner. We sat in silence for a minute or two until she broke the silence between us.

"How long has my brother been with you guys?" she asked. That question wasn't on my short list of 'Things Azula says', but I answered her.

"About a month or so, Why?" I asked.

She shrugged "I just wanted to know. Did it take awhile for you to get used to him?" she asked.

I turned towards her "Kind of. I didn't really trust him at first, but he was fine after awhile." I said. "It was also pretty awkward." I added.

"Kind of like us."

"Yeah, I guess so. But were a little bit different." I said.

"How so?"

"Well for starters, he didn't imprison me." I said.

She rolled her eyes "Calm down, it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah, it was super fun." I said sarcastically. "Why did you want to know about Zuko anyway?" I asked.

"No reason really." She said and I smirked.

"Does Azula miss her big brother?" I teased. She glared at me and I laughed. "I know, I know. Calm down Azula, I won't tell anyone." She continued to glare at me.

"What about your sister and Zuko?" she asked. I guess she's trying to get even, but it's not going to work.

"You know what, if he makes her happy, I'm fine with them." I said and she nodded.

"Still can't believe Zuzu fell for a water bender." She commented and I chuckled.

"Please, Zuko's a giant softie. Katara has him in the palm of her hand." I said.

"You think I don't know my own brother? Zuko was a complete mama's boy when he was younger." She said and my interest was sparked (Ha, a pun).

"Zuko? He doesn't seem like the type."

"Oh yeah, but…" and she trailed off.

"Azula? Are you alright?" I asked.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine." She said quickly.

"Well, what were you going to say?" I asked again. I moved to sit on the edge of my bed. She turned and stared at the ceiling.

"It's just about my mother." She said.

"What about your mother?" I asked.

"Nothing." She snapped. "It's none of your business."

"Okay, I understand Azula. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." I said, trying to be supportive.

She turned back to me "Thank you."

I nodded "You're welcome." I said and I moved to lie on my bed again. I put my hands behind my head and stared at the ceiling. "You know, my mother died." I said and she looked back at me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, when I was a lot younger. She was killed." I said. I didn't feel awkward telling her this. Maybe it's I'm just not that type of person or maybe I feel comfortable with her. I wouldn't tell a total strange, so that says something at least. I didn't tell her exactly _how_ she died; I didn't want her to feel bad, even though she personally didn't have anything to do with it.

"Um, how did she die?" she asked. Well, there goes that plan.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked. She hesitated a bit, but nodded to me. "When Katara and I were younger, there was a fire nation raid on our village. My father and the other warriors tried their best to defeat the raiders. They were able to drive off the raiders, but… my mother wasn't so lucky. She was killed by them."

I turned my head to gauge her reaction and saw that her eyes were widened. She was about to say something but, I cut her off. "Azula, don't say anything." I said with a wave of my hand. "You had nothing to do with it, so don't worry."

"But…"

"No, I said don't worry." I repeated and she nodded. I continued to rest until Azula spoke up.

"My mother disappeared when I was young. I don't know what happened to her." She said. I was shocked she would reveal something like that to me.

"Seems were more alike than we knew." I said and she nodded. "I never see my father, so Katara's the only real family I have." I mentioned, not expecting much of a response.

"At least you have a family member who cares about you." She said and I turned towards her. "The only family I have is my father, but I don't think he sees me as a daughter. He sees me more as I soldier. His perfect warrior." She said. Her tone was mellow and showed no emotion.

"Are you okay Azula? I mean-" but I was cut off.

"Shut up about it."

I was taken aback by her sudden change. "Are you sure Azula? I'm here for you."

"I don't need your pity." She said coldly and turned away from me.

I got off my bed and walked around to where she was facing. I wasn't about to give up; she needs someone right now. I think I struck a nerve deep within her. I sat on her bed next to where she was laying "Azula, it's not pity. I want to help, if I can."

"You can't help."

"Try me."

That set her off and she sat up "You don't understand! How would you feel if everyone hated you huh? Would love to watch you burn and die! My friends fear me and my family hates me! You will never understand what I go through on a daily basis!" she was now fully upright and screaming at the top of her lungs. Tears were streaking down her face "I have no one and I never will!"

Before I had a chance to contemplate if this was a smart move or not, I pulled her into my lap. I leaned back on the wall and held her close to me. She didn't resist; only cried into my chest. I leaned my cheek on the top of her head "Ssh Azula, it's alright. I'm here."

She continued to cry into my chest as I whispered words of encouragement to her.

"Ssh Azula, I'm here for you. You have me now. You'll always have me."

"I'll always be here for you."

There goes another piece of the wall.

--

**There you go people**

**I really liked how this chapter turned out and I hope you do too.**

**Stay fresh homie**


	12. Chapter 12

… **I got nothing**

**Don't own Avatar**

**--**

"Where are we going?" Katara asked.

Zuko tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her along "It's a secret." He said. She rolled her eyes and let him drag her to where ever he was taking her. He was leading her into the forest outside the village.

"Zuko, should we be here? What if the soldiers see us?" she asked.

He glanced back at her "The soldiers aren't this close to the village, plus it's pretty secluded." He explained and quickened his pace. She sighed at the lack of answers he was giving her.

They arrived at their destination as he led her through the trees. She gasped when she saw the sight before her. It was a field of flowers with vibrant, varying colors. It seems every color on the spectrum was in this particular field. It was surrounded by trees that separated it from the outside world. Flowers were swaying in the light breeze and it only enhanced the beauty of the place.

"Oh wow, how did you find this place?" she asked, amazed by the sight before her.

He grinned "I was training yesterday and I stumbled across it. I figured you would like it." He said. She walked forward into the field and admired the view. She couldn't remember the last time she saw something this beautiful. She bent down and admired them from a closer view. She fingered some of the flowers as she felt Zuko's presence at her side.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked.

"Like I said before, I thought you would like it and well…there's something I want to tell you." He said.

She turned to him and saw that he had a serious expression on his face. "What is it Zuko?" she asked and stood up to his level. He sighed and grabbed her hands with his.

"Katara I… you need to know something. I've doing a lot of thinking about many things; about the war, our mission, my family…and us."

"Us?" she questioned.

"Yeah, most of my thoughts have been about us." He revealed and looked down at the ground. "I...I think I've developed strong feelings for you Katara. I wasn't sure what they meant at first, and that's why I thought about it a lot. At first I thought it was only camaraderie for you, but then I realized that it's different than what I feel for the others." He said. He looked back up at her "Then I thought it was just a little crush that would blow over eventually, but…it didn't."

Her eyes widened "What are you trying to say?"

"I…I think I might have fallen in love with you Katara." he confessed and she gasped.

"Love?" she gasped.

He nodded his head "Yeah, it's the only explanation I have for what I feel."

Katara didn't know how to react to his sudden confession. Yes, she had feelings for the fire bending prince, but love? Did she really feel the same way as him? Maybe it was love she felt, but she couldn't be sure. She didn't know what love felt like.

"Zuko, I…" she started but trailed off. "How do you know its love you feel?" she finally asked.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before Katara. This feeling is completely new to me, but I like it. When I see your face, I smile and that's rare for me." he said with a slight smile. She smiled back at his little joke."How do you feel?" he asked. He was scared to death of not knowing.

She sighed and looked down "I don't know Zuko, I'm sorry. I have deep feelings for you too, but I don't know what they mean." She said and his face fell considerably.

"Oh, I see." He said and he looked down. She grabbed his face and pulled it back up.

"Zuko, I may not know what the feelings are, but that doesn't mean I feel strongly for you. I probably do love you, but I can't be sure." She said. He smiled a little and pulled her into a hug. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Zuko, will you wait for me?" she asked him.

"For what Katara?"

"For me to figure out these feelings I have. I don't want to say it back until I know for a fact that I love you." She clarified with a tiny sob. "With all that's happening right now, I need to be sure."

"Of course Katara, I would wait forever."

--

Azula stirred in my arms slightly, but didn't wake. She pushed her head further into my shoulder and I tightened my grip on her.

She fell asleep in my arms last night after what happened, her confession to me. She shed a lot of tears and she was extremely vulnerable. She opened up to me in a way I never thought possible for her, but it was my fault. I had pried into her personal life and I felt awful about myself. How was I supposed to know she would react like that? It stirred something deep inside me to see such a strong, proud woman who I have (admittedly) feelings for, cry. It stirred a multitude of feelings in me.

I want to do more for her than just hold her, but I couldn't. If she's going to get through this, she's going to have to do the most work. I'll be with her through it all, to offer whatever help I can. Hopefully we can get through this.

I didn't get much sleep last night, as I was trying to keep Azula comfortable in my lap. My ass fell asleep hours ago, but I didn't care much. She was much more important than I was at this point. Something tells me that she'll always be more important than me in my mind. Once she got to sleep, she slept soundly through the night and I was grateful for that. It meant she was comfortable at least.

She began to stir in my arms and it looked like she was waking up this time. I loosened my grip on her so she could move easier. Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned. She glanced around for a bit, until she realized where she was. She looked up in my eyes and I offered a reassuring smile. She still had a sad look in her eyes and they were still pink and puffy. She didn't say anything and she looked back down.

"Hey, are you alright?" I offered.

She didn't say anything, only continued to avoid my eyes. She didn't move at all and that worried me. The Azula I know would call me a name and force her way out of my grip, but she didn't do anything. It seemed like she lost her _fire_, and that's what worried me. I tilted her chin up to look at me.

"Azula, say something." I pleaded to her.

"What's there to say?" she said after a minute.

"Anything, are you alright?" I pleaded again.

"You think I'm alright, you idiot? I'm weak." She said with a rising voice.

"How are you weak? Cause you cried?"

"Yeah, I couldn't control my feelings and that's the ultimate weakness." She said and averted her eyes from mine. She tried to move her head away again, but I held fast.

"You think your weak cause of that? Azula, you're the strongest woman I know and that's a fact. But everyone can't be stoic every hour of everyday, you just can't." I said. "Azula, I won't judge you, I promise." I said and she looked back up at me.

"I don't care what you think about me."

"And that's a lie." I retorted. She tried to glare at me, but she failed. She knew I was right. "We all have our own problems Azula, and it hurts more than it helps to push them down and not talk about them."

She was about to retort to me, but I cut her off "Don't worry; I'm not going to force you into it. All I ask is for you to return to the old Azula. You know, the Azula that abuses me and calls me names. I'm starting to miss her." I said with a grin. I saw the corner of her lips quirk up and I felt relieved. "If it helps, just call me an idiot or something. I'm a man; I can take it." I said.

"Barely." She replied and I smiled. I had my old Azula back. "So, are you going to let me go or do I have to remind you of what happened the last time you did this?" she asked and I grinned.

"I don't know, you're too warm to let go just yet." I teased and she arched an eyebrow at me.

"I will make it a lot warmer unless you release me." she said and I got the point. I let my arms fall and she wiggled out of my lap. I got up as well, but gingerly. My entire lower body was asleep and I almost collapsed. I stretched for a bit to relieve the pain.

"What are we doing today?" she asked and I shrugged.

"There really isn't much to do here, so I have no idea." I replied.

"Well, let's just go and I bet we can find something." She said and I nodded.

We were about to walk out the door, but I stopped her. I turned around and faced her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Are you going to be okay Azula?" I asked one more time.

She nodded "I'll be fine, don't worry." She reassured.

"Okay." I said with a nod. I went to grab my sword that was by the door, but she stopped me.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Grabbing my sword." I said nonchalantly.

"Remember what that woman said? It would draw attention to ourselves if you take it with you." She pointed out.

"Huh? I'm not going anywhere without it Azula." I said and I picked it up.

"No, you need to leave it here." She commanded and I scoffed.

"I can't leave my sword. What if we are discovered? I won't be able to protect myself from the attackers." I said, but she shook her head.

"I don't want to take that chance idiot; you're going to get us captured."

"I need my sword; not having my sword is like you not having your bending." I said, but she waved it off.

"Deal with it."

"I'm taking it Azula." I said defiantly and she sighed.

"Whatever."

I rolled my eyes and put my sword on my back. At least she didn't make me leave my boomerang; I can take solace in that. We got outside and walked away from the inn. I looked over at Azula and she seemed to be deep in thought, so I didn't bother her. I didn't feel right, right now. Something just didn't feel normal and it put me a little on edge.

"Hey." I heard Azula say and I turned to her.

"Yeah."

"Did you mean what you said last night?" she asked and I was confused.

"What?"

"About you always being there for me." she said and my face went white. She remembers that?

"Uh, well…um." I said very eloquently.

"Or did you just say that cause it sounded good at the time?" she asked.

I sighed "No Azula, I wouldn't say it unless I meant it."

"Then what did you mean?" she asked.

I stopped and so did she "Can we talk about this someplace else?" I asked and she nodded. We went into a small teashop and sat at a table. She was looking at me expectantly and I sighed.

"I meant what I said last night. Every word." I started. I couldn't read the expression she was showing, and I desperately wanted to know what she was thinking. "I mean…I don't know if you feel the same way but, I consider you a friend Azula." I said and her expression didn't change.

"You consider me to be a friend?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do. Do you consider me to be a friend?" I asked, wanting to know where I stood with her. I think I'm pushing the limits of whatever it is we are, but I felt like it had to be asked. I was desperate to know how she felt about me.

"Yes, I do consider you as a friend." She answered and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, friends are there for each other in their times of needs. So I meant it when I said I'm here for you." I clarified.

"Okay, but what happens when we go back to being enemies again. What then? Are we going to forget this ever happened? Will you still be my friend?" she asked.

"Azula, I've been wondering that for awhile." I replied seriously and she arched an eyebrow.

"Well, then what will happen?" she asked again.

"I think that's up to you more than me." I replied and her eyes flashed a bit.

"How so? You think I'm going to forget all that we've been through?" she asked, her voice rising in anger.

"Well, you haven't showed any evidence that you won't." I did not like where this conversation is going.

She looked like she was going to yell at me, but she held back. "I guess you're right. What's going to happen then?"

"I don't know; it's complicated." I said and she nodded. She was about to say something else, but she was cut off by a commotion outside. "What the-?" I said and I got up to check it out.

"They caught the fire bender! And there's two of them!" someone yelled and froze for a second. Azula noticed it and shoved me forward.

"I'm right here, they're obviously not talking about me." she said. There was a crowd of people forming and we pushed through it. We got to the epicenter of the people and I saw some soldiers pulling along two figures. The figures were woman by the look of it and they were chained up. It was when they got that I realized who they were.

"Mai and Ty Lee!" Azula exclaimed quietly and I nodded my head. They were being pushed along by the soldiers and they didn't look too good. They were dirty and their fine robes were ripped and caked with mud and muck. A sudden feeling of dread came over me 'If they were captured by these soldiers, they must be good'

"We have to do something." Azula said and I nodded. We couldn't let them be captured, who knows what these people would do to them.

"We aren't fire benders!" Ty Lee yelled to the soldiers. Well, they aren't lying when they say that.

"Save it." One of the soldiers said.

"We aren't fire benders!" she yelled again. "Did you see us fire bend? No you didn't!"

The soldier turned around to them "We have enough evidence already. Look at your clothes and your eyes. You aren't fooling anyone."

I looked over to Azula and I nodded to her. She nodded back, silently agreeing with what had to be done. I walked out into the circle with Azula following close behind me.

"Let them go." I said sternly.

They looked up to us and Mai and Ty Lee's eyes lit up when they saw us. "Azula! Cutie!" Ty Lee yelled and I wondered if she knew my real name. But I need to focus on the matter at hand. The soldiers saw us as well.

"Why should we let them go, they're fire benders." One said.

"Let them go now." I repeated.

"Make us." He said and I smirked. There was only two of them, it would be equal enough. I un-sheathed my sword and took my stance. The soldiers took the threat serious and took their respective stances.

"Azula." I leaned to her.

"Yeah?"

"Distract them while I free the girls." I said and she nodded. She took her stance and unleashed her deadly blue fire. I saw out the crowd start to panic.

"Fire Bender!" they yelled and ran around to get out of the way. The soldiers were taken off guard by Azula's assault and they released Mai and Ty Lee. I dashed through the sheer confusion and found them on the ground at my feet.

"Fancy meeting you here." I said nonchalantly. They looked up at me and I smirked. They had cuffs on their wrists with chains attaching them to the other and the same on their feet. "Hold out your arms." I commanded and they obliged. I quickly cleaved through the chains on their arms and their feet.

Once I freed them, I turned back to Azula who was still fighting the soldiers. The soldiers were very strong and she started to struggle against them. That woman was not kidding when she said the earth benders were talented. But something seemed off with Azula, she wasn't fighting like I've seen her in the past.

Without another thought, I charged into the fight sword drawn. One soldier must have heard me coming, because he turned around. He stepped forward and punched a clump of earth at me. It wasn't very big, so I guess he underestimated me. I cut through the earth and came on him quickly. I barreled into him with my shoulder and he went to the ground in shock.

"Azula! We need to get out of here, now!" I yelled to her. She dodged over another attack and turned to me.

"Where are we going to go!" she yelled back and she turned her attention back to the soldier.

"I don't know, but we can't stay here! More soldiers are bound to show up if we stay any longer!" I yelled back. I turned back to the soldier who had gotten up.

"You're going to pay for tha-" he started but was cut off. He fell over on the ground and Ty Lee was standing behind him. "What did you do to me?" he demanded from his position on the ground. I tilted my head in Azula's direction and Ty Lee got the message. She ran off to help Azula and I bent down to the fallen soldier.

"Can't move can you?" I asked with a smirk.

"What did you do to me?" he demanded again.

I laughed a little "You have been immobilized. I know what it feels like, it isn't fun is it?" I said and I patted his shoulder. "Oh well, it will wear off eventually." I said and I stood back up. I turned back to the others and saw they were standing around the other soldier, who was on the ground also. 'Man they work fast'

I ran over to them "We need to get out of here." I demanded.

"Where are we going?!" Azula asked again and I shook my head.

"I don't know, but we definitely can't stay here, that's for sure." I said and turned towards the forest. "We can probably hide out somewhere until we can find a way into fire nation territory." I explained. I heard more commotion behind me and I took that as I sign to get out of there. I re-sheathed my sword and took off into the woods, knowing the girls were behind me.

I hoped we wouldn't find any soldiers in the woods and we could put some distance between us and the other soldiers in the town. We would have to find a place to sit and rest for a little bit; we couldn't run all day. If we're lucky, we can find a place that's covered so they won't know were there because I know there will be search parties looking for us. I turned back to the girls behind me.

"When we get a good distance from the village, start looking for places to rest!" I yelled back to them and they nodded. I was really starting to curse our luck; everything was going fine, but now we're running for our lives.

Don't get me wrong, we needed to save Mai and Ty Lee and I'm glad we did. But now were in another bad spot. I was trying to avoid being chased through the earth kingdom, but that plan didn't really work. And now we are really fugitives. Everyone will know what we look like once those soldiers inform the others and then were really screwed. And the worst of all, I think Azula and I were just about to get to something important, but we were interrupted…

We got far enough away and fatigue started to kick in for me, so I started to look hard for a secluded space. I figured that we should go deep within the forest and away from the road, for obvious reasons. So I slowed down and decided to think like a person searching for someone else and go the exact opposite route. I came to a complete stop and turned to the girls behind me.

"Let's go through those trees, but try not to break the branches and such. Because if we leave a path, it would lead the soldiers right to us." I informed. I turned back to the trees and eased my way through the thick brush and bramble, careful not to leave a path.

We came upon a small depression in the ground, surrounded by trees and bushes. The depression was sunk about four or five feet down and had a diameter of ten feet or so. It seemed perfect, so I jumped down into it. It had tall trees surrounding it and some low hanging ones that were scattered. It would give us excellent cover for the impending night.

"Let's rest here for the night and we'll start up in the morning." I instructed and sat back against the ridge of the depression. It felt good to give my legs rest. Azula came and sat next to me against the ridge.

"Thanks for saving them." she said and I chuckled a little.

"I didn't do much, you did most of the work." I praised. I leaned my head back against the ridge and stared up into the sky.

"You shouldn't sell yourself short, we wouldn't have gotten this far without your leadership." She praised me and I looked back at her.

"Thanks."

"So, what's the plan?" she asked and Mai and Ty Lee came and sat down. Mai was on the other side of Azula and Ty Lee was in front of us.

"I wish I had one. The only thing we can do now is rest and hope they don't find us." I said with a sigh. "In the morning, were going to have to move cautiously and off the main roads, as to avoid detection. They're going to have all kinds of search parties looking for us."

She nodded "Okay, so I guess we should rest then, were going to have a long day tomorrow. So what happened to you guys?" she asked Mai and Ty Lee. They looked at each other and Ty Lee answered her.

"After the ship wrecked, we were able to get to the shore. We weren't sure where we were, so we searched for a place to stay. But we didn't have any money or anything, so we couldn't get anything. We knew that the villages would recognize our clothes, so we stayed in the forest. Until those soldiers saw us and captured us and you know the rest." She explained and I almost laughed. Almost.

"But you guys look like you fared much better than us." Mai spoke up and Azula nodded.

"Yeah, he's not completely useless." She said, motioning to me.

"Oh thank you Princess Azula, it's an honor to serve you." I said sarcastically and she laughed a little. I saw Ty Lee arch an eyebrow at us.

"You two seem chummy." She said with a smirk, but neither of us responded to it.

"Azula? Are you alright? You didn't seem to be yourself back there against the soldiers." I asked. That worried me a lot; if we were going to get out of this alive, we were going to need her strength.

She sighed and looked back up to me "Not exactly, I feel fine, but…" she trailed off. She lifted her fingers up and pointed them towards the forest wall opposite us. I saw lightning start to crackle on her fingers, but it fizzled out.

"I can't use my lightning anymore."

--

**Ooh, What does this mean? **

**You don't know do you?**

**I figured as much**

**Don't worry, everything will become clearer soon enough, you just have to be patient**

**R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**You people are damn smart, it made me cry**

**No, not really. That would be gay**

**Anyway, what I mean is: you people guessed what I was doing with the whole situation with Azula. I guess I'm not the master of suspense huh? Oh well, you guys suck**

**Just kidding…or not…or yes. Ha, that's suspense.**

**And because I'm a caring individual, I'm going to give you all some parting advice. I used to do this all the time and I still do it when I'm bored. If you want to make just about anyone uncomfortable, I have a pretty good suggestion. Just a few simple steps:**

**Go up to a group of people who are laughing about something, preferably people you don't know personally.**

**Join in their laughter and give them this "Ha-ha, Sex with men?"**

**It will be the most awkward silence you will ever hear…or not hear actually. Just look at them with a goofy smile and walk off.**

**Good times, good times. Why would I tell you this you ask? I'm bored. **

**Still don't own Avatar**

**--**

"What do you mean you can't use your lightning?!" I asked incredulously. My voice nearly failed on me when I said it, as I felt a twinge of fear streak up my spine. Can we really get of this situation without Azula's strength?

"I don't know what it is, but I tried to use it against the soldiers and it didn't work." She said as she continued to stare at her fingers. She seemed analytical about the situation and that threw me off. You would think she would be mad or something right?

"Did you use it right?" Ty Lee asked and I nearly smacked my forehead.

"Did you seriously just ask that?" Mai retorted back and Ty Lee's face fell.

"Sorry."

"Seriously, we need to find out why you can't use your lightning." I said, trying to get to the point. "Do you know why? Are you injured?" I suggested and she shook her head.

"No, I feel fine and I… don't know why I can't." she said. I nodded and thought for a moment

"Alright, let's think for a moment. I've noticed there aren't a lot of fire benders that can use lightning, and I've heard Zuko say it's the purest form of it. What makes you so special, that you can use it?" I asked.

"My dad taught me how to use it." She explained.

"Okay, but that doesn't help us right now." I said and an idea popped into my head "Why can you use it and Zuko can't?" I asked.

"Because Zuzu's a weakling." She said bluntly.

"I'm serious Azula." I reprimanded and she sighed.

"I don't know! He just can't!" she exclaimed.

"Wow, we're getting nowhere." Mai said, but I didn't pay attention to it.

"Zuko's a good fire bender, there has to be some reason he can't use lightning." I said and Azula looked over at me.

"I do remember something my father explained to me. He said to use lightning, you must be at complete equilibrium with yourself." She said and I nodded. "You must not have any inner turmoil within yourself, you must be secure."

"Okay, now we have something to work off of. That reason would explain why Zuko wouldn't be able to use it, since he has always had problems like that." I said and she looked back down at the ground. "So, what inner turmoil do you have?" I prodded.

"Uh…I, um don't know." She stuttered out and I sighed. It was about this time I wished I could tell if she was lying or not. She didn't look at me when she said it, but that doesn't matter. She could fool anyone, even Toph.

"Well, you better figure it out and quick or we might not survive this ordeal." I said and she looked back up at me. I said it a little too harshly than I intended, but were in a very serious situation.

"Azula?" Ty Lee ventured. Azula turned towards her and nodded. "What happened between you two while we were gone?" she asked and I nearly coughed.

Azula was thrown off too "What was that?"

"You guys are a lot closer than I would have…" but Azula cut her off.

"No more questions get some rest." She said quickly. Ty Lee tried to say something else, but Azula cut her off again "You'll need energy for tomorrow, so get some rest." She repeated sternly and Ty Lee got the point. She frowned and sat next to Mai, who was asleep. She may have been awake, but I'll never know with her.

Azula leaned her head back against the ridge of the depression and stared up into the sky. Her eyes seemed to be troubled. She knows what the problem is within her, but she just won't tell us. If she wants to do it herself, that's fine. I just hope she figures it out quickly. "Are you alright Azula?" I asked.

"Don't even start with that, Sokka." She sighed.

"I'm just worried abo- what did you just call me?" I asked suddenly. Did I just hear what I thought I heard?

"I called you Sokka, that is your name right?" she said to me like I was dumb.

"Yeah, I just didn't know _you_ knew. I thought you thought my name was peasant or water boy or idiot or-" I said but she cut me off.

"Okay, okay I get it. I know your name." she said with a small laugh. "It's not a big deal."

"Of course it's a big deal! I haven't heard my own name in forever! I was starting to think my name truly was peasant." I said and waved my hands in a comic manner.

She rolled her eyes "You are such a baby."

I scoffed, but didn't say anything. If I remember correctly, it's still a long distance until we get to anything that could be classified as "safe" for us. How long can we keep this up? We're not going to find places like this everywhere we go. And if we hit fields and villages, there won't be anywhere to hide from the soldiers.

Why am I the one who always get chased by people? Doesn't matter what side I'm on. It seems my luck likes to play with me. One day I'm getting through to Azula and the next day I'm running from crazy earth benders with three girls who have social problems.

"Can we make a fire?" I heard Azula ask me.

I shook my head "We can't, it would attract the attention of the people looking for us."

She nodded and I saw her shiver slightly.

"Are you cold Azula?" I asked.

"A little." She replied.

"I thought you were a big bad fire bender, I didn't know you could get cold." I teased lightly. She threw a half-hearted glare at me and involuntarily shivered again. It was a cold evening out, but after living in the polar region most of your life you don't notice it as much. So I did what any good _friend_ would do, I pulled her into an embrace. For body heat, of course. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her into my side.

She didn't resist, only laid her head on my shoulder. "Get some rest; I want to try to move during the night. There might be fewer soldiers we'll have to deal with." I told her and she nodded slowly.

"Are you going to rest?" she asked with a slight yawn.

I shook my head "No, I can't. I got to make sure the soldiers don't find us. Someone needs to keep watch." I said. She gave a small nod and I let her rest.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ty Lee's expression of shock and puzzlement. It was a look that said 'What did you do to her?'I laughed quietly and shrugged the shoulder Azula wasn't on. I turned my attention back to looking and listening for signs of soldiers.

On a lighter note, I think I got my answer to my main question 'How is Azula going to act around others?' and I must say.

I like the answer.

--

"Think fast Twinkletoes!" Toph yelled as she sent a boulder careening towards her student. Aang was able to leap over it and send another boulder back. She easily stopped it "Is that all you got? You aren't getting better at this, you're getting worse!" she insulted him.

His shoulders slumped noticeably "Can we rest? It's getting really late and I'm tired." He complained.

She scoffed at the notion "How are you supposed to get better if you quit every time you're tired?" she reprimanded.

"We've been training for over four hours! I need a break sometime!" he retorted loudly and she finally let up.

"Fine, but only a five minute break, then it's back to training." She said and Aang cheered. She sat down where she stood and Aang bounded happily towards her and sat next to her. "You know you're acting like a baby right?"

"Eh, it got me a rest didn't it? I think it worked just fine." He said as he lay back onto the ground.

"What are you talking about Twinkles?" she asked, warily.

"Like I've said before, you're not only predictable, but you're also just a big softie underneath it all." He said matter-of-factly.

"You know, there was a time when that would bother me. But now I'm completely fine." She said nonchalantly and lay next to Aang with her hands behind her head.

"Oh really?" he said with a small smirk.

She nodded "Yep."

"So you agree with me?" he asked.

"Do I agree with you? No, but it doesn't bother anymore." he said and Aang laughed. "What's funny?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking of the last time I teased you. What a fun night." He said in a light reflecting tone.

Toph remembered that night and smiled a little, but it went unnoticed by Aang "Calm down Twinkletoes."

He laughed again "I just think it's funny that we've done that. It's like were playing tag, but with kisses." He said and he turned towards her. He saw her blush a little, but she didn't turn away from him.

"That's a weird game of tag."

"Yeah, but I think it's more fun." He said with a laugh. She rolled her unseeing eyes at his antics.

"I never knew the Avatar was such a pervert." She commented and he scoffed.

"I am not a pervert."

"How are you not a pervert? You're talking about kissing me." she pointed out and he gave a short laugh.

"If I remember correctly, you kissed me." he said with a point in her direction.

"Yeah! Because you kissed me!" she practically yelled at him. She was really getting tired of his blasé attitude.

"Hence to the reference that we're playing tag." He said with a smile and she rolled her eyes again. "Please, you know you like it." He said with a hint of arrogance.

"Whatever Twinkletoes."

"Ah, but I noticed you didn't deny it." He said with a smirk and she didn't respond. He laughed at his small victory over teacher as he looked back up in the sky. He knew she wanted to train some more, but that was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment, so he had his plan.

"Hey Toph?" he ventured.

She turned back towards him "Yeah?" she said with a slightly harsh tone, obviously still annoyed with him at the moment. He moved over and quickly kissed her on the lips. It was only for a second and he pulled away before she knew what happened.

"Tag, you're it."

--

It was time to move and I knew it. The moon was high in the night sky, overlooking the forest we were in. The girls were sleeping, but I had to wake them up. I let had let them rest for a couple of hours, mainly for Mai and Ty Lee to regain their strength, but Azula fell asleep pretty quickly also. I hated waking her up when she looked so peaceful, but I knew I had to.

But I'm going to let her sleep for a few more minutes, so I can figure out what were going to do. It was obvious we needed to stay off the main roads, to avoid detection. And there was no telling how long it would take to get out of this blockade we were currently in. It looked so hopeless from the outside looking in, but I wasn't about to give up. Three people were counting on me to come through, doesn't that sound familiar…

It also didn't help that we had no idea how many people were after us. Would they really use a bunch of soldiers to look for a couple of fire benders? That could be the only thing that could save us, if that was true. I'm sure they had better things to do right? As much as I want that to be the case, it's pretty unlikely.

I sighed and shook Azula awake. She blinked and removed her head from my shoulder. She shook her head to get the cobwebs out and rubbed her eyes. She looked up at me "It's time to move." I said quietly and she nodded. We both stood up and I grabbed my sword and attached it to my back along with my boomerang.

I saw her awake Mai and Ty Lee, to tell them to move and they did, although begrudgingly. "How do you know which way we need to go?" Azula asked. "Everything looks the same."

"I noticed a little while ago that the winds here shift away from the ocean, so if we want to go deeper into the kingdom, we need to go against the wind." I said and I ripped up some grass. I tossed it into the air and watched it float down and slant in the wind. "We need to go that way." I said and pointed in the opposite direction the grass fell.

"Make sure you be extremely quiet and don't make any unnecessary movements." I instructed. "Also keep your ears open for anything that might sound like trouble and then tell me immediately."

They nodded and followed me into the dense trees of the forest. Every movement was methodical, precise, and timely. I had no wasted unnecessary movement as I was feeling extremely sluggish at the moment. The deprivation of sleep during the past couple of weeks and the extreme fatigue I always felt started to set in heavily. I cursed my luck again as this was NOT a great time for that to happen.

I fought off a yawn that was coming and listened intently to the surroundings. I heard a twig snap suddenly and I whip around to the source of the sound. I see Ty Lee look at me with a guilty look on her face. I look down and see she had indeed stepped on a twig. She shrugs and I shake my head in disappointment.

My senses are not as sharp as they usually are and I have to really concentrate on it. I need to be quiet, lead them through the forest, listen for trouble, and look for it. That's a lot for a man who can barely keep his eyes open.

"Are you okay Sokka?" Azula asked. I still had to get used to her calling me by my name, but I answer her.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry." I said dismissively and continued through the trees. I know she isn't satisfied with my answer, but she's smart enough to know not to talk right now. I can feel her glare on my back, but I brush it off. I can explain later, but definitely not now.

I'm trying to avoid cutting through branches with my sword, but they're starting to get too thick to pass through normally. But at the same time, this is a very good thing. Those benders aren't going to want to come into such thick branches. "Stand back." I tell the girls and un-sheath my sword. It's going to make a lot of noise, but we don't have a choice really.

I start to cleave through the thick branches, trying to reduce my noise outlet, but to no avail. I just hope the soldiers don't hear us, if any are even around. The task is only compounded by the fact that I'm dead tired at this point, but I trudge along.

It was a couple of hours until the branches started to lighten and I could put my sword away. My muscles were tense and sore from exertion and sweat is dripping from my brow. "Are you okay?" Azula asks again, but this time I don't answer. I could've sworn I heard a voice come from ahead of us and I forged ahead quietly.

We some up to the edge of the trees and I see a clearing. I peeked through the branches and see two soldiers talking to each other. I quickly look around for other soldiers, but I only saw those two. I tried to listen to what they're saying, but I couldn't make it out. Then suddenly one of them salutes the other and runs off in the opposite direction, leaving the lone soldier.

There was no way around him without him noticing us and by the way the other soldier treated him, he was probably a higher ranked official, which meant he was stronger than the normal earth bender. His back was turned to us and I figured this was a golden opportunity to strike while we had the element of surprise.

"Ty Lee, you know what to do." I said and she nodded back at me. She quickly and quietly jumped out of the forest and came upon the man. She hit him multiple times and he crumpled over in a heap. I came out of the forest "Check the perimeter for any other soldiers." I instructed to the girls and I went over to the soldier.

I flipped him over so he lay on his back and he stared angrily up at me "You." He said sternly.

"I don't believe we've met." I said and patted him down for any sort of weapons.

"You're the fire benders!" he said angrily and tried to move "What the..."

"I'm not a fire bender, but you flatter me." I said with a smirk. "But you people seem to be chasing us, so I would like for you to tell us any information you have."

"Never and I suggest you release me or suffer the consequences!" he said defiantly.

"If you haven't noticed, we don't have you per se." I said and put my hands up as a gesture. He tried to move again, but to no avail.

"What have you done to me?!" he demanded.

"Don't worry about, now tell us what we want to know!" I said sternly, but he remained quiet. I didn't want to hurt the guy, but he was seriously pushing it. But of course it wasn't up to me because Azula just happened to be in the area.

"Tell us what we want to know or I will personally make sure you die a slow and painful death that your ancestors will feel." She said in her menacing tone of voice. I wanted to yell 'There's the old Azula!', but I kept my mouth shut. When he didn't respond, I saw Azula smirk "Have it your way." She said and she looked like she was about to actually kill him.

"Isn't that a little extreme." I said as I caught her before she did it. She shrugged my hand off her wrist and scoffed.

"What's your brilliant plan?" she snapped, obviously still mad at me. I didn't really have one, but I knew I didn't want to hurt the guy. It was then my eye caught something attached to his belt. I reached down and pulled it out.

"Hey, give that back!"

"Yeah, cause I'm going to do that." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. It was a scroll and I unraveled it. I looked at it and I smiled widely.

"What is it?" Azula asked.

"The key to getting us out of here."

--

**Ha, I did it. I hope you enjoy your reading and reviewing**

**So... anyone up for some naked hide and go seek?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Good News Everyone!**

**It's a new chapter! By the way, I don't own Avatar. I also don't own McDonalds or Pepsi or Cheez It's or Colgate or Brawny Paper Towels or Tibet or The British Parliament or Microsoft or The Green Party or The Dallas Cowboys or Frosted Flakes.**

**None of that stuff is mentioned, but I just wanted to let you know I didn't own that stuff.**

**But how crazy would it be if all of that was in this chapter?**

**--**

Finally my luck was slowly turning around and into my favor. I continued to stare down at the parchment until Azula finally hit me in the back of my head.

"Would you answer me? What is it?" she asked again, annoyed with me.

"I already told you didn't I? It's the key!" I said with a burst of happiness in my voice.

"If you don't elaborate in the next five seconds, I will end you." She threatened.

"Jeez, calm down will you. Look." I instructed and gave her the scroll. She grabbed it and read it and I saw her eyebrow go up and she smirked.

"This is perfect." She commented and I nodded. That scroll held all the soldiers assignments on it. It was a map of the surrounding area, complete with where the soldiers are and when they will be there. With this, we can outmaneuver the enemy with ease. Not to mention, we now where were going now and we don't have to guess.

Mai and Ty Lee came back and reported that they didn't find any soldiers in the area and that was a relief. We told them what the scroll said and the mood was lightened, until a certain soldiers spoke up.

"Are you just going to leave me like this?" he demanded angrily, still motionless on the ground. I retrieved the scroll from Azula and put it my belt. "Answer me!"

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you." I said and put my hand up under my chin in thought.

"Should we kill him?" Azula asked seriously and I coughed.

"No! Let's refrain from killing if it's at all possible!" I nearly yelled. "Anyway, we have a little situation with you." I said, looking back down at the man. "We can't let you go, because then you'll just tell your other soldiers and just change your plans. But I don't want to kill you…" I said trailing off in thought.

"We can bury him?" Ty Lee piqued up, but was quickly shot down by an elbow by Mai.

"You're a pansy Sokka; let's just throw him in the river." Azula said, but I just glared at her.

"You aren't serious."

"Of course I am! What are we going to do with him, take him with us? You're carrying him." she replied angrily.

"We aren't taking him with us and we aren't killing him!" I yelled, not caring anymore about the volume of my voice. "Now think people, what are we doing with this guy?!"

"Can I make a suggestion?" the man asked.

"No you can't!" I yelled.

"Why can't he? He probably has better ideas than you do! Because you're doing such an amazing job right now!" Azula yelled at me sarcastically.

"Wanna run that by me again!?"

"My pleasure! Think of a plan you idiot or I'll do it myself!" she retorted loudly.

"Guys…" Ty Lee tried to cut in, but neither of us acknowledged it.

"What is with you and killing? You can't solve all your problems with murder!" I yelled at her.

"Of course you can! What do you think war is?!"

"There are ways to solve your problems without bloodshed!"

"Yeah, but they aren't as effective!"

"Violence isn't always the answer to your problems Azula!"

"Yeah it is, for example right now. You are a problem and I want to kill you right now and I just might if you don't shut up and be a man!"

"Guys…" Ty Lee tried to interject

"Oh please Azula, you wouldn't kill me."

"You wanna bet?"

"You wouldn't kill me, you've grown soft for me."

"I've killed for less."

"I know that's why we're having this argument!"

"GUYS!" Ty Lee screamed at us.

We looked over at her "What?!" we replied in unison.

"I have an idea for what we could do with this guy. How about we just leave him in an area where the soldiers won't be for a couple of days. He won't be dead and we'll have time to get out of the blockade before anyone realizes where he is. Also, if they do discover he is missing, they'll look for him and that will leave soldiers looking for us." She said and tilted her head to the side.

That actually didn't sound too bad a plan. Who knew Ty Lee could even have that kind of insight? "Um, that sounds fair." I said slowly and turned back to Azula. She had the same expression of shock that I was undoubtedly wearing. I guess I wasn't the only one who didn't know Ty Lee could show such wisdom.

"Whatever, let's just get rid of this guy and get going." Azula said with a roll of her eyes and a huff.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?!" the man prodded again.

I looked at him and shook my head "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." I said and turned my attention back to the map. I spotted a place close by where we could place him, according to the map.

"If we go that way, we should find a place to dump him off." I said and pointed towards the trees.

"Whatever, just grab him and let's go." Azula scoffed and walked away from me. What the hell is her problem?

"Wait, you want me to carry him?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, who else is?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"I just cut through thick branches for hours and hours with little to no sleep in the last 48 hours! How do you expect me to carry a limp man decked out fully in armor by myself?!" I asked in anger.

"You'll figure it out." She replied and walked in the direction I pointed in. I repeat, what the hell is her problem? I gave a defeated sigh and tried to grab the man. He was beyond heavy for my tired body and all I could do was drag him along slowly.

"You need to lose some weight." I commented to the soldier.

"And you need to get stronger." He snapped back.

"I'll admit I walked right into that one."

We finally got to the aforementioned area and I released the soldier. "Oh man, I'm gonna feel that tomorrow." I said with an anguished sigh. I tried to stretch my back out, but it didn't help at all.

"Quit complaining and tie him up." Azula snapped.

"Yes ma'am, whatever you say." I replied in annoyed tone with a roll of my eyes. I grabbed some nearby vines and tied it around the man tightly. "I sure hope that holds him." I said and ripped a part of my shirt off to tie around his mouth so he couldn't yell for soldiers or something.

I pulled out the map and took a quick look at it "According to the map, there's a spot that no soldiers will be in for awhile. So it's a good spot to get some real rest and then we can continue tomorrow." I said and the girls nodded.

We left the man and proceeded to the spot on the map for rest. Azula was still pissed at me for some reason, but I have no idea. Probably some sort of mood swing she was going through, but I can't be sure. She made everything so confusing! Can't someone just be straight forward with someone else? It would be so much easier for everyone.

We got to the place and it was shady with a bunch of trees, so it had plenty of cover. I nearly collapsed onto the ground when we got there, as I so glad we could rest. I sat back against a tree and the girls did the same.

I tried to rest, but Azula's behavior kept bothering me and I knew it wouldn't go away. So I reluctantly got up and walked over to where she was. I was met with a cold glare and a venomous "What do you want?"

I sighed and sat next to her "What's wrong Azula? What did I do this time?" I asked.

She scoffed "Go away, I don't want to talk to you."

"Well, too bad cause I ain't leaving." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Why can't you take a hint?"

"I lack that ability. Now tell me what's wrong or I'm not going to leave you alone for the whole night. I'm just gonna keep talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talk-"

"Shut up and I'll tell you!" she cut me off of my intentional annoying rambling. I grinned when I saw her mood lighten slightly and she rolled her eyes again. "You pissed me off when you blew me off when we were walking."

"I did? I would have told you, but I was trying to be quiet." I said.

"How hard is it to say 'I'm tired'?" she asked. "It was pretty obvious you were."

"If you knew I was, why have me admit it? Seems like a waste of time and energy."

"That isn't the point."

"Then what's the point? You're confusing me."

"That's no surprise." She said with a slight smirk, but I didn't bite. "The point is you wouldn't admit you were tired."

"It wasn't that I was tired, I just didn't want to talk at that point. You know, trying to be stealthy." I explained.

"How is hacking and slashing stealthy? You were making more noise than a platypus-bear in labor. " she said and I sighed.

"I had to do that, but we're getting off track right now. But I do want to ask you one question, how do you know what a platypus-bear in labor sounds like?" I asked with a grin.

"Again, not the point. You haven't had a lot of sleep the past couple of days, but you insisted on moving yet again. I know you want to get out of here as fast as we can, but you need rest too." She told me and I nodded.

"If were caught, were screwed and I want to avoid that if at all possible." I said and leaned my head back against the tree.

"You're a lot more useful when you aren't dead tired, you weren't fooling anyone. If we are captured, you'll need to be at full strength if we were going to get out of it. But right now, none of us are at full strength." She said and I agreed. A sudden thought came to my mind and I laughed. "What's funny?"

"It's just a thought in my head. You almost sound worried about me." I said with a small smile.

"Well, you haven't slept a lot and you could you use the rest right now." She replied.

"You were worried about me?! I always suspected." I said. "You have grown soft on me, but I can't blame you."

She rolled her eyes and didn't say anything and I took it as a chance to continue "Aw isn't that sweet, Azula was worried about me. I think I feel a tear coming on."

"Quit babbling and go to sleep you idiot." She sighed and I shook my head.

"I need to look out f-" but she cut me off.

"_You_ don't need to look for anything. I'm well rested and I'll cover it, you just go to sleep before I make you go to sleep." She commanded lightly.

"But-"

"Don't even start with me, because you know you can't win. Now sleep Damnit!"

I put my hands up defensively "Okay, okay. Don't get your panties in a bunch." I said and she hit me in the back of my head, hard. "Ow, I get the point!"

She huffed and crossed her arms. I took the hint and closed my eyes to get some well deserved sleep.

--

**I'm gonna end this chapter here because I want to.**

**Anyway, have fun reading and reviewing**

**I don't have anything witty to say right now…so…**

**Coffee cake?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A funny thing happened to me today, would you like for me to tell you?**

**Yes? I knew you would.**

**Anyway, I was walking down the street, minding my own business when I guy came up to me and punched me in the face. I was about to hit him back, but then I stopped and hear me out on this one. I thought about what my idol Mike Tyson would do.**

**So I bit his ear off**

**Don't own Avatar**

**--**

"Zuko! Katara!" Aang yelled out of his missing friends. Toph had followed him to look for them when they woke up to find them missing. She didn't really see the need to find them, but she had nothing better to do. "Can you feel their vibrations Toph?"

"Nope, I got nothing." She replied.

"I wonder where they are, do you think we should ask the townspeople if they've seen them?" he asked and she shrugged.

"If you want to Twinkletoes." She said and he nodded. They proceeded to talk and annoy just about every person in the town until Aang just gave up his search. They went back to their room in the inn and sat down.

"Where could they have gone? It doesn't make sense, we looked everywhere!" he exclaimed.

Toph shook her head "I don't know and apparently neither does anyone else." Toph replied and Aang sighed.

"They've been gone a lot lately, I wonder what they're doing?" Aang wondered.

"I think the real question is, do we want to know what they're doing?" Toph asked and Aang laughed.

"You don't think they're doing _that_, do you?" he asked.

"Weirder things have happened." She replied and he laughed uneasily. "What's wrong with you? Don't tell me you still like Sugar Queen?" she asked.

"No, at least I don't think so. To tell you the honest truth, I'm not sure I ever really had _true_ feelings for her." he said and she seemed skeptic.

"You aren't going to convince me of that." she said and he shook his head, although she couldn't see it.

"I'm serious Toph. You have to remember that Katara was the living being I saw in a hundred years." He said with a chuckle "I could have seen Sokka and thought I loved him." he said with a bigger laugh.

"I guess that makes a little sense, in a weird way though. By the way, they're back." She commented with a laugh.

It was then that Katara and Zuko walked back into the room, both with weird looks on their faces. They sat down without a word. "Um, you guys okay?" Aang asked them.

They looked at each other and then back to Aang "Something happened." Katara said.

"What are you talking about?" Aang asked.

Zuko sighed "We were walking back into the village when we overheard some people talking. They said that the fire benders were caught." Aang's eyes widened.

"Sokka and Azula were caught?" he asked.

"Not exactly." Katara continued where Zuko left off "They said they captured _two_ _female _fire benders in the forest. But then they said the soldiers lost them when two people freed them. Apparently, it was a female fire bender and a male warrior who brandished a black blade. I don't think I have to tell you who that was. Anyway, they escaped into the forest again and no one knows where they could be."

Toph and Aang took in all this new information and started to piece it together "So who are the other two benders?" Toph asked finally,

"I'm not sure, it could be anyone at this point." Zuko answered her.

"I'm interested to find out how in the hell Sokka has lasted as long as he has with Azula!" Toph exclaimed.

Katara laughed "That's something we'll never really know."

--

'My back hurts like crazy!' was my first coherent thought when I woke up. My entire body hurt actually, and I did not feel like moving at all. Not yet at least. I cracked my eyes open and saw it was still pitch black outside and the moon was still high in the sky. I must have only slept for an hour or so, but I still felt a little better than when I fell asleep. But I really wanted to get back to sleep before we have to begin another long hard day of running.

It was then I realized that I wasn't leaning against a tree like I was when I fell asleep. I was laying down on the ground with my head propped up on something. It did feel a lot better on my back to have it straight and flat on the ground, but how did I get here? I opened my eyes and waited until they got used to the darkness that surrounded me.

Once my eyes go used to the lighting, of lack thereof, I saw that my head was cradled in Azula's lap and she was sitting against a tree. 'What in the world?' I thought and I saw her looking forward, not noticing I had woken up. I glanced over and saw my sword and boomerang propped up against another tree, but I didn't need them at the moment. What could have possessed Azula to help me out? Even if she has been nicer to me, it doesn't sound like her at all.

I can't say I'm ungrateful for her doing this for me, but wow. I felt her hand on my scalp and I shut my eyes, so she wouldn't know I had woken up. She might push me away if she found that out, and that was the last thing I wanted at this point. It felt really good on my back and not to mention my head, as she would absently rub the top of my head with her hand. I guess maybe she's returning the favor for the times I've helped her sleep when she needed it?

As my mind started to clear away the cobwebs and drowsiness, I noticed she was talking quietly with Mai and Ty Lee. So I decided to listen in a bit, for informational purposes only…

"So are you gonna tell us what is up with you?" Mai asked her.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about." Azula answered back.

"Oh come on Azula, it's so obvious. Just look at what you're doing." Ty Lee jumped in, albeit loudly.

"Quiet down would you, don't wake him up." She reprimanded, obviously talking about me.

"That's just exactly it, why do you even care if he feels better tomorrow, he's expendable." Mai said and I almost spoke up, but I held myself back. This is a perfect opportunity to know how Azula really feels about me.

"He is a lot more useful than you think he is. Why do you think we weren't captured like you two were? His wit has got us out a lot of problems." She defended and I fought off the urge to smile.

"No, it's more than that Azula and I think you should tell us what's really going on here." Mai said

"Yeah, like I said earlier. You two are far closer than I thought, so tell us what happened between you two." Ty Lee commented.

Azula sighed and I knew she was rolling her eyes "I don't have to prove anything to you two. He is my prisoner and nothing more." She said and I was mad to say the least. She lied to me? Didn't she say we were friends? Or was she lying to them? I try to get answers and I only get questions.

"Please, like we're going to believe that line. We aren't stupid Azula." Mai retorted back to Azula. "Normally, someone doesn't let prisoners do what they want, or carry their weapons. Also, you don't let them sleep in your lap or make decisions on what to do next. That doesn't sound like prisoner to warden behavior."

I could tell Azula was thrown off by Mai's spot on peg on her "Um, like I said he isn't a complete idiot. He has good insight on strategic movements and such. You have to of noticed it by now." She regained her composure quickly.

"Yeah, that wind thing with the grass was genius." Ty Lee commented.

"Listen Azula; just tell us what is _really_ going on with that boy or we'll just keep asking until you do." Mai told her and Azula sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But if you say one word about it when he's conscious, I will make sure it's the last words you will utter." She said sternly and they had finally gotten to the part I was waiting for. Hopefully she won't be lying.

She sighed again and began her story "He saved my life when the ship sank." She began and was met by a gasp I could only guess was Ty Lee. "He said he saw me floating in the water and he pulled me into the boat. I was unconscious and he paddled to the shore in a lifeboat he retrieved from the ship." Her movements on my head became a little more than just absent rubbing, but were more of a petting.

"He said I was soaking wet and cold, so he tried to warm me up." She said, failing to mention just _how_ I warmed her up. I figured she would leave that part out and I can't say I blame her for it. "Anyway, I survived and we went to the nearest village. He suggested we change our clothes, so we wouldn't arouse suspicion."

"We probably should have done that huh?" Ty Lee piqued up.

"Anyway, we got the clothes and stuff and continued to the next village and we stayed there for a couple of days. That's when we saw you and freed you." She gave the basic outline of what happened, not going any further into what happened. But I knew her friends would see right through it.

"That isn't it." I heard Mai say and Azula huffed.

"Fine, I'll admit it. He isn't that bad to be around, he can be charming in a way." She finally confessed and I tried hard not to smile 'I knew it'.

"Yay! Azula likes him!" Ty Lee said loudly, but quieted down immediately from what I guess was a glare from Azula.

"Would you shut up Ty Lee? He can't wake up yet, he hasn't had a lot of sleep lately." Azula said.

"And why is that?" Mai asked. Is she going to tell them what happened?

"Uh…He just hasn't got a lot of sleep…you know, looking out for soldiers and such." She tried to recover, but she didn't sound convincing even to me. It was true, but definitely not the whole truth.

"But just answer this question, do you like him?" Ty Lee asked and the hand on my head stopped. There was an awkward, pregnant pause between the three friends and I don't think I've ever been more nervous in my entire life. The silence seemed to last forever, until she started petting my head again.

"I don't think that's any of your business." She said finally. Can this woman give a straight answer? This is seriously starting to get really old.

Ty Lee gasped "You do like him! Oh I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed. I heard her rustle over and give Azula a hug, which she quickly shrugged off of course.

"I didn't say I liked him Ty Lee." Azula stated coldly.

"And you haven't said you didn't." and Azula was quiet again.

"It's pretty obvious you like him Azula. You're just delaying the inevitable." Ty Lee retorted back.

Azula scoffed "You don't know what you're talking about Ty Lee."

"Who are you trying to convince Azula?" Mai asked and Azula was quiet. I wanted to open my eyes and look into hers, to see what her reaction was, but I needed to stay incognito. I stand corrected, I've never been more nervous than at _this_ moment. What was going through her head right now? I'd give just about anything for that information.

Azula sighed after awhile "Why do you girls like to butt into my life?" she asked exasperated.

"That's what friends are for! Now tell us the truth!" Ty Lee answered the rhetorical question.

"Why do you think I like him?" she asked, trying to put off answering the question we were all waiting for. I wanted to yell at the top of my lungs for her to answer, but of course that would have been extremely dumb of me for many reasons.

Ty Lee groaned "Come on Azula, quit stalling and admit it!"

"No, how do you think I like him?" she asked again and both Ty Lee and Mai sighed.

"Fine Azula, you're obviously in denial about this. So I guess we have to convince you." Ty Lee said slyly. I felt Azula tense slightly, but it faded quickly and she continued to pet my scalp.

"You have him in your lap because you're worried about him." Mai started.

"You let him carry his weapons, even though he could use them against you." Ty Lee added.

"You haven't killed him." Mai said, taking turns with Ty Lee.

"You talk _to_ him, which I've never seen you do to anyone else. Normally, you talk _at_ someone."

"You let him touch you without you at least burning him."

"You're petting him." I felt her hand tense slightly, but continue accepting the fact that she was.

"You actually smile when you're around him."

"You're smiling at him right now!" she was?

"You fell asleep on his shoulder."

"You're still smiling at him!"

"You defended him when I said he was expendable."

"You laugh at his stupid jokes." Hey, my jokes are funny! It just means she has good taste in humor.

"You called him cute." She did? Must have been when I was asleep. Now I know she has good taste.

"You let him say things that normally you would threaten a fiery death with."

"You have actually complemented him, by your own will."

"You haven't said you didn't like him."

"You bicker and argue like an old married couple."

"You call him by his real name."

"You let him carry the map to tell us where to go."

"You-"

"Okay, okay I get it!" Azula finally stopped their rapid firing observations.

"And that's only what _we've_ seen! Who knows what happened when we weren't there!" Ty Lee added after the fact.

"There, now admit what we all know you want to admit." Mai said and Azula sighed.

"You people are like vultures, you know that?" she said.

"See? His stupid jokes are rubbing off on you too!" Ty Lee added. Ouch, that one hurt my pride.

"Fine, I like him! There, are you happy!" Azula yelled at them. Did she really just admit that?! There was a stunned silence for a moment, before Ty Lee broke it loudly.

"Yay! I'm so happy for you Azula!" she screamed and clapped her hands together.

"Took you long enough." Mai commented.

"Be quiet!" she hushed them. "Yes, I like him okay? It isn't a big deal."

"Not a big deal? This is a huge deal Azula! You actually like a boy, for like the first time!" Ty Lee said happily.

"Remember, you speak a word of this to him, I will kill you and don't think I won't." Azula said sternly.

"Don't worry, you're secret is safe with us!" Ty Lee promised.

"A water tribe peasant Azula, seriously? I think you can do a lot better." Mai said. I am seriously starting to not like her. First, she rips my shoulder up, then she calls me expendable, and now she says I'm not good enough!? Someone is getting pushed in a river if we find one.

"This coming from a girl who liked Zuzu?" Azula defended and I could swear I could see the smirk she was undoubtedly wearing. Mai didn't reply though and I felt the triumph radiating of Azula.

"Who would have thought Azula could actually like someone? Our little Azula is growing up!" Ty Lee exclaimed and I tried not to laugh.

"Whatever, try to get some sleep you two. We need to move quickly tomorrow." She instructed.

Wow, Azula likes me? I never thought I'd see the day she would actually admit it out loud, even though it wasn't to me. Maybe if I prod her nonstop she'll admit it to me? Probably, but she'll kill me in the process. The exact opposite effect I'm going for.

She likes me and I like her, what next? Okay, I'm not going to even think about that right now, just enjoy the fact that I've crawled somewhere in Azula's heart and I don't plan on leaving. I'm under her skin, whether she likes it or not. And by the way she continues to pet my head and keep me close to her, I can't convince myself that she doesn't like it.

I know I should try to get some sleep, but it's a little difficult. I wonder what her reaction would be if she knew I was awake this entire time? I bet she would magically be able to use her lightning again, and I would be the first one she uses it on. I guess it would be some sort of an honor, in a very painful way.

Will she admit it to me eventually? Or will she push back these feelings she has and try to forget they ever existed? No, I'm not going to think about stuff right now, I had more important things to think about. This is important, but so is escaping this place with our lives. And that takes priority over everything else at this point.

Her attention on my head hadn't faltered this entire time, and I was starting to feel sleepy again. Her movements were trying to lull me to sleep, trying to calm me down almost. She was genuinely worried about me and my health. It's nice to know someone cares about me on this adventure of ours.

"Remember, I don't want him to know yet." Azula told them one last time.

Too late

--

**Ah, I feel accomplished now**

**Anyway, have fun reading and reviewing!**

**Good night and have a pleasant tomorrow**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow, I'm a real asshole **

**Sorry it took awhile for me to update, my internet was down for awhile and I couldn't put the chapter up, but it's working now. And to tell you the truth, I got extremely lazy. Plus, Election night was…a hard night to say the least. It was like someone kicking me in the gut repeatedly with a steel toe boot. But I got some sweet revenge when prop 8 passed…**

**I'm moving to a more capitalistic nation.**

**China here I come!**

**Don't own Avatar**

**--**

The sight before me was absolutely wonderful. Who knew such an amazing place existed in this world? It was like a slice of heaven, but a hundred times better. Rolling fields of green grass and blue skies with birds chirping in the light breeze. The sun lighting the area around me giving off its warm heat to me. But that wasn't the best part, not even close.

The piles of meat a hundred stories high made this place the greatest place I've ever seen. Every kind of meat you can possibly imagine was in this place, cooked just right and smelling perfect. The meat seemed to be calling me to it "Come Sokka, eat till your heart's content." It seemed to be saying to me. Well, I didn't want to be rude and not accept their offer.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me towards the pile closest to me and dove face first into it. This is truly what heaven must feel like. I wanted to make meat angels, so I flipped onto my back and did so. It felt awesome to say the very least. I was about to dig in to the delectable meat, but I heard my name being called again.

I looked up and looked around me to see where it came from, but I didn't see anything. So I brushed it off as my imagination and looked back to the pile of meat I was currently in. I licked my lips and dove my face into the pile.

"Sokka!" I heard the booming voice and I jolted up. That was definitely real and I glanced around again, only to find nothing. That was weird, but considering what I'm doing right now it really isn't. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place it.

"What!?" I yelled back and the voice didn't answer back right away. "Do you mind?! Let me eat in peace!" I yelled again. I turned back again and picked up what looked like a steak.

"Wake up you idiot!" the voice boomed again suddenly and it startled me. I dropped the steak in my hand and looked up in the direction the voice came from.

"Wake up? I'm already awake aren't I!?" I yelled up in the air. What the hell was it talking about? I am awake. Wait, is this a dream? NO!

The place I was in started to grow dark and the sky opened up to reveal a blinding light. I tried to put my arm up to block the light, but it didn't lose any of luminosity. The world around me became clouded and shrouded in a weird mist. The light overtook the whole place and I started to see something come through the light.

It felt like the world was starting to be swallowed up by the light and I could have sworn the sky was falling. Soon I felt my whole person being swallowed up and the light took everything in its path.

My eyes opened and my vision was blurry, but it adjusted and I saw Azula staring down at me. "About damn time, now get up. We need to get going." She told me and walked out of my field of vision. I sat up from my prone position on the ground and rubbed my eyes with my hand. My mind finally cleared away the sleep and I was able to form a coherent thought.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled suddenly and the girls looked at me weirdly.

"Excuse me?" Ty Lee said first before the others could say anything.

"No no no! Where did the piles of meat go? What have you people done?!" I yelled and their expressions didn't change with my explanation.

"Piles of meat?" Azula asked with an eyebrow arched.

"Yeah, there were piles of meat on hills and grass. The meat told me to eat it and I tried until some voice stopped me and now that I think about it, it sounded like you. Then I tried to eat it again, but you told me to wake up and then it got dark and then a light…" I trailed off when I realized how stupid I must have sounded.

"Well…that's interesting." Mai said and shook her head at me.

Ty Lee giggled at me "How cute!"

Azula just shook her head at me "Wow, you must really be tired. Get up and let's go idiot." She scolded and I slumped. Why did that dream had to end? That was the single weirdest moment of my life, and I've lived through all of Aang's 'Avatar moments'!

I shook my head to focus my vision and I got up off the ground. I brushed myself off and grabbed up my weapons to strap them to my back. I did notice my back was a little sore, but nothing too bad. It really helped to have it flat on the ground last night. I should probably thank Azula for that.

I situated my clothes and made sure the map was still in my belt and made my way over to Azula "Hey Azula, thanks for making sure I slept on my back last night. It really did help." I thanked her and she gave me a puzzled look.

"How do you figure _I _helped you?" she asked and I found the error in my question. She didn't know I was awake during the night. But I thought quickly on my feet for a good solution.

"When I woke up I was on my back and I just figured it was you who put me there. It was you, right?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I just wanted to see her sweat a little with the answer.

"Um, yeah it was me. Only so you wouldn't bitch all day about your back." she stuttered at first, but recovered nicely I must say. But she can't hide it from me anymore, I finally have leverage over her.

And I plan taking full advantage of it. I can guarantee you that.

--

"It really makes no sense if you think about it." Zuko said to Katara.

She sighed "What now Zuko? What doesn't make sense now?" she asked him.

"Those people said they captured two female fire benders, but then they escaped when Sokka and Azula freed them right?" he asked and she nodded. "Well, I figured out who they were. They have to be Mai and Ty Lee." he said and she chuckled.

"Took you this long to figure that out? Even Aang figured that one out." She told him and his face fell.

"Okay, I figured it out awhile ago so you know, but that isn't the point. Why would Sokka help Azula save them? What would he have to gain?" he said and she shrugged.

"I don't know, but if I had to guess Azula probably made him help."

"Yeah probably, but that doesn't help our situation." He said and Katara looked at him.

"How so?" she asked.

"If it's now all four of them together, they have a better chance of escaping. Do you think we should just go and get him? We'll have to deal with Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee this time though." He said and Katara saw the dilemma he was referring to.

"I don't know Zuko, my first reaction would be to say yes, but I'm not sure. If we don't get him, we risk the chance of him actually getting to the fire nation, but if we do we have to deal with them." she said and Zuko laughed bitterly.

"Me and my planning huh? If we would have just got him when he was alone with Azula, we could have avoided this whole situation, but no. I had to keep us here and now we're even more screwed than we ever were." He said.

"It wasn't a bad plan Zuko, you couldn't have foreseen this happening." She said, trying to comfort him. "You know, even my brother's plans go awry." She said and he looked at her. "But what separates my brother from others is he always thinks on his feet."

He silently asked her to elaborate "If his plan doesn't go right, he always changes on the fly and it works out in the end. It seems he never gets frazzled if it goes bad." she said and he nodded. "So your plan didn't go as you planned, so what? What are we going to do now?" she asked.

"You would be right if I knew what to do." He said.

"Don't be a baby and make the decision." She said with a smile, trying to encourage him.

He nodded and thought for a moment. He sighed "Let's leave in the morning and look for him, we can use Appa to get over the blockade."

"See? I knew you could do It."

--

"Let's head through those trees, according to the map it's safe to travel through them now." I told the girls and they followed me into the trees. I was feeling refreshed and alive for the first time in many days. It could be because I got a good enough rest or it could be that I had a good dream or it could be the new information I have obtained…

Definitely the third one.

But the point is that I feel good and hopefully that will carry over into the girls. My luck was swung to the other side of the spectrum for the first time since we were in the village. I was feeling close to full strength, we had a map of where to go, I'm finally starting to figure Azula out, and Mai and Ty Lee are proving to be valuable allies.

Of course with the way it's been going, I'm due for another huge swing that will probably nearly kill me. Eh, by now I'm used to it. It is actually fun to think about what might happen, it helps get me through the day. We might get caught by the soldiers and thrown in jail, we might come to a dead end, the map might be a fake, Azula might turn back inexplicably evil and try to kill me etc you get the point. If I had to guess which one it will be I would say it was the dead end one. It just seems to be my style.

Ah, the wonders of mind wandering, my old friend. I should be focusing on my task right now, but a trained monkey-rat could read this map. It was very easy to read and comprehend, which was surprising I must say, but it helped us in our time of need. I expected them to put it into code or something, but I guess they never figured this map would fall into our hands.

"Hey idiot, pay attention." I heard a voice tell me and I snapped out of my reverie. I saw Azula glaring at me from on front of me. Wait, how did they get in front of me?

"Why are you so spacey all of a sudden today?" she asked me when I caught up to her.

"Am I being spacey?" I asked.

"Why did you answer my question with a question?" she asked again.

"Why did you answer my question with a question when I answered your question with a question?" I asked with a sideways grin. Even that one hurt my head.

"You are not starting that one with me, now tell me why you're acting stupid." She demanded.

"I don't think I'm acting stupid Azula. What can I say, I'm in a good mood today." I told her and she scoffed.

"You're in a good mood? You obviously forgotten the situation we're in." she retorted

"No, I know were still in a heap of trouble, but that doesn't mean I can't be in a good mood. For now were doing alright for what we have to work with." I said.

"Whatever, you can be in a good mood without acting stupid, which you are." She commented.

"How am I acting stupid Azula?" I asked her.

"You aren't paying any attention, you have that goofy look on your face, you keep murmuring about something, whatever the hell you did this morning, and that grin hasn't come off your face since this morning just to name a few. You normally are like this, but now it's just ridiculous." She said and I chuckled.

"Okay, so I'll admit I'm not paying as hard of attention as I should be and I need to focus, sorry. I'll try harder from now on." I said and straightened up my stature.

"Why are you in a good mood exactly?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"Can't be totally sure, but probably because we finally seem to be making head way to getting out of this place." That was my answer to her, but I knew exactly why I was in a good mood. But was I going to tell her that? I don't even need to answer that.

"And that puts you in a good mood? Wow, it must be easy please you." She said and I snickered.

"That sounded naughty." I commented and she elbowed me hard in the stomach.

"Down boy." She said with a smirk.

"Did you have to hit me that hard? I'll never get to full strength if you keep hitting me like that!" I said angrily, but careful not to raise my voice.

"I didn't even hit you that hard, quit complaining." She told me.

"I'm not complaining, I'm asking you to stop." I retorted quickly.

"Let me think about that for a second…no. How am I supposed to keep you in line if I don't?" she asked with her smirk never fading.

"Do you really need to 'keep me in line'? Have I done anything to you that would make you think that I need to be kept in line?" I asked seriously and she shrugged.

"Have you done anything that would make me think you wouldn't?" she asked, obviously enjoying annoying the hell out of me. Well, I can be just as annoying.

"You just answered my question with a question." I said back and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not saying it."

"Then answer the original question Azula, what have I done that warrants you to keep me in line?" I asked again.

"You are still a prisoner Sokka." She informed me to my chagrin.

"Still? I like to think I've become more than just a prisoner to you Azula." I said with a smirk. I think it was time to play with her a little, just a little payback you could say. "Don't you think so Azula?" I asked.

"No…" she said after hesitation and I laughed.

"That's a lie Azula and you know it. You can't fool me anymore." I said and she shot a glare at me and I laughed again.

"What makes you think I would like a weak peasant like you?" she asked, trying to regain her composure.

"Well, for starters I never said that you liked me, I said that I've become more than just a prisoner, but you just assumed that I meant you like me and that just proves it further that I'm not just a prisoner to you. And remember, assuming make an ass out of you and me, but hey that isn't the point. The point is that I'm not just some prisoner to you anymore." I said.

"You're still just a prisoner Sokka." She said defiantly.

I chuckled loudly and that caught the attention of the girls in front of us and they turned back to us to see what was going on. I grabbed Azula's shoulders and spun her to face me, stopping our forward movement "Listen Azula" I started "It's pretty obvious that I've somehow made my way past all of your defenses and I've settled somewhere in your heart and mind. I don't know what did it, and frankly I don't give a shit how it happened because it's happened. I want you to try your hardest to push me out and deny it, but I don't believe you have it in you to do so." I said and she looked up at me in awe and wonderment. I knew I was hitting the nail on the head and her eyes only confirmed it as they stared up at me.

"I don't think you have it in you because somewhere in the depths of your heart there is that little girl that is screaming for someone to give her safety and love and I know you think that might be me. And I got news for you Azula, I plan on being that person. You might put on the façade of the strong woman who uses threats, lies, and deception to make sure no one gets close to her so she can't get hurt again, but I know who the _true _Azula is and you won't sway me. I got through that barrage and now I'm a better person because of it. You may deny all ties to me, but you'll always know in your heart that you _want_ me there."

"I've settled in your heart and I like it in there, so I am not leaving for anything. I want to make sure that fragile little girl in there is protected from the harm in the world. I've seen you at your best times and your worst times Azula and I know what you can truly be like when you bring down your wall and let me in. I also know that I'm one of the few people in this world who knows who you truly are and I'm also one of the few people who want to make sure you're happy."

"And that's why I think that you like me Azula and I would love to see you try to deny it because you can't. You may say I'm just a prisoner and hell, part of you might want that to be true, but you know, I know, and they know that I am much more than a prisoner to you." I said, motioning to Mai and Ty Lee. I returned my hand to cup her left cheek with my right hand. I saw her eyes were clouded with pure emotion and I kissed her forehead lightly.

I released my hold on her and walked down the trail we were following, past a stunned pair of women who were slack jawed at my display. I smirked triumphantly at my efforts, trying to push back the thoughts of Azula maybe butchering me in my sleep for saying all those things. But it was totally worth it.

This was a good day.

--

**Read and Review please**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hiya!**

**I have decided to write another chapter and post it and you best be happy or there might be consequences… kidding!**

**So, there was a certain someone who said my last chapter was an, and I quote, "Two hills of awesome between a valley of suck." (You know who you are you assface) and I only have one retort.**

**I don't have to fucking impress you **

**Still don't own Avatar**

**--**

"Go through those trees and we should find a good spot to rest for the night." I instructed the girls and we turned to go through the trees to the spot I found on the map. I led the way with the girls trailing far behind me which made me a little nervous. Mai and Ty Lee were walking beside Azula and they were whispering something that I couldn't make out.

The entire day neither of the girls had said a word to me, when usually Azula would talk to me and Ty Lee would annoy me. I figured Azula wouldn't talk to me for awhile but this is just getting ridiculous. Is she embarrassed to talk to me? Or is she plotting my demise?

I'll admit I went a little far to call her out in front of her friends, and I probably humiliated her in some way. I did say some things that I could've told her in private, but I made a huge scene and now she probably hates me because of it. I can be such an idiot sometimes.

But I said what I wanted to say and I think I got my point across just fine. But I'm tired of walking on eggshells around her, not wanting to disturb whatever it is we have. I figured she would act like this if I did something that catastrophic to our relationship, but that doesn't mean I'm not nervous as hell at what I have done. There are two scenarios that could happen as I see it:

First, she could hate my guts and want nothing to do with me for the rest of my life. She could kill me when we get back to the fire nation and go on with her life as a ruthless dictator that rules over the land, barring Aang and my friends stop her, but I'm not sure how that battle will go at this point. I know I should be confident in Aang's abilities but… that isn't the point right now. I could have just ruined anything that we could've had with what I did.

Second, I could've have just shown her the way that she might want to go down. I may have lighted the path towards us somehow figuring this whole thing out. The wall that I mentioned would fall down completely to me and I wouldn't have worry about what her true intentions are. It would be so much easier for everyone involved.

I definitely like the latter so much better.

Maybe I'm over thinking this whole situation? Am I? Maybe the solution to this problem is simple and I'm just making everything more complicated by thinking too much about it. Or I could be over simplifying everything. The Spirits know Azula has never been a simple person, she always has some ulterior motive to everything she does. She isn't one to make anything cut and dry for someone trying to figure her out.

Of course no one has tried to figure her out as much as I have. I'm still surprised she's let me in as far as she already has, although most of that was involuntary, but I'll take it no doubt. But how far have I pushed our relationship with my little outburst? I pushed the limits before, a couple times actually, but I haven't taken it this far ever before.

Damnit, what was I thinking? Stupid Sokka, Stupid! I went too far with this one, way too far. I just screwed it up so bad and now she's going to hate me and throw me back in jail and torture me and execute me and ugh!

Okay…okay just calm down Sokka, you don't know what she's thinking and don't jump to conclusions. Remember what you told her about assuming, let's just see what happens. Who knows what will happen, besides Azula? Breathe in and breathe out, everything will work out if it's supposed to…

I'm sick of waiting around! When will she talk to me again? Should I initiate the conversation, or should I just let her come to me? If I start the conversation, she might not be ready to talk to me and she may push me even further away. If I don't, I may never talk to her and this whole thing I've fought for would just be flushed away. Should I get her friends to talk to her for me?

No, that would be cowardly Sokka. You need to do this yourself, you've already screwed up, more than once, so you need to fix this right away. Maybe I'll catch her in a merciful mood and she won't rip my head off? That would be good.

Okay Sokka, it's decided then. You are going to talk to her, you need to get things out in the open. She can't bottle things up anymore, you can't allow that. You know how she feels, but she has to accept it and tell you in person. Don't doubt yourself, man up, and talk to that terrifying woman…

After I finished my pep talk to myself, we arrived at the spot a found and I sat down in the small clearing. Predictably, Azula chose to sit down as far as she possibly could from me and I sighed. Naturally, her friends also sat near her and whispered more.

Okay Sokka, you need to go over there and talk to her, but make sure it's in private. Just get up, walk over and ask the girls to leave for a little bit and talk to Azula.

Though my mind was telling me to go, my body wouldn't oblige. I wasn't sure what I was going to say, and there for I didn't want to go over there. Not to mention she didn't look like the most approachable person in the world right now. I didn't even know how to start the conversation "Hey Azula, uh my bad?" wouldn't go so well I bet.

You're a coward Sokka

I sighed, I wasn't going to go over there apparently. I banged my head against the tree behind me and it made a loud sound that caught the girl's attention, but I didn't care much anymore. I was disgusted with myself.

Well, if I wasn't going to talk to her, I might as well figure out what were going to do next. I pulled out the map and looked where we could find a place to go. Apparently, if we continue north like we are, the map ends and I could only guess that means the forest ends too. This was the part I was afraid of though, because I know they will have a perimeter around the forest's edge. We're going to have to figure out some way to get passed them without them noticing.

If it's a loose perimeter then we could do it in theory, just have Ty Lee paralyze one or two and we could get away unnoticed, but most likely it is going to be a tight perimeter, then I'm out of ideas. At first glance, it seems we are going to have to fight our way out of here. We'll be outnumbered considerably if that happens.

Maybe we can create some sort of diversion, and then escape when the confusion hits? That could work if we time it perfectly and that's are best bet. But what kind of diversion would it be? I guess some sort of giant fireball that could-

"Sokka?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up to see Ty Lee standing over me with a concerned look on her face. "Um yeah?" I answered with a look of confusion.

She crouched down to my level on the ground "You need to talk to Azula." she told me and now I was even more thoroughly confused.

"You want me to talk to her?" I asked stupidly and she nodded. "Why would I do that? I've said what I needed to say." I said stubbornly, not wanting to go over and talk to her. I wanted to, but I didn't want to, if that even makes sense.

"You need to explain to her what you said." she said, exasperated.

"I think it's pretty clear what I said." I defended and she huffed.

"Not to her, you caught her completely off guard and she doesn't know what to think. She's confused and you need to fix it." she said definitively.

"But…"

"No buts! Go!" she said to me sternly. I knew I wasn't going to win, so I reluctantly got up off the ground. She walked away from me and leaned down to whisper to Mai and the two of them got up and left. I wanted to tell them to be careful as to not be spotted, but my voice caught in my throat from nervousness.

I gulped, it's now or never. I looked over Azula, who of course had her eyes averted from me. I walked over slowly to her and sat down next to her, but not to close. She turned her head in the opposite direction of me and crossed her arms across her chest. I sighed and tried to find the right words to say to her in this delicate situation.

Ah screw it, I'll just wing it. It got me this far.

"So…how's it going?" I asked with a forced smile and she looked in my direction briefly. Her eyes held nothing in them and her expression was blank, and that worried me even more. She didn't say anything to me and turned her back away from me.

"What do you want me to say Azula?! I'm sorry? My bad? I shouldn't have said it? I obviously can't say anything right to you, so just tell me what to say and it will be easier for the both of us." I said, losing my temperament in obvious fashion.

"I want you to say you didn't mean any of it!" she nearly yelled at me, rivaling my previous outburst. I looked at her strangely, wondering if she was truly serious.

"I'm not going to say that Azula." I replied to her.

"And why the hell not?!"

"Because I would be lying if I said I didn't mean any of it! I meant every word I said Azula." I yelled back. She didn't answer right away and I took the opportunity to continue "Why do you want me to say I didn't mean any of it?" I asked her and she huffed and turned away from me.

"None of your business." She said defiantly.

"Um Azula, not sure if you realize this but it is my business to know." I pointed out to her and she turned back to face me.

"No it isn't, just say you don't mean it and be quiet." She told me and I shook my head. She was now raving mad at my refusal and she turned fully to face me. "I'm warning you peasant."

I snorted "I haven't heard that name in awhile. Listen Azula, I'm not going to say I didn't mean any of it, now tell me why it bothers you that I said it because honestly, I don't have the faintest clue."

"You didn't have a right to say those things!" she yelled in my face.

"I didn't have a right? What is that supposed to mean?" I asked her, genuinely confused.

"You called me out!"

"What's your point? I'm allowed to have an opinion Azula." I told her, but then something popped into my head. "But that isn't what this is about is it? I'm right aren't I Azula? I'm right about you wanting me there, I'm right about you needing me aren't I?" I asked, but it was more of a statement.

She was caught off guard for a second, but regained her composure "Don't be a fool Sokka, I don't need you or anyone else." She said stubbornly.

"Damnit woman, why the hell are you so difficult?!" I yelled at her.

"I'm not difficult, you're just an idiot." She retorted quickly.

"I'm an idiot because you're stubborn?"

"No, you're just an idiot."

"Okay hold on, we aren't making any head way if we just insult each other all day. Just tell me that I was correct in everything I said and all will be forgiven." I told her, but she reacted the way she always does.

"Don't tell me what to do idiot, I have nothing to apologize for." She snapped back at me.

"Okay Azula." I said, taking a breath and regaining myself after the flurry of insults. "Tell me why you want me to tell you I didn't mean the things I said." I told her and I hoped my persistence would be awarded.

"Oh just do it and get it over with." She said, exasperated with me.

"No, not until to tell me why I have to."

She sighed audibly and sank her head "Why do you always have to pry in my life?" she asked rhetorically. Now where have I heard that one before?

I waited for her to answer my question, but when none came I got fed up "Okay fine Azula, you win. I didn't mean any of it, hope you're happy." I said in a defeated tone and began to get up off the ground, but I was stopped when she grabbed my hand. I looked back down on her and her eyes were pleading with me to stay, so I obliged.

I sat back down next to her and looked at her "What is going on here?" I asked softly, my mood swinging rapidly due to the expression on her face. Her expression held confusion and rife. It's exactly what Ty Lee told me, she doesn't know what to think.

"You were right." She mumbled and I almost didn't hear it.

"What did you say?" I asked for clarification, hoping she wasn't annoyed with me for asking.

"You were right." She said to me more clearly and I nodded.

"I was right? Can I get this one in writing? You didn't do that the last time I was right." I said with a grin and she gave me a pointed glare. I laughed uneasily "Right, now isn't the time for jokes. But care to explain, if you want to that is?" I asked her.

She sighed "If I have to." She relented and I nodded. "I guess I have grown a little attached to you, more than I really should have." She said and I laughed to try to lighten the mood.

"I have that affect on people." I gloated with a smile and she tried not to laugh.

"Seriously, we both have gotten too attached to one another." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah, but is that a bad thing Azula?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I guess not, but considering whom we are then yes." She replied and my head fell.

"Should have seen that one coming. I guess we screwed ourselves huh?" I asked light heartedly, trying not to make this situation even more awkward.

She laughed a little "Seems we have indeed. But I don't think it's all bad, if we didn't grow closer, we wouldn't have gotten this far." She pointed out and she was right.

"Yeah, it's only natural that we do that since we have to depend on each other out here. But I think we took it further than that." I said and she looked at me strangely.

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"Well, all we had to do was be civil to each other, which we did after awhile. But we actually became friends, something I wouldn't have expected in a million years." I admitted and she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for pointing out I'm a horrible person." She said with a slight smile to tell me she was kidding in a way.

"Hey you aren't a horrible person, it just seems that way to everyone you meet." I joked and she laughed to my relief.

"You don't think I'm a horrible person do you?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No, I did, but not anymore." I told her and she smiled slightly.

"Thanks for that, nice to know someone doesn't hate me." she said and I chuckled. "What's funny?" she asked me.

"If you thought I hated you, you obviously weren't listening to me when I said those things." I explained.

"How could I not listen to you, you were inches away from my face." She said and I laughed. I liked where this conversation was heading, the awkward situation was diffused; now I just have to gradually bring the conversation to where I want it to go. She needs to confess, I'll take anything I can get at this point. "So, you meant what you said?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I did mean it, I do care about you Azula and I know you care about me." I said, trying to push her closer to a confession.

"So what if I care about you? Why does that matter?" she asked me back.

"It matters a lot Azula." I said and tried to think of a lighter way to put my next statement. "It matters because um…you're you and I'm me." I stumbled.

She arched an eyebrow "Very coherent." She teased me.

"I mean you're Azula, the fire nation princess and I'm Sokka, right hand of the Avatar. This wasn't supposed to happen between us, you aren't supposed to care about me and I'm not supposed to care about you. Doesn't it tell you something that it did happen?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"No, because if you throw out our titles, were just two people stuck out in the wilderness together. You made it clear that out here, I'm not a princess and you aren't a peasant. We are just two people who are equal in the eyes of the forest." She replied. She made a lot of sense with that, I guess I'm starting to rub off on her.

"That does make sense I guess, but you still haven't told me why you wanted me to say I didn't mean what I said." I pointed out and she sighed.

"You know the reason Sokka, you said it yourself. I didn't want you close to me, because I was afraid of what would've happened if we did get close." She confessed and I was on the edge of my seat.

"Why are you afraid?" I pushed.

"Because what happens when this is all over? I'm so confused right now." She told me and I nodded.

I needed to dig deeper "What exactly are you confused about?" I asked her.

"I don't know what happens after this, like I just said. I don't even know if I'm using you to get the Avatar anymore, which means when you go back to them, what happens to all we went through?" She asked.

"I honestly don't know either Azula. I guess we have to cross that bridge when we get to it. But something tells me that isn't all you're confused about." I said and she looked at me.

"Fine, I'm confused about where we stand also." She confessed and I laughed a little.

"I'm confused about that one too, so what's the verdict?" I asked her and she smiled slightly.

"You first."

I sighed "If I must. I…uh really like you Azula, I really do." I confessed, although my heart was yelling at me to use another word that my brain wasn't ready to say aloud.

She was taken aback by my confession and I could tell she was surprised that I felt that way "You do?" she asked me, wanting to make sure she didn't mishear.

"Yeah I do." I choked out with slight embarrassment.

"Thanks, I guess it wouldn't be so bad if I said I felt the same." She told me. I already knew, but I made sure to act surprised.

"Really?" I asked and she nodded. "Well, that's a load off my chest." I said and we laughed. It was getting late and Ty Lee and Mai came back a little later. Ty Lee eyed me suspiciously and I smiled at her to tell her everything was fine. She seemed relieved that everything was resolved, but I'll let Azula tell her the finer details.

This day started out well, and I must say it ended well. We won't mention the middle, that part sucked. But I'm glad we finally have things out in the open, like I said earlier, it was a huge relief. I got her to confess and she knows how I feel.

Okay, she doesn't know exactly how I feel. Because I learned something during this experience and I think I'm ready to admit it to myself, no matter how absolutely crazy it sounds.

I've fallen in love with princess Azula.

--

**Ooh clifhanger. I want to say sorry for not updating in awhile, things got a little hectic with school and stuff so...yeah**

**This chapter didnt have action in it, but it was important. But i can guarantee you that action is coming...**


	18. Chapter 18

**There is nothing I can say really that would help at all. I haven't updated in forever and I'm very sorry about that guys. Lots of things piled up and I just couldn't find any time. But I'm going to try and get better at updating in a timely manner, thank you for bearing with me though.**

**Okay, let's not waste any more time. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!**

**--**

I woke up suddenly in the dead of nightfall. I shook my head a little to try and get my bearings on my surroundings and I noticed it was pitch black outside. A gust of wind came through and it chilled me to very bone and I involuntarily shivered. Oh what I would do to have some sleeves right now.

I recognized Azula's head on my shoulder, even though I couldn't see anything and her even breathing told me she was still asleep. My eyes tried to adjust to the darkness, but apparently it was too dark to even see. I even tried to blink to make sure my eyes were actually open and they were.

Another gust came through of cold air and I shivered again. I looked up in the sky and saw that there was no moon, which was the reason it was so dark outside, but it didn't explain why it was so damn cold out.

Something didn't feel right to me though. I wasn't sure exactly what it was, but I didn't like it. We were in some sort of trouble, I don't know what it is, but I know something is wrong. I looked around to no avail because of the darkness that consumed the area. I listened intently to the area around our makeshift camp for any sounds that didn't fit the setting we were in.

Nothing came to me right away, but I didn't want to drop my guard yet because we were still in enemy territory. I felt for vibrations that would tip me off if someone or something was coming, but if only I had Toph's abilities it would be easier. Again I got nothing right away and I began to think it was all just in my head after an emotional day.

But as soon as I thought that, I saw a faint orange glow in the distance and I tensed up. My movements must have woken Azula up because she moved her head from my shoulder. She yawned "Something wrong?" she asked. I didn't bother to respond, I was listening for sounds to a long with the orange glow.

I heard the sound of crunching leaves and I felt vibrations of feet moving and I knew it was the soldiers. Azula must have felt the same thing because she didn't talk again, but I did feel her shift slightly. This didn't make any sense, the map said they wouldn't be patrolling these areas right now. Could they have changed up their patrol since they hadn't found us yet?

"What's going on?" Azula whispered to me.

"I don't know, but the soldiers are close to us right now. Lay low, since it's dark right now they might not see us." I told her.

"But they have light with them, they're going to see us if we don't move." She told me and she was right.

"Okay, move slowly and low to the ground and wake up the others. We need to move quickly." I told her and she moved away from me. While she was gathering the others, I strapped my weapons back on in preparation of our movements away from the soldiers. I heard the whispering of Azula, and I made my way toward the sound, because I couldn't see where I was going.

"Where do we go?" Azula asked when I got to her position.

"Away from the lights, and quickly." I responded quietly and crawled across the ground toward the surrounding bushes. "Try not to make any noise, or we'll be caught no doubt." I instructed I went through the bushes. I had to go through the bushes to get out into the open, it was risky, but it was the quickest way out of trouble.

I broke through the bushes and waited for the girls to do the same and when they did, we moved fast and low away from the soldiers. I knew it wasn't going to be that easy, I knew they had more soldiers, I just didn't know where they were. And I had that sneaking suspicion that they knew where we were.

We got some distance away from the campsite, away from the previous soldiers, but then I saw more orange globes of light moving towards us and I stopped in my tracks. "Get down!" I commanded quietly to the girls and I dropped to the ground and rolled to cover under a tree.

I held my breath as the men ran closer to us, and their footsteps pounded past us and they were yelling, giving orders to subordinates no doubt. The last one passed us without noticing us and I waited a second before I got up off the ground and turned to the girls.

"They pinpointed our location, I don't know how they did it, but they did it. They're mobilized and they're moving fast, we need to get out of here." I told them.

"Where can we go? They're everywhere." Azula retorted back.

"I don't know, but anywhere is better than here." I said, but more orange lights caught my attention. "No time to argue, we have to move now!" I said and grabbed her hand and bolted away from the area, with Mai and Ty Lee following behind. We didn't get far though, because we ran into yet another group of men coming right for us.

I ordered them to get down again, and backed away from the trail, with my hand on my sword handle for precaution. I sure as hell was not going to be caught off guard right now. We were shrouded in shadow and long hanging leaves so as not be noticed unless they looked hard, but I still motioned for the girls to get behind me.

It was a group of four men, and they just happened to stop in front of us "Where are they?" one asked another.

"We know they're in this area, they won't get away this time." He retorted, and they started to walk away, but one trailed behind. My heart leapt in my throat when he turned around and walked back to where we were. I stayed stock still, my hand never leaving the hilt of my sword. He knew we were close, but he didn't know _exactly_ where we were.

"What the hell are you doing?! Get back here!" someone yelled to him and he darted off and I let out the breath I was holding, but my heart was still beating wildly. When I was sure no one was around, I turned to the girls, but I didn't dare move out of hiding.

"We're completely surrounded Sokka, we have to do something. We can't get away." Azula whispered to me, telling me exactly what I already thought.

"Well, I'm open to suggestions." I answered back.

"Let's just stand up and fight them." Azula replied and I choked.

"Are you kidding me? We're outnumbered at least five to one!" I whispered harshly.

"The way I see it, that's the only option we have left." She explained, and I have to admit it made sense, but at the same time it was a completely convoluted idea.

"How in the world do you expect us to fight them? They have larger numbers and knowledge of terrain." I informed her, hoping to sway her off the suggestion. I should have known better really.

"Don't be such a baby, if have any bright ideas tell us." She challenged me and I opened my mouth, only to close it again when I couldn't think of anything "That's what I figured." She said and tried to crawl out of the bushes.

"Wait Azula." I commanded and pulled her back under cover.

"What is it now?!" she asked, very annoyed with me at the moment, something I'm used to anyway.

I sighed audibly "If we're going to do this, we at least need a plan of action." I told her and she hesitated for a moment, before she sat back and looked at me expectantly. I nodded and turned back to Mai and Ty Lee and they were also looking at me, wanting me to make the decisions. Saw that one coming.

I quickly racked my brain for anything that could be classified as a good plan considering the conditions we were faced with. I have to work with a weakened Azula and a tired Mai and Ty Lee. I'm still not a hundred percent either, so we can't face them straight on, that would be suicide.

One thing is certain, we need the element of surprise if we have any chance of winning this one. That's about the only thing I can think of that is on our side. If we can split the groups up, and take them out one by one, we can whittle down their forces and we can escape out of the forest and be well on our way out of this area. The lack of light in this area and the mass amount of trees can only help our cause too.

"Okay, I think I have something." I said and they perked up to listen to me. "If we move fast and out of the way, we can sneak up on the individual groups and surprise attack them. We can scatter them, and during the confusion, we can escape." I told them and they mulled it over, but I knew that was the only thing that made sense.

"Alright, then what are we waiting for?" Azula asked and turned to get out of the bushes, but I pulled her back yet again, but I do admire her spirit.

"Hold on Azula." I scold lightly "First of all, we need to be quiet and move low. Second, we need to move together, no one gets left behind." I instructed and all three nodded. "Okay lets go." I said and got up out of the bushes.

We didn't have a chance to go anywhere though, because I immediately caught a glance of a group coming straight for us. We darted back to the previous bushes and the group drew closer and closer and I knew this was the moment of truth. I grabbed the hilt of my sword and waited for them to get in range of me.

An idea popped in my head and I quickly relayed it to the girls "Put out the torches first, that way they won't know where we are coming from." I whispered quickly, before they were in hearing range. There was only one or two torches per group, and without it they can't see in the darkness. Neither can we, but the fact that we've been in complete darkness this entire time, when they lose the light, we will have the advantage.

They got in range and I let out the breath I was holding in, in preparation of what was coming next. But before I was even able to move out, Azula bolted out and struck the lead man, causing the torch to fall out of his hands and clatter to the ground, extinguishing the light. Damn, she must have been really anxious to hit someone.

I didn't want to gawk too much, and I wanted to do my part. I unsheathed my sword and struck out from the bushes, towards a soldier I saw. My eyes had sort of adjusted to the lighting, or lack thereof, so I was able to make out a silhouette of a person I knew couldn't have been Azula. I turned my sword in my hand midstride, as to have the broad side facing outwards. I slammed the hilt of my sword in the man's midsection and he bent over in obvious pain with a yelp. I then used the broad side of the blade and brought it down on the back of his head and he crumpled to the ground, knocked out.

I looked up to see the cleanup crew I like to call Ty Lee finish off the last man and I breathed a sigh of relief, we survived this round. "That worked better than I thought it would." I complimented our effort "But we need to move." I said and we moved out of the area.

We probably should have moved the bodies and hid them, now that I think about it. If the others find them, they'll know we're here for sure and they will be more alert. We didn't make a lot of noise, so there is no way the other groups will know what happened, but when they see their comrades, it won't be a secret anymore. I really hope that doesn't come back to bite us later.

We were moving along until I felt something under my feet and I commanded the girls to stop. "What is it?" Azula asked, but I shushed her immediately. I felt slight pounding under my feet, I heard whispers, and I saw orange glows and I knew instantly it was too late. We were surrounded. But everything was quiet and suddenly the whispers and the feet stopped and the lights stopped moving and I knew exactly what was happening.

"Ambush!" I yelled to the girls and as I said it, an earth spike came up and knocked me off my feet. I hit the ground and rolled onto my stomach in time to see men start filing out of the bushes and into the fight that was already started. As I expected, we were extremely outnumbered and were flanked from all sides. They outmaneuvered us, this is just plain embarrassing.

I got up and stayed low, hoping I would still be covered in the darkness, but there were too many torches that it completely lighted the area and I was immediately noticed. "Grab him!" one of them yelled, and pointed at me. Two men nodded and came towards me and I gripped my sword, ready for them this time.

They were both stronger than I was, but I knew I was smarter. One of them had a torch, meaning he had only one hand that he was able to use, so if I moved toward that side of him, I could deal with him much easier. It didn't account for the other man, but I could only work one at a time.

They both stopped before they got to me and began to make movements to bend at me. I darted off to the right to avoid them and I made my way to the torch in his left hand. I poised my sword for a strike, but he turned quickly on a dime and sent his attack at me and it was a direct hit. I was flung backwards, and my back slammed into a tree, sending shocks of pain up my spine.

Okay, that didn't work as I would have hoped it would. I need to do something and fast or I'm done for. Azula and the others couldn't help me right now, they were a little busy at the moment. Just great.

But then I remembered my secret weapon, or the equalizer I'm starting to affectionately call it. My boomerang! I reached back and felt it and I let a sigh of relief that I still had it. I pulled it out, and switched my sword to my left hand so I could throw it with my right. I looked up to see the men coming for me, and I noticed the torch in his hand. That was what I needed to aim for.

I prayed for a second before rearing back and throwing it at the torch in his hand. It swung out in its normal trajectory, before turning and heading straight for the torch.

Direct hit.

He yanked his hand away in pain and the torch fell to the ground, and right on top of some grass. I noticed the grass started to catch fire and I looked up to see the men stare wide-eyed at the spectacle. I did not expect that to happen, but hell it ended up working out for the better.

I ran forward while the men were distracted, and I decided to not confront them directly. I stopped short of the soldiers, and right before the fast growing fire. I put the blade of my sword on the ground and dragged it towards the fire. When it reached the fire, I swung upwards, throwing embers and ashes right into the men's eyes and face.

They yelped in pain and faltered backwards, covering their eyes and face. I jumped through the fire and kneed one of them in the midsection and he doubled over in pain. I turned and hooked the other one's leg and dropped him to the ground right on his head and he was down for the count. I didn't take time to admire my handiwork though, because I immediately started looking for my boomerang I just threw.

I thankfully found it quickly and picked it up to put away for the moment. I did, and turned my attention to what was happening on the rest of the field. But I didn't get to see much, as I was blindsided viciously with an attack from an unknown source.

I flew back from the power of the attack and I hit the ground roughly and slid to a stop on my stomach. I tried to move, but my body wasn't cooperating with me at the moment. I was barely able to move my head to see where the hell the attack came from. I looked up to see a soldier staring back at me, but then my vision started to blur and my world was spinning.

Then my vision started to run red and I feared the worst was about to happen. This was it wasn't it? After all I've been through, I'm going to die like this? Killed by an Earth Kingdom soldier, which I would be aligned with in any other situation? Talk about your cruel irony.

There was no way escaping this now. I couldn't move my body, I couldn't see anything, I lost my sword, and now I'm a sitting duck. None of my goals have been achieved, and I'm going to die. What the hell did I do to deserve this? I guess I'll never get that answer.

My eyelids slid closed, and I waited for my final breath.

--

**There you go guys, thank you for your patience.**

**And as always, no monkeys were harmed in the writing of this chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright, it's time again.**

**So on Tuesday, the United States will swear in the very first black president in American history. I may not agree with him politically, but you have to admire what he has done and what he stands for. This is historic, and something African Americans have been fighting for, for longer than anyone can remember. I hope he does well and I wish him luck.**

**And if he can get a playoff in college football, that would be awesome. I would call him successful if he did that. Just throwing that one out there.**

**On a less serious note, I realized I didn't put a disclaimer on my last chapter, even though they don't really mean much I think. But I might as well just throw in two disclaimers on this chapter. Why? Because I can…and I don't have a lawyer…**

**I do not own Avatar the last airbender.**

**Nothing has changed in the last four seconds, I still don't own Avatar.**

**--**

I can't believe this how I'm going to die.

Naturally with the life I lead, I have to face death all the time, it's nothing new to me anymore. I try not to imagine how I'm going to die, but it seems I do it when I'm bored and I can't control it. I was always taught to die with honor and dignity as a warrior, and that's all well and fine, but with me I always think I'm going to die in some stupid way like falling off Appa in the air, or falling off a cliff when I'm being chased, or some stupid heart attack or something. It just seems my style.

This may sound weird, but then I like to imagine how I would like to die. Of course if I'm an old man then I really don't care and blah blah. But if I have to die during my adventure, I at least want to die with at least some dignity. Is that too much to ask really? These are some of my favorite scenarios.

Dying in a blaze of glory while defeating at least 25 fire nation soldiers (if it's less than 25…eh I'll take it, but no less than 20!)

Die while stabbing the Fire Lord Ozai in the gut (It used to be Azula but…I think we all know what happened there.)

Die while saving one of my friends life (What can I say, I'm in to the whole hero thing. Don't judge me.)

Die because I ate way too much meat (The tastiest death ever!)

Those are just to name a few, but I never envisioned something like this happening, dying because an Earth Kingdom soldier hit me in the back when I wasn't looking. What a coward. And now I can't even remotely defend myself and he's just going to…wait a second. I've been laying here for awhile, shouldn't I be dead?

Am I dead? Nope, I can still feel pain all over me. What is taking him so damn long? It should be simple right? Just walk up and do it. First this guy hits me in the back, then doesn't have the common decency to finish? Wait, am I complaining because he hasn't killed me yet?

I should probably open my eyes to see what is keeping him. But I might see him right as he does it, then I'll see my own death. I never thought about that. Should I see my own death? I guess I would know when it coming then I don't have to guess… stay on track Sokka!

I opened my eyes, to see what the hell was going on, and I was met with the sight of flames much larger than I remembered them being. I saw people start scrambling around because of the flames, but then I saw a figure standing over me. But it had its back to me, and definitely didn't have the figure of a man in armor.

I then I realized it was Azula, fending off soldiers from me. Well, that would explain why I'm not dead. She noticed I was hurt and came to save me? She saved my life.

Holy shit.

Wait, should I be surprised? Forget it, I'll figure that out later. I need to try and get up since I'm not going to die yet. She can't keep them off me forever.

I tried to push myself off the ground, but I found it hard to keep my arms from shaking while doing it. It seemed like nearly every part of me hurt at that moment, so I just flopped back on the ground in failure.

"Wow, you really are a wimp." I heard a voice from above me and I looked up to see Azula staring back down on me, wearing her signature smirk.

"Fine, I'll admit I'm a wimp. Just help me will you?" I asked more like a demand though, which I probably shouldn't have done considering who I was talking to. I guess she didn't mind though, because she leaned down to help me.

"You have a huge gash on your back." she told me, concerned.

"I do?" I asked dumbly and she nodded. How come I didn't realize that? I reached a shaky hand to feel my back and I did feel a warm liquid. "He must have got me better than I thought."

"Apparently." She said, distracted. "You're losing a lot of blood Sokka." She told me and examined it some more. I looked past her and I all I saw was fire.

"Wait, where did the men go?" I asked when I didn't see any.

"A lot of them ran when the fire you started grew, but the rest are probably still behind the fire." She answered and I felt her hands on my back.

"How did you do that?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"I made the flames you created bigger. It's first year fire bender stuff." She answered again.

"Fighting off 20+ highly trained earth benders by yourself?" I asked.

"That's a little more advanced, but it's amazing what you can do when you're determined." She said with a small smile towards me. But I noticed I didn't see Mai or Ty Lee anywhere.

"Where are the others?" I asked her next, trying to figure out the situation.

"Probably behind the fire too. I saw that you were hurt and came over here to help you and I don't know where they went." She told me and I sighed.

"So were separated again?" I asked, fed up with nothing going according to plan.

"I guess we are kind of, but they are right there I know it." she said, motioning to the ever growing fire.

I chuckled "I never meant to start that fire, it was an accident." I admitted as she helped me up so I was sitting on the ground. I think the blood loss was starting to affect me, as I had a dizzy spell for a second.

"Well, it helped a lot actually, although it is funny to see flames knowing I wasn't the one who made them." she replied when I regained my vision and I had to laugh at that. "Take off your shirt, I need to use it for a makeshift bandage." She told me I obliged, getting it off after much struggle, but she had to help me a little.

I saw her start to rip the shirt into long shreds to fix the wound. She shifted behind me and started to wrap each strip tightly over the gash "I wish there was some clean water nearby to clean this wound, but this will have to do until we can get you some help." She told me as she grabbed another strip after securing the first one.

"Where are we going to find help in this predicament?" I asked, not seeing any possible way.

"I don't know, just trying to be optimistic." She said as she continued to work. She pulled another tight and I winced at the pain.

"Does it have to be so tight?" I asked through clenched teeth, trying to shove the pain down.

"Yes it does, you have to put pressure on the wound or it won't heal and you'll continue to lose blood." She explained to me.

"How do you know all this stuff?" I asked.

"I've been in way too many battles not to pick some stuff up." she replied and I nodded.

"My sister always talks about this kind of stuff, but I never really pay any attention." I mentioned to her.

"You should learn."

"Why? This is the only time I can remember I've really been seriously hurt."

"And you think this is the last time?"

"Touché." I relented, with a wince because of the pressure of another bandage. "I'm worried about the others, where are they?" I asked again, I don't like what I'm thinking.

"I'm worried too, but I'll go look when I'm done here." She said and I raised an eyebrow she couldn't see.

"_You'll_ go look? As in leaving me here?" I asked, a little hurt that I wasn't included.

"Yes, as in only me. You can barely move, so how in the hell are you supposed to defend yourself from soldiers you couldn't fight against even when you were capable?" she asked and I was offended.

"Hey, he hit me in the back when I wasn't looking!" I defended myself from her obvious miscalculation of my skill.

"Sure whatever you say, but I'm still going and you aren't. I'll move you out of the way so they won't find you and that's final." She said and I wanted to argue, but she pulled a bandage tight and it shut me up instantly.

"I defeated two of them…" I muttered to her and she laughed at me.

"I saw that, good improvising." she complimented me.

"By the way, where is my sword?" I asked, looking around for where it could be as I was reminded that it was missing.

"It's over there, I'll grab it in a bit." She said and motioned over to the right of me and I saw it lying on the ground by a bush. I made a mental note to check for scrapes and scratches when I get it back.

She finished up with my bandages and I felt some of my strength return, but not enough to convince her to let me come with her. I was able to stand and walk, gingerly with aid from her, to a spot covered with trees and bushes. I sat back against a tree trunk as she went to fetch my sword.

She came back and handed it to me, but I didn't sheath it, just in case. She looked me in the eyes "Are you going to be okay here?" she asked me.

"I'm more worried about you being okay, you're the only one jumping head first in danger." I reminded her.

"I'll be fine, you're the one who can barely move." She said with concern in her eyes, but I assured her I was going to be fine, even though I'm not convinced I will be.

While she was giving my bandages one last look over, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It looked like something was dousing the fire that protected us from the outside and I realized it was some of the soldiers! They were using dirt to put out the fire and I saw them look straight at us.

I frantically tried to tell Azula they were here, but they were on us in a second and they grabbed her. They pulled her back as she tried to fight them off, but their combined strength was too much for her to break free from. "Let her go!" I yelled at them, which in hindsight was a waste of time. Do I really think they would let her go just because I told them to? Nope.

I had newly found strength because of the desperate situation and I got up, wielding my sword. "I said let her go." I repeated sternly and they laughed in my face.

"Or what? You're already half dead, what are you gonna do?" they mocked me, still holding on to Azula.

"I don't need the other half to waste you two goons." I lied, but I'm already too deep in to give up now. I leap forward in classic charging fashion. The way I see it, they have to release Azula to defend themselves and she can save my ass or they hang on to her and I deal with them. But nothing I do ever comes out right does it?

Unbeknownst to me, there was a third member to their little party and he made himself known at a horrible time for me. He jumped in front of his comrades to my pure shock and sent his attack straight at me. I was going too fast for me to possibly get out of the way and I knew this wasn't going to end well for me…again.

It hit me directly and I felt my body jerk back from the massive impact of me going full speed straight into it. I flew back in the air from the impact as I felt my sword detach itself from my hand. I crashed to the cold ground hard, right on the wound on my back and I knew instantly I had reopened it after Azula's work. I slid to a stop and all the pain hit me like a brick.

And I promptly passed out.

--

(Sometime in the morning after)

The sun shone brightly down on the group of four as they were riding Appa high in the air. It was easy to fly over the blockade since all the men seemed to have left the surrounding the area and concentrated solely on the forest they were currently flying over.

"We should probably land somewhere in this forest and search for awhile." Katara yelled up to Aang and he nodded back to her. He took Appa down into a space big enough to land in and they all hopped off of his saddle.

"Stay here boy and wait for me to call you." Aang told Appa as the others stretched out their sore muscles.

"Should we split up and search for him?" Aang asked, walking up to the others.

"No, we need to stay together in here. One of us is already lost, we don't need more." Katara replied and he nodded in understanding. They set off into the forest to search for their lost friend.

They didn't have to walk for long until they came across a field, scarred from what looks like a recent battle. "What happened here?" Zuko asked, referring to the rough ground and did he see blood?

"Look, the ground is charred." Katara pointed out to the others. The three came over and Zuko and Aang looked down to the ground to see that in fact it was burned.

"The ground is burned, was it a forest fire?" Aang asked and Zuko shook his head.

"No, or the trees would be burned too." He said as he continued to examine the ground. Toph was trying to feel for vibrations that would help solve the situation, when she recognized an irregularity on the ground. She recognized that it had a distinct weight and she knew what it was.

"There is a body over there." She said and pointed in the direction of some bushes.

"A body?" Katara asked, concerned now that someone has been hurt. They rushed through the bushes and trees to see there was in fact a body lying on the ground. Katara instantly recognized who it was and fear struck her suddenly.

"It's Sokka!" she screamed and ran forward to help her fallen brother. She reached his side to confirm that they had indeed found their lost friend. He was still unconscious, but he was at least breathing. The others came up behind her and gasped when they saw him.

"He doesn't look too good." Zuko said, kneeling next to Katara. She was both glad that they had found him, but extremely worried that they were too late.

"He has bandages on, he's hurt." She diagnosed. "Help me roll him over carefully so I can see the wound." She commanded and Zuko helped move him over.

"Wait, his wounds are dressed, who did that?" Zuko asked when Katara touched his bandages.

"I don't know, but I want to check his injuries." She said and started untying the bandages on his torso. She revealed a very large gash on his back and she gasped loudly.

"How in the world did this happen?" she asked out loud, but no one was able to give her an answer. "I need to heal him now or we are going to lose him." she said desperately and grabbed for her healing water.

"Please make it Sokka. Please."

--

**There you have it people.**

**Where did Azula go?**

**Was it a mistake for the soldiers to leave Sokka, left for dead?**

**Will he survive?**

**Why am I asking rhetorical questions?**

**You'll find out next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Um… yeah… hehe… so… uh so… okay so… let's see…okay so yeah uh the thing is… um… uh… sigh… so… it um… yeah**

**My bad?**

**--**

'Ow Ow Ow Ow!' was the first coherent thought that crossed through my head when I awoke. What in the world happened to me? I remember…nothing. Damnit, was I doing something important? Wait, where am I? Any why does this place smell oddly of charred ground and, is that cinnamon? Why would there be cinnamon?

I opened my eyes and saw, well nothing. I must be on my stomach or something. I couldn't really tell because my body was numb, for a reason I have no idea. Was I swimming in a really cold lake? Wait, why would I do that? Do I do things like that? Oh great now I have a migraine.

Let's just start with things I know. My name is Sokka right? Or was it Gary? No, no it's Sokka.

I love meat. Ha, not even amnesia can keep me from loving meat! Me one, amnesia zero.

I am from the water tribe, not the air tribe. Wait they aren't the air _tribe_, they're the air nomads right? Wait, I can't remember what a nomad is, is it a type of meat? Stay on track Gary -er Sokka.

Okay, so I'm Sokka of the water tribe. That sounds…mostly familiar. Good start.

But what was I doing before this? What do I normally during a normal day? Something to do with…walking? Hold on of course I walk during the day, what am I crazy? You know what, I probably I am crazy, it seems like that could be my style.

But traveling sounds familiar, like I go long distances, looking for something. But what am I looking for? Okay, me one, amnesia one…

I travel with other people right? I seem to remember something about going with other people. But who are they? Do I know them? Did I really just ask myself that? I have to know them, or I wouldn't be traveling with them, unless they kidnapped me or something. Now why does that sound familiar of all a sudden?

Never mind, that can't be it. Me being kidnapped? That would never happen in a million years.

Okay so then who do I travel with? Why do I travel? Wait I already asked that question. There is a girl I travel with right? And a bald guy? I travel with a bald guy? He must be a wimp.

Moving on, there is another person I travel with right? A small girl I think, but she isn't normal. She has something special about her, but I can't remember what it is. Obviously.

And why do I remember some big furry thing that can fly? That makes no sense logically. I don't remember it having any wings, and does it have four legs? So it is physically impossible that it can fly. If that thing can fly, that makes about as much sense as me getting kidnapped by three girls then getting separated from two or them and me and the other girl having to run through the earth kingdom while she was threatening my life and us running from a large group of people who want to kill us.

Um wow…that was oddly specific.

Forget it, must have been my imagination or something. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, the big white thing that can fly, or can't fly. Whatever. So I travel with a big white thing, a girl, a bald guy, and some little girl. We must be the weirdest bunch of people ever.

But why do I remember a couple of other people? Three girls I think. Girls? Sweet! Are they hot? Wait, who am I asking? Am I talking to someone? No, I'm fairly sure this is all in my mind. And why do I want to know if they're hot or not? That's an obvious answer Sokka, don't be stupid.

Okay, so there are three other girls, but do I travel with them? Something is telling me…kind of. Kind of? Way to straddle the fence Sokka. Choose a side coward, I either travel with them or I don't! It can't be a onetime thing, can it? Freaking amnesia sucks! I'm not going to keep score anymore, it's too depressing.

Wait amnesia starts with an 'A' right? Or is it 'W'? No it's an 'A'. That letter sounds familiar, but why? 'A' is in a lot of words so of course it is going to sound familiar, but something else that I can't put my finger on.

I think it might be a name or something like that. It's in my name, but that isn't it. I think it might be one of those girls, which maybe her name starts with an 'A'. Is her name amnesia? That's a stupid name.

No that can't be her name, is it alabaster? Ammonia? Almanac? Aardvark? Ensemble? Wait that doesn't start with an 'A'. And those are all stupid names, I must have been hit really hard in the head.

It's on the tip of my tongue, I know it is. Is there a 'Z' in it? I think there is, but where is it? It might go after the 'A'. Hold on are there two 'A's? Maybe it is aardvark? No that has three 'A's in it and no 'Z'.

Okay recap, I know it has two 'A's and a 'Z'. You're a genius Sokka, you should be proud of yourself. I'm the only person who can beat amnesia! Okay well I haven't done it yet, so I'll pat myself on the back later. I kind of remember a 'U' in it. It's fuzzy, but I'm pretty sure it's in there. I think there is only one more letter. Come on Sokka, you're a genius, you can figure this out.

'L'? That sounds vaguely familiar. Yeah that's it, sweet I got all the letters, but I don't know the order. Crap, that's the hardest part. But hey I'm a genius right? Well here it goes.

Aaluz? Nah that can't be it.

Luaza? That doesn't sound familiar.

Zaalu? Interesting, but no.

Uazal? I don't even know how to pronounce that.

Azlau? Close…

Azula? Don't make me laugh.

Auazl? Possibly. Wait what was that last one? Azula… that's it!

But her name triggered my brain and it all came rushing back to me at that instant like a giant tidal wave. I remember it all, the flames, the soldiers, and fight. They took Azula away from me. Son of a bitch.

I tried to move my body and I wasn't able to at first, because of the utter soreness that shot through my body. But I wasn't going to be deterred, I have to find Azula, now. I didn't have time to wonder why I'm not dead, or why they left me here, or why I am moving when I shouldn't be able to.

I was able to push myself off the ground with my arms and open my eyes. Everything was blurry for a moment until my vision cleared up and I noticed I wasn't lying on the ground. I was lying on my…sleeping bag? I may have beat amnesia, but I don't remember having my sleeping bag with me. I also noticed I wasn't wearing the bandages that Azula put on me before she was taken away.

But when I got to my knees, I heard gasps and feet scurrying over to me. I looked over to the noise, and to my surprise, I saw my friends running towards me, the friends I haven't seen for a long time.

"Sokka you're alive!" Katara yelled at me and when she got to me, she threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly until I winced because of the pain. She loosened her grip on me "I'm so glad you're okay, we've been looking for you all over!" she exclaimed and pulled back.

"It's good to see you again too Katara." I said and pulled her arms off me. She looked at me oddly and I tried to get to my feet. She pulled me back down though and I was getting annoyed.

"You can't move yet, your wounds haven't completely healed yet." She said and I shook my head and pushed her away again and got out on my own. I was shaky at first, but when I got my legs under me again, I looked around at my other friends. I wish I could rest, but that seems out of the question now.

"Where is she?" I asked.

Katara looked at me oddly "What?"

"Where is she?" I asked, my voice rising.

"Where is who Sokka?" she asked me.

"Where is Azula Katara, where is Azula?" I asked frantically and she taken aback.

"Azula? You want to know where Azula is?" she asked and I was getting fed up quickly.

"Did I stutter?! Where is she?!" I asked and she took a step back from me.

"I-I don't know, she wasn't here when we got here." She said and I cursed under my breath.

"Damnit they did take her!" I said, and all my friends were looking at me oddly. "Where is my sword?" I asked and looked around for it.

"It's over there." Katara said, pointing to Appa and it was leaning against him. I got over there as fast as I could and picked it up. "What are doing Sokka?" she asked me.

"I have to find her." I said, distracted trying to put the strap across my back to hold it.

"Why do you want to find Azula?" Zuko spoke up and I didn't acknowledge him. "Did she do that to you?" he asked and I finally looked up at him.

"Do what?" I asked.

"That gigantic gash on your back." he said and then I remembered that.

"Oh yeah I forgot I had that. And no she didn't do that to me, those Earth Kingdom assholes did it." I said. "Do you have my extra clothes?" I asked them and Katara pointed next to where my sword was. I rummaged through it for another shirt to replace that one we had to rip to shreds.

"Wait, they did that to you?" Zuko asked and I nodded. "Why? Weren't they after Azula?" he asked.

"Nope I fought them. Long story and not enough time to tell it, all I know is they took Azula away after they knocked me out and I have to find her." I said and found a good shirt to wear and I slipped it over my head.

"Why do you want to find her? You're free of her now Sokka, we can just leave and go back. This is perfect, we don't have to deal with her." he said and I shook my head.

"No I have to find her or something bad might happen to her. Mai and Ty Lee are probably with her and I can't leave them behind to die." I said and spotted my trusty boomerang sitting there and I quickly swiped it up.

"I don't get it Sokka, you aren't in their grasp anymore, so why do you want to save them?" he asked and I was getting fed up with his questions. I didn't want to tell them the truth of why I can't leave her, so I deflected.

"Long story." I said and pushed past him to walk away.

"You don't even know where you're going Sokka." He said and I dreaded to say it, but he was right. I have no idea where they would take her, or in what direction they left in. Damnit.

"Fine you're right, I have no idea where I'm going, but I'll sure as hell figure it out." I said and continued to walk forward, but I was stopped again by Katara's voice.

"You aren't even completely healed yet and you want to run head first into a battle you will ultimately end up losing?" she asked and I sighed.

"Then tell me what do to. I have to find Azula and the others no matter what." I said sternly and turned back to them.

"You won't find them if you're dead." She said and I finally relented.

"Fine, then will you help me find her?" I asked, ready to exhaust all options to find her. There is no way I'm losing her after all we just went through to get here.

"Why do you want to find them Sokka? They kidnapped you and threatened you, so why do you suddenly need to help them so badly?" Katara asked me, trying to get me to divulge information. I could tell them exactly what I was feeling, but then they would probably lock me in a straight jacket and take me to a psych ward, and then I would never find her.

I sighed "Who do you think dressed my wounds before you got to me?" I asked and she looked at me strangely, until she realized what I said and her eyes widened. "She isn't all bad, and I can't let her die, not like this." I said and she finally nodded.

"Well if you want to find her, I guess we will help you." She said and I smiled at her. I could always count on her to come through. But I looked at the others and they weren't convinced, especially Zuko, and I understood why, but I still didn't care. Not one bit.

She won't get away from me so easily.

Not now, not ever.

--

**Closing statements:**

**A couple of days ago, we lost a legend of his craft and trade. He revolutionized his industry and quickly became a face that everyone recognized, and it was linked to his famous voice and energy. Everyone knows who he is, whether they like to admit it or not, and I know everyone was affected on a personal level, especially me, by his untimely death. He has been credited with bringing to light a lot of different things that we didn't know we needed, until he brought it to us. I think by now everyone knows who I am talking about.**

**Billy Mays.**

**I'm gonna miss you buddy! I don't care if I have to ride a damn bike to Florida, I'm going to be at your funeral and I'm going to cry my eyes out. How am I supposed to know what do to if I can't get a stain out of my carpet without your oxyclean? I don't want to know what life would like if I didn't have mighty mend it! I can't live with Vince from Shamwow for the rest of my life! Are you kidding me?! He blows!**

**Sigh. R.I.P buddy, you will be missed by everyone.**

**Your biggest fan, Pandastriker.**

**P.S.- Dont be ashamed if you thought i was talking about Michael Jackson at first, he's okay, but you're the best.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey people**

**My bad about not updating for awhile **_**again**_** (Seriously, I'm starting to really piss myself off too). I finally got a freaking day off and I decided I needed to get this next chapter up.**

**Yeah, Pandastriker has a job, and is a productive member of society (Eh, kind of?). I know, I'm disappointed in myself too.**

**Anyway, so here it is, fresh off the weird, convoluted, misguided, and just generally creepy presses that is Pandastriker's mind. (Oh so true…) **

**I own a lot of things (Jealous?), but not Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything remotely related to it that I may or may not mention in or around this chapter.**

**There I said it. Happy now?**

**Bastards **

--

"It doesn't make sense, why does he want to help her after what she did to him?" I heard Zuko ask Katara in the back of Appa's saddle.

Do they honestly think I can't hear them? I'm sitting literally seven and a half feet away from them in front of Appa's saddle and they aren't even whispering. Am I missing something or did they get dumber while I was gone? If you're going to talk about someone when they can hear you, at least include him in the conversation!

Whatever. I don't care what they think, I may have if I wasn't concentrating on other, a lot more important things. Azula was in their hands, and she isn't even at full strength, not even close and I have no idea where Mai or Ty Lee could be. They are probably with her, but I can't be sure of that.

I looked over the edge of Appa's saddle and looked on the ground for any sign of where she might be, and there wasn't much down there, just a lot of fields and trees. I probably would have thought it was beautiful, if the situation was different. I'm willing to burn it all down if it meant finding her quicker. Hey that maybe isn't a bad idea…

"Sokka?" I heard and I looked up towards Aang, who was looking at me from the front of Appa, holding the reins.

"What is it Aang?" I asked.

"What were you doing during the time you weren't with us?" he asked and I sighed. Can't they wait until I find Azula before they start drilling me with questions I don't want to answer? I have things to do.

"Running from things bigger than me, running from things smaller than me, trying not to die, trying not to kill myself, dealing with three women with social problems, and just generally wishing all this is just a really bad dream. You know, the usual. Except for the three women with social problems things, that's a new development." I said simply, looking back down at the ground below.

"That sounds like a tiresome journey." He said to me and I looked back up at him with a very serious expression on my face.

"You have no idea."

He chuckled "And how did that work out for you?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I'm not dead yet, so I guess good enough." I answered.

"What did you-" he started to ask, but I cut him off.

"Aang, I know what you're doing, so why don't you just ask the question you want to ask." I said, fed up with his questions, and wanting to concentrate back on finding Azula.

He smiled sheepishly at me and I had to try and not roll my eyes "Why do you want to find Azula so bad?" he asked and I saw it coming from a mile away. I'll admit that they should be and are rightfully confused by my actions, but I don't care if they don't know, or disapprove. I can deal with all this after I know she's safe. Nothing comes before that. Nothing.

"I answered that question already." I said.

"Not very well." I heard, and I looked over to see that Toph decided she wanted into the conversation.

"I can't let her die, and if she stays in their grasp, then she will." I said.

"She's been more of a pain then even Ozai, it would be a lot easier if she isn't in our way anymore." Toph said.

"I don't care if she was Sozin himself, I can't willingly and knowingly let another human being die when I could have helped them." I said truthfully. That is just too messed up, even during a hundred year war.

"She isn't a human, she's a monster." She replied to me. Ouch, that one hurt. I would have thought that before this adventure, but…

Do I really need to say more? If I do, you haven't been paying attention.

"No Toph, he's right." Aang agreed with me, and I knew he would. Hello? Monk?

"But why are you suddenly so gung ho on finding her before you even heal correctly? You're outnumbered at least a hundred to one, and yet you still want to find her. Why?" she asked. Will anyone in this group just trust me? For like a freaking second?!

"Because I have to find her." I retorted.

"Why?! Just answer the question dumb dumb." She said to me.

"I'll explain it to you when you're older." I said back. She started to say something but I snapped and cut her off "Drop it! I'm done with the questions and the third degree from you people. I am not answering any questions, and I am not doing anything else until Azula is safe!" I yelled, and everyone looked at me.

"I don't care about anything else right now. If you don't want to help me then fine, but if you do, then sit down, shut up, and find Azula." I yelled with finality and turned back to the ground below. They were quiet and no one said anything to me for awhile. Good.

But after awhile of flying in what was probably stunned silence, I spotted something of interest on the ground and I instructed Aang to fly lower so I could get a better look at it. He did as he was told and I examined it more closely.

It was a large building looking thing, and it looked familiar to the model and designs of fortresses we have been to on our journey. That has to be the main headquarters of this army, but more importantly, it has to be where Azula is. I can't think of a better place to lock up a very dangerous criminal.

"Take us down Aang, that has to be it." I told him and he took Appa down, and the second he landed, I jumped off the saddle. "She has to be here, she just has to be." I said aloud, mostly to myself though to calm myself down.

"Do you think so?" I heard Katara say from behind me.

"I'm positive." I said, and I ran forward to the buiding.

"Where are you going Sokka?" I heard Katara yell.

"Where do you think? Every second I waste is another moment closer to something bad happening to her." I said back, momentarily stopping.

"How do you expect to get in Sokka? They know who you are, and that place is crawling with people who want to kill you on sight." She said to me and I sighed and looked down.

"I'll figure something out." I said and I heard her let out a frustrated sigh and I turned around to her.

"Sokka, ever since we found you again, you've been confusing and vague. You don't answer questions, and you're borderline suicidal when it comes to finding and saving our _arch_ enemy. What is going on?" she said to me. The group came up to me and looked at me expectantly.

"You know, I would love to answer your insignificant and useless questions, _after_ I get Azula out of harm's way. So please, if you truly care about my well being and my happiness, just leave me the hell alone." I said, turning back around. I don't care if I sound like a jerk or an ass to them, I'm on a mission, and I am not going to stop for any reason, and they keep wasting my precious time. They can just get over it.

"You can't go in there alone Sokka." She said to me, and I spun back around.

"Which one of you is going to stop me?!" I challenged and again they all looked at me like I had lost my mind and hell I probably have. I'm probably certifiably insane by now, but that happens to you when something _extremely_ important to you has been unfairly, and unjustifiably ripped away from you. My sanity may be in question, but my motive is not.

"What are you talking about Sokka?" Katara asked, taking a step back from me.

"You don't want me to go in there? Stop me then!" I yelled, gripping my sword and looked at them frantically. I saw all of them tense at my action.

"What is happening to you Sokka?" Katara asked, taking another step away from me, and I saw fear in her eyes.

I was fed up with all of them and their dumb questions wasting my time. They won't let me be until I tell them, and I'm willing to do anything to get to Azula faster "You really want to know what happened to me? Can you really handle it Katara?" I asked, taking a step towards them.

"You better sit down and hold on to something for this." I looked around for a second, making a big show of this. "I love Princess Azula." I whispered and multiple gasps and shocked looks erupted from my friends and they stared at me with incredulity.

"That's right people! I love Princess Azula! You have no idea how great that feels to say out loud!" I yelled and laughed uncontrollably.

They were dead silent as I continued to laugh, snicker, giggle, cackle, chuckle and every other word for laughing I forgot to mention. "You better believe it! I love Azula." I said, and I turned to Zuko. "Hey Zuzu? You know that sister of yours? I love her!" I yelled in his face and continued to laugh.

"You see? Now you know why I need to get to Azula! Now if you please, let me go!" I yelled.

"You…" Katara started slowly "Y-You l-l-love Azula?" she asked meekly and I nodded my head furiously.

"Yup yup yup yup I do Katara! L-O-V-E is how you spell it! Not L-I-K-E anymore! And sure as hell not H-A-T-E!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"He…he isn't lying." Toph squeaked out.

"I-I don't know what to say." Katara stated.

"Doesn't matter, because I couldn't possibly care less what any of you people think!" I yelled in reply. "I'm crazy, I've come to realize because they took her away from me. I don't have a plan, I don't know where she is, and I know I'm outmanned and outgunned, but is that going to stop me? Hell no." I said, bring my voice down to normal, and I was suddenly extremely serious with them.

"I will not quit, I will not die, I will not lose her, and I will not falter." I said, and turned away from them. I set out in a dead sprint to fortress walls, dead set in my mission.

**--**

**There you go. I realize it is much shorter than my usual chapter size, but I wanted to give you all something while I had the time to do it. There will be more to come soon though because I'm kind of settling into a schedule right now, so it won't be as erratic…I hope.**

**Ha! Sokka is crazy, but really, didn't we all kind of see it coming? Okay well I did obviously, but I put signs up if you could find them. Anyway, I will warn you, we are closing in on the ending to this little story. I don't want to, and I can't stretch this story any longer than I have planned for it.**

**Well, read, review, and do whatever else it is you do while reading.**

**I be out yo**


	22. Chapter 22

**READ**

**Still don't own Avatar **

--

I looked up at the large wall, separating me from the inside of the place. I had to get inside _now_. I looked around frantically for some kind of entrance to the inside and I couldn't find one. I couldn't go in the front way, for too many reasons for me to comprehend at this point, so I had to find an alternate entrance, not heavily guarded would be nice.

I looked around, and then I saw what might be my way in to this place. I saw a supply caravan, coming around the fort to the front and I had to act quickly. The Trojan horse technique looks to be my only way in.

The caravan had two guards in the front and one in the back, surrounding a carriage type thing. The best bet to get in is to go around to the single guard and get in that way. A whole hell of a lot easier said than done. But I had to do this for Azula.

I ducked down in the shadows of the wall and hoped they didn't see me when they passed. Thank the Spirits they weren't paying attention to their surroundings very well, because they probably would have saw me when I moved.

I waited as they rolled past me and I snuck out of my hiding place near the wall. I had one chance to get into the carriage without drawing attention to myself. I went around behind the rear guard and to his left side. I reached down to grab a rock that was on the ground and turned back to the wall that was on the opposite side of me and the caravan.

I heaved the rock against the wall and immediately back pedaled when it connected with the wall with a loud bang. The three guards shot their heads in that direction and went into a bending position, freeing me enough time to strike out quickly and jump into the door of the carriage before they realized it was nothing.

Okay, so now I got into the carriage, pretty good for basically winging it the entire way. Now I had to wait until it got to the door, and then I have to also get out without them seeing me. Well, I don't think I can go through the regular door again without them seeing me. So I moved a crate out of the way and unsheathed my sword.

I quickly cleaved a four sided square in the bottom of the carriage floor, big enough that I could fit through it. I stabbed through the middle and pulled it up by tilting my sword and pulling up, creating the hole. I put the piece of wood to the side and put my sword away again. I watched the ground go by below me until the carriage rolled to a stop.

I stayed deathly quiet and I heard talking that I couldn't make out, but I was betting one of caravan guards was talking to the gate man. The voices ended shortly after it started and I felt the caravan lurch forward again and into the fort. I watched the ground again and it rolled over what still looked like dirt, and it stopped.

I slipped down the hole and squatted below the carriage and watched the feet of the guards. They went around to the side of the door and I turned to the other side and peered out and I didn't see anyone right away, and I didn't have time to second guess myself, so I struck out from below the carriage in a dead sprint towards a doorway I saw and hoped the carriage blocked me from the view of the guards unloading it.

I dove into the corridor quickly, not expecting someone to be there and thankfully there wasn't. I rolled up onto my stomach and stuck my head out of the doorway and the guards didn't seem to be alarmed or alerted, so I figure they didn't see me. I reeled back in and checked my surroundings.

It was imperative that I keep quiet, or I'm done in this rescue attempt. I'm _deep_ in enemy territory, with no obvious way out. Not the smartest idea I've ever had I'll admit. Oh well, I'm this deep in, can't stop now.

I made my way down the narrow corridor, listening intently for foreign noises or voices. There weren't very many places I could hide if someone were to start coming down this hallway, so I needed to get out quickly.

The corridor had a sharp left in it, so I stopped and peered into the next hallway and saw it was bare also. Huh, that's strange. You would figure a giant fortress would have guards or something like that, but I haven't seen or heard anything yet. It was almost eerily silent.

That silence was broken by quick footsteps thundering through the hall and I panicked for a minute and looked around for a hiding spot. I saw a couple of boxes stacked up behind me and that was the only legitimate hiding place in sight. I quickly made my way over there and saw one of them was empty and I quickly hopped in and ducked down, hoping it covered me.

The footsteps got closer and I started hearing voices, only two though, and they were talking to one another. I steeled myself and covered my mouth and listened to the voices, hoping they could hold a clue.

"Hurry up or we are going to miss the trial!" one voice said when it got closer.

Trial?

"I'm walking as fast as I can!"

"We haven't caught a firebender in months, I'm not missing this!"

Firebender?

"What are we going to miss really? The general praising himself?"

General?

"Don't you dare bad mouth the general, private! I will have you tried for treason!"

"Calm down man, I'm just joking."

The footsteps went past me at a constant speed, so they had no idea I was there. I stuck my head out and watched them continue down the corridor and I knew I had to follow them. That had to be where all the guards were, and Azula.

I hopped out of the box and followed behind a distant, hoping they were so engrossed in getting to their destination quickly that they wouldn't notice me following. I followed them all the way down the corridor and they were none the wiser of my presence. They exited the corridor and into a large open area, probably a staging area for their military exploits.

I stayed inside the corridor and watched as they went to a large door and went inside. That must be where they are holding this trial, and I obviously can't take the front door. I bet that would go over well.

I scouted the area and saw no guards, not even one outside the door or any on top of the structure. Wow, they must be extremely confident that this place is impenetrable. Heh, _irony_.

I looked for anything that could get me inside without alerting the patrons of the fortress and I couldn't find a suitable one. All the ways inside offer some sort of way for me to be caught. I had to get a different perspective, so I looked at the side of the building and saw a ladder set up for people to get up on top of the walls. It's pretty obvious if I were to take it, but considering I haven't seen an active guard yet, why not try my luck?

I ran to the ladder and quickly jumped on it and ascended to the top. I looked around the walls and again saw no guards. Okay this is starting to get a little freaky, like I'm walking into some sort of giant trap. It wouldn't be the first time though.

Okay so let's think about this for a second. They are in some sort of structure, maybe a dining hall or something. I have to go somewhere guards can't see me, so obviously nowhere on the ground, so that leaves only one place I can possibly go doesn't it?

The rafters.

But how to get in is the trick. I'm betting they don't have a trap door or something, because that seems like a pretty stupid thing to have in the ceiling, although advantageous to me. If only they took me into consideration. Damn.

Well, it's a high ceiling at least, considering how high the walls are, so people would pretty much have to look straight up to see me. I could cut a hole in the roof like I did with the carriage, but that would be way too obvious wouldn't it? I am high up so the sound wouldn't carry that far would it?

Well, only one way to find out.

I jumped onto the roof of the structure they were inside and guessed where a rafter would be so I'm not jumping onto the ground. It isn't easy guessing where rafters are, but I'm guessing they are in fixed intervals with the same distance between each one. That would be ideal at least.

I quickly cleaved another square big enough for me, not giving any time for someone to look up and see a sword cutting into the ceiling. I removed the square from the ceiling and peered down inside. I saw a large group of soldiers sitting at tables and standing around the tables, their undivided attentions towards the front of the room. No one seemed to notice me, so I removed the shirt I was wearing to cover the hole so no sunlight would shine through and alert anyone to look up.

I looked directly down and saw a rafter below me, wide enough to support me. I guessed right at least.

I dropped down to the rafter, my heart racing, but I was able to land on it without slipping or falling. I got to my feet and willed myself not to look down and covered the hole with my over shirt, leaving me simply in my undershirt. I knelt down again and attain a better center of gravity and my heart calmed down slightly, but it was still elevated for obvious reasons.

Everyone was looking forward, so I walked along the rafter to the back of the hall so no one could mistakenly see me by glancing up. I got to the end of the large beam and settled myself in a kneeling position and finally saw what I was hoping to see.

Azula. Unharmed.

She and Mai and Ty Lee were up on the stage in front of the room with a few guards and they were chained up, preventing them from escaping. Azula looked…defeated. The sight broke my heart. Her head was slouched down and she didn't have the usual confidence that she _oozed _daily.

There was a fairly large man standing in front of them, addressing the crowd. That has to be the "General" those two were talking about.

"Gentlemen, I present to you" he began, his booming voice echoing through the room. "Our recent capturing of three firebenders!"

"Are you deaf you idiot! I'm not a firebender!" Ty Lee yelled, and he turned around to her.

"It behooves you to stay quiet in our gathering little girl, because I will heed no banter from you." He retorted and turned back around. She stuck her tongue out at him in response.

"You should all be very proud of yourself men. It was a long, hard endeavor we pushed through, but in the end, we were victorious." He stated, with cheers coming from his men. "Now all that is left is sentencing these mordacious firebenders." He said with a glare at Ty Lee.

The crowd of soldiers screamed everything from hanging them or life in prison. Yeah, lets avoid that if at all possible.

"All applaudable suggestions, but I just simply couldn't decipher a lot of the solutions. I would like to ask for you all to speak one at a time in a placid, eloquent manner." He stated. Okay, this guy is starting to get annoying.

"Now, who would like to go fir-" he began, but he was interrupted by the door opening with great force, the sound echoing sharply across the room, and every head turned around to see what the commotion was about. I looked down to see a man come through the doorway with soldiers behind him screaming for him to stop.

"I have a suggestion." He stated calmly as the soldiers caught up to him and grabbed his shoulders and his arms. The General stared him down in contemplation and shrugged.

"Very well, release him." He instructed with a wave of his hand and the guards let go of him reluctantly. "First and foremost, who are you?" he asked as the man continued his way to the front, stopping right before he reached the stage.

He bowed as a show of trust and respect "My name is of no importance, but my information is." he stated and I eyed him suspiciously. Who is this guy?

The general raised an eyebrow "Is it? Well, will you be so kind as to explain your stance before I have you tried as well for trespassing." He stated and the man nodded. He jumped onto the stage and turned to the crowd, and I got my first chance to see the man. He had a long, scruffy beard with un-made hair and his clothes were tattered and worn. He looked like he hadn't slept in a bed for days. Heh, sounds familiar.

I looked over to Azula, who had finally lifted her head and was staring at the man, wide eyed. She knew this man. That can't be good.

"You are looking at no ordinary firebender!" he yelled to the crowd and I gasped. He isn't thinking about doing what I think he is doing, is he?

"You are in the presence of the Fire Princess!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Don't be mad, but this chapter has been written for two weeks now**

**But I went on vacation**

**Please don't kill me**

**Don't own Avatar**

--

"_You are in the presence of the Fire Princess!"_

The words echoed through the room and sank into my heart. The crowd was stunned silent by the man's outburst and even the General himself eyes widened. He had just ousted Azula to about two hundred men who wanted her head. And yet only one question rang in my mind.

HOW DID HE KNOW?!

Who the hell was this guy? What is his motive for doing this?

Murmurs and shouts started to resonate from the crowd, into yells of bloody murder. They were now angry, fueled by their hatred for her and everything she stands for. The General stood straight "Stop your incessant yelling right now or I will throw all of you in the dungeon!" he yelled and the shouts and yells dissolved into quiet murmurs.

The General turned to the man that shouted the earth shattering news. "Which one is the supposed Fire Princess?" he asked and the man turned and pointed directly at Azula.

"That one is. That is Princess Azula, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai." He said and the General turned to Azula, who was still staring at the man, trying to kill him with a glare. Well, knowing Azula she probably can.

The General put his hand to his chin in thought, contemplating what he was just informed of. "On what basis is your accusation?" he asked.

The man nodded "I am a former Fire Nation ship captain, one that carried the Princess on many of her military exploits." He informed and I found that odd. He's a firebender then, there is no way around it. So how the hell did he get here as a full blown firebender?

The General eyed him suspiciously "So if you were once part of the Royal Fire Navy, would that make you a firebender yourself?" he asked, realizing what I had realized.

"I do not deny that fact about me." He stated, showing no signs of nervousness, although he probably should be.

"So, if you are who you say you are, then why would you expose a member of the Royal Family in such a compromising position? Could you not be tried for treason in your homeland?" he asked.

"I no longer wish to serve the Royal Family." He stated simply.

"Well, then I take it you have partaken in transgressions against the Royal Family?" he asked.

"I served them honorably in my years in the Navy. It is the family that has betrayed me sir, not I." He said, and Azula muttered something under her breath, but I was too far away to make it out.

"Please do tell what has brought you to my home and how you have been betrayed." He said. Hey, maybe the General doesn't believe him? That would be a stroke of good luck.

"I was commanding a ship she was on a short while ago, and she captured a prisoner." He started. "We were heading back to the Fire Nation when our ship floated off course." That sounds vaguely familiar…

"We drifted to the coast of your land, and I was confronted by the Princess." Wait a second, that can't be…Can it? "She was angry with me and my navigational crew, even though we were working to get the ship back on track." Hold on a moment, that can't be him can it?

"She assaulted me, causing me to fall of my ship, right before your army attacked it." It is him. It's the captain Azula threw overboard. Never thought he was going to survive. And now I _really_ wished he didn't.

"I was able to survive and get to the shore. Once I healed and regained my strength, I went out to make sure she got what she deserved, and when I got wind of firebenders captured, I knew it was her, and I was right." He finished.

"Well," the General started. "That sure is a terribly fantastic story." He started, and then a smile broke across his face. "So, the Fire Nation Princess is in our grasp. This sure is an uncanny turn of events." He stated. "Now that just leaves the question of her fate."

"Kill her!" was the shout that came from the crowd, but the General waved it off immediately.

"You think much too infinitesimally my soldier. We have a powerful member of the Royal Family in our grasp, and we can use her to our advantage. By Spirits, we might be able to end the war!" he claimed, obviously thinking about using her as a war hostage.

But the former ship captain waved that off "No disrespect sir, but Fire Lord Ozai would not go for something like that. He does not care about the fate of any of his constituents, even if he is related." He said. That's probably true actually.

It struck me odd that Azula has kept completely silent during this whole situation. Something is seriously wrong with her, I don't know what, but I don't like it. Not one bit. It's like she's given up on fighting, even if it is for her life. The fire is gone from her eyes, something I never thought I would see. It's almost seems that she doesn't care anymore, about anything. She is just sitting there passive, even though her fate is being determined at this very moment.

"Interesting point." The general stated. "You know this to be fact?"

The captain nodded "Yes sir I do. I have worked with Ozai and he is ruthless. He will not care."

"Okay then, this situation is more delicate than I realized. We need to make the right move while we the have the upper hand." The general said. "Guards, put them back in their cells while we decide their fate." He instructed.

I watched as the men moved to grab the females, apprehending them and pulling the shackles on their appendages. As I gazed down, Azula chanced a look upward catching my eye for a moment before looking away. Did she notice me? Was she able to see that I was here to set her free?

My silent answers were rewarded when her head shot back up and her eyes met mine once again, realizing what she had just seen. I gave a small, reassuring smile despite what was going through my head and her expression didn't change, which I was proud of. She knew it would give my position away, she didn't need to be told that.

But what her face lacked, her eyes made up for. I saw life returning to them, and my chest swelled knowing it was _me_ that made it happen. Her eyes shone again with emotions I didn't know she could muster.

But she did seem shocked to see me, very shocked indeed. Did she not think I was going to come to save her? To rescue her? Did she doubt my intentions? But the fact of the matter is that I am here, and I won't let her die or rot in their jail. I sent that silent message to her through connected eyes.

_I will not falter_

I deciphered her eyes and instantly recognized her feeling. She did know my intentions, why I risked my life getting this far, why I put myself in infinite danger, against insurmountable odds. Why I am what I am. Oh yes, I knew that emotion the second I saw it.

Hope.

_I will not fail_

She tore her eyes away quickly before someone chanced a glance to where she was staring at so intently. But she got my message.

_I will not lose_

--

I waited until most people left the room, which was awhile. But eventually the only patrons of the room were the general, the former ship captain (let us call him Cappy), a few scattered guards, and, of course, me.

I needed to know their intentions for the trio I needed to rescue. I need to know how much time I had. I need to know so much.

"My new friend." The general stated, referring to Cappy. "I would like to extend an invitation to my war room to you. Your insight into the minds of firebenders will be most useful to make decision making process."

Cappy bowed "It would be my honor sir." The general nodded and led him and his bodyguards out of the front door. Well, I guess I need to follow them. I ran back down the rafter, carefully mind you, and grabbed my shirt that I had put over the hole in the ceiling. I slipped it on quickly and jumped and grabbed the side of the hole and pulled myself through it.

The sun hit me in the face, my eyes used to the dark that surrounded me on the rafters, but I turned away quickly and ran to the edge of the wall facing the courtyard and ducked behind the edge of the wall, making sure no one saw me. Most of the guards that were there now were facing outside, looking for intruders from the outside, not the inside, which was advantageous for me of course.

I peeked out and looked across the large courtyard and saw the general and Cappy making their way to another corridor. Great. That is exactly what I needed, another damn narrow corridor. This whole situation is getting very annoying.

I slid down the ladder that was propped up and quickly ducked behind some freight boxes left in the corner. I can't stay in this place too long, way too much traffic for my liking. I darted from obstacle to another, dodging lines of sight. Thankfully most of these men don't really care about their guard duty, or I might have been really screwed.

I jumped into the corridor, rolling to my feet and getting my bearings. I watched as a group of men rounded a corner and I sprinted down the hallway, my feet barely touching the ground as I ran. I skidded to a stop before hitting the corner and peered into the connecting hallway.

I saw the group slip into a door at the end of the hallway, and a guard stop and post up in front of it. That must be the war room. But before I think about getting in there, that guard needs to move, or be moved. This where things get interesting.

I drew my sword and began tapping it against the stone wall, sending loud scraping sounds down the corridor. I saw the guard come out of a bored trance and looked towards the sound. I poked my head out and waved at him "Hey buddy! Can I get directions to Ba Sing Se? I seemed to have taken a wrong turn." I said, shrugging and looking sheepish to further mock him.

"Hey, you aren't allowed in this place!" he yelled, walking forward. There you go, come to papa…

"Well what are you gonna do about it ugly?" I mocked him, sticking my tongue out at him. "I'm waiting." I said.

"You're going to pay for that!" he said, rushing towards me. I smirked and slinked back behind the wall quickly. I gripped my sword hard with both hands and spread my feet across the ground for more leverage. When the footsteps got louder, I spun, mustering all the strength I could in one hit and swung around the wall and I was rewarded with a large _CRACK_ as the broadside of my sword connected with his head.

I watched him crash to the ground in a crumpled heap. He was either knocked out cold, or dead. And the scary part is, I'm beginning not to care.

I dragged his slump body to an empty box on the side of the hallway and lifted him into it. I reached in and grabbed his hidden knife in his belt and put the box top on the box. I slammed the knife into the top corner, preventing him from escaping when he wakes up. If he wakes up.

I sheathed my sword and stalked down the hallway to the double doors and cracked them open to look inside. There was another small room with another pair of double doors on the inside. That is the war room behind those doors. I went through the doors and up to the other pair of doors. I put my ear to the door and heard the voices inside.

I cracked the door open slightly, but not enough to alert the people inside. I had both ears trained inside the room, but only one eye, as the other was watching the other door for someone to come through. One hand unconsciously neared my sword.

"Now that everyone is situated." The general began. "What do you think would be the best course of action? I would be greatly disappointed if I wasn't able to make sure our apprehension wasn't lucrative…for all of us."

"Well my lord." A voice I didn't recognize piped up. It must be one of his councilman or something. "Are we sure we shouldn't at least inform Ozai? We don't know for sure how he would react."

"No," Cappy responded. "I have dealt with Ozai much too long. We are speaking about the man who injured and exiled his first born, and only son because he was unable to capture the Avatar."

"I see that, but from what I have heard, his daughter is much more capable in battle, and an ally he wouldn't soon want to lose." The other voice interjected. Ah Zuzu, if only you were here to hear this…

"Yes this is true, but what would you want from Ozai. We have his daughter, so what would be your demands?" Cappy asked.

"Demand him retreat his forces from the Earth Kingdom, or force him into a peace treaty, something along those lines." Was the response from another voice I didn't recognize.

"Your lack of sight in this manner is only surpassed by your fleeceability. It is naïve to think that Ozai would agree to that, even if his daughter is in limbo." The general cut in.

"And even if by some miracle he would agree to something like that, it would not hold. He would void the treaty once his daughter was returned to him." Cappy responded. "And even if his forces were pulled out of the Earth Kingdom, he would send her in immediately once she was returned and she would just take it all back. She is very powerful sir."

"She is that powerful?" the general ask.

"Very much so. That is why she has spearheaded all of his recent invasions." He said.

"Well, that means she is very valuable to him for his military purposes." The general concluded.

"Yes, I believe the best course of action is to avoid returning her to him." Cappy said. That bastard, I know what he wants. He can't get away with it.

"Are you inferring what I think you are inferring?" the general asked.

"Yes. The best course of action is execution." He said and it shot a hole right through me. That…that can't happen. That won't happen. She can't die, not now, not like this.

"You really think we should?" the general asked.

"Yes. She cannot be allowed to return to Ozai, or be set free." He replied.

"But when Ozai catches wind of his daughter's death, he will strike with double the ferocity." A voice I didn't recognize said.

"And he will strike with four times the ferocity once he has her." Cappy shot back.

The general sighed "He is right. If she is taken out of this war, it would be a major turning point. Ozai would lose his best war fighter and at least some morale. And he would be left with no true heir to his throne."

"But sir-"

"It has been decided. Their fate is death."

Oh…crap

--

**I kind of like writing dialogue for the general. Makes me wish I had introduced him earlier somehow.**

**Anyway read, review. Rinse and repeat.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Let us see what will happen next, shall we?**

**Don't own Avatar**

--

He didn't just say what I think he did…did he?

I can't let that happen. Not after all we've been through, not after I nearly killed myself more times than I can count on this little adventure we went through. Not after all I've accomplished with Azula. I'll die before she does…I can make sure of it.

I don't know when they plan on doing it, and I'm not going to wait around until they do. This all ends tonight. For better…or for worse.

I heard rustling around inside the war room and I quickly moved away from the door and it swung open as soon as I did. I jumped behind the door as I saw men filing out, seemingly not seeing me.

Whew. A little too close for comfort.

"It is getting late sir. Maybe you should retire to your quarters for the night." One of the general's lackeys said.

"A splendid idea. I am bushed from today's activities." He replied as the entire group, including Cappy, left the room. I let out the breath I was holding in and waited a few seconds just in case there were a few stragglers. When all was silent, I slipped into the war room.

It was a large room as expected with a large table with a map covering it. There were giant banners flying the earth kingdom's colors and insignia surrounding the room, with a giant picture of the general facing the door. Wow, this guy sure has an ego doesn't he?

I knew what I needed. I needed a plan, and this looked like the room to do it in.

I moved to the door and locked it, so no one can come in and see me. I went back to the table and looked at the map, and noticed it was a map of the surrounding area, all the way to the sea. This would be useful…if it wasn't so massive.

They might have a smaller size somewhere, I have just have to find it. I looked around the edges and saw different chests and cases that might hold useful things in the corners of the room. I walked over to a large wooden box and observed the lock they had on the top. Yeah, like that's going to stop me.

I cleaved through it with my sword and opened the lid and peered down inside. I saw a few smaller boxes inside and I was intrigued, so I reached in and grabbed one. I lifted the lid and saw all it had a few hand written letters in it. I reached in and grabbed one and saw it was addressed formally to the general.

_General Saszin_

_Your request for reinforcements has been denied by the Imperial High Council due to the fact that we have none to supply you with. The front lines have been stretched much too thin to allow your request. We realize this is an inconvenience and If you wish to speak to the council in person you may come to…_

Huh, reinforcements? What the hell does he need reinforcements for? The Fire Nation doesn't dare come here, and he seems to have plenty of men, so why does he need more?

I reached in and grabbed another letter, now intrigued to what this General Saszin is up to. I read the top of the letter and it was exactly the same, a rejection letter for reinforcements. I picked up another and it was the same. And another. And another.

This whole box is filled with rejection letters. What the hell is this guy up to? Wouldn't he figure out that they aren't going to give him reinforcements after the first _hundred_ letters?

Well now I'm concerned, so I grabbed another smaller box from the crate and opened it. It was another box of letters, so I grabbed the first one and it was less formal than the rejection letters.

_Saszin_

_Your last visit to the Imperial High Council was…interesting. You seem to have forgotten your place General, and the council was deeply disturbed by your tenacious ranting. You serve the council, we do not serve you. Why you insist on reinforcements is baffling to me honestly. You have a vast army under you already, bigger than we recommended, and Imperial scouts have found no trace of an impending attack on your territories, contrary to what you claimed. Your "visions" angered and disturbed the council Saszin, and I can no longer protect you if you continue on your current path._

_You're a talented warrior and leader Saszin, there is no doubt to that. But I am becoming increasingly concerned for you my friend. Please do not take this the wrong way, but your behavior is unacceptable and your thoughts seemed blurred when you speak of these "visions". Some are even speculating that you are staging a coup! That is something you don't need on your record Saszin, especially after the incident two years ago. I am begging, as your friend, to rethink whatever it is you're thinking. Remember what were fighting for, and if push comes to shove, I can't let you jeopardize that._

_Please heed my warning_

Well, that's puts a new spin on things. Who is this General Saszin I am dealing with? From what I've read he seems deranged. And what is this "incident" that was mentioned? Did he perform a heinous crime of some sort? I seemed to have stumbled on to a bigger situation than just a capturing of my friends. I shouldn't care, but I do. I have been hanging around Aang _way_ too long.

I picked up another letter, and this seemed to just be a field report from a soldier. I skimmed over it and found nothing useful, so I grabbed another one. It was a shipping report, seemingly for what weapons the fortress was going to receive. That isn't very useful to me, so I pitched it. The rest of the box didn't give me any answers, so I grabbed the last box in the crate.

This one had an individual lock on it, unlike the others. I cut through the padlock and opened the lid, and saw that this one had substantially less documents than the other ones did. I grabbed the top parchment and it was of much bigger size than the others, and it was rolled. I unrolled it and I instantly recognized it. It was the exact thing I needed to make this rescue attempt.

Blueprints. Blueprints of this fortress.

I put the box aside and walked back to the table map and laid out the blueprints. I glanced over it and got a feel for the basic structure, where the corridors led, how they fed into the courtyard and, the most useful information, where the holding cells are.

"There are four separate holding cells." I said aloud. "One one each side of the structure. I can only figure the girls have been separated between the four holding cells." I whispered to myself. I don't know why I'm talking to myself, I guess because the silence of the room is unnerving.

Once I got a feel for where I will be going, I had to find a place to stage it. This war room won't cut it, because there are sure to be a few guards that will come in to check it. So I need a place that is safe, and has no need for guard watch. Easier said than done of course.

But there is one place I can think of, and it is very dangerous, but also very safe if I can get into it. I located it on the blueprints and noticed it wasn't too far away from her, just down another corridor and through a few doors, sure to be locked. Shrugging it off, I grabbed the blueprints and the rest of my equipment and made my way out of both sets of double doors.

I ran down the hallway and back out towards the courtyard. I peeked out and saw guards moving around and it looked like they were doing more than just patrolling the yard. It looked like they were building something, something l know I'm not going to like. I ducked in the shadows and passed everyone easily and into the next corridor. It makes me wonder why I ever did anything in broad daylight.

I crept down the hallway, staying close to the walls and out of the light of the torches that lighted the path. I turned the corner and saw the first door I had to go through, that had no guards in front. They must be helping construction or something.

I proceed through the door and the hallway got a lot wider as if leading to something big. I still stayed close to walls and went through the path, leading down under the ground. I stopped though when I heard murmured voices and footsteps ringing through the walls. This place is lighted enough that they would see me if they looked my way.

So I did the first thing that came to mind. I grabbed the torch from the wall and slammed it into the ground, causing the fire to go out, making the area around me dark enough they wouldn't see me if they looked. I stayed stock still and deathly silent as the footsteps grew louder.

I saw a group of four soldiers come into the area and they looked like they were going to pass me without any suspicion, but I saw a soldier stop and looked over to me and I froze in fear.

"Hey…why is that torch out?" he asked, walking towards me. My hand flew to my sword in preparation for him to see me, but another soldier reached out and grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Who cares? We have to get to the courtyard. General's orders." He said, but the soldier shrugged him off.

"You know how anal the General gets if everything isn't perfect down here. It will only take a second." He said and continued in my direction. He walked right up to me and looked around my area, literally inches away from me. I don't think I've ever been as nervous as I am right now.

"It's so dark over here, I can't see a thing." He complained and I had to force a laugh down. I can't believe he can't actually see me.

"Then don't worry about it. The General will be more pissed if we don't help in construction than if one stupid torch is out." Another soldier said. The soldier in front of me shrugged and that's when a small ring in his belt. I then realized it was a key ring.

Before he turned around, I took a big chance and reached out and grabbed the key ring and pulled it out of his belt. I quickly retrieved it and watched him look around in surprise. Oh crap, he felt it.

"Hey, something just touched me!" he exclaimed, looking around.

"Okay now you're just being stupid, there is nothing over there. Hurry up and stop wasting our time." Another soldier said and the group began to walk off.

"Hey wait for me!" he said, following them. He looked back for a second, but shrugged and continued to catch up with his party. I let out the large breath I was holding in looked at the keys and there were four on the ring, so I slipped it in my belt and continued down my path.

I got to a large door and I knew this was the place I was looking for. From what I remember from the blueprint, I should be safe entering this door, but I placed my ear on the door and I didn't hear anything, so I figured it was safe to go in.

The door was locked, so I pulled the keys from my belt and tried them all in the lock, and the third one I tried worked and the door creaked open. My heart raced as I entered the room and calmed when my suspicions were proved true, that no one was occupying the room.

It was a large room, with another connecting room to it. I locked the door behind me and slid the plank of wood down to lock it from the inside in case someone else had a key to get in. I do appreciate the architects putting that little gem in.

I went to other door where the connecting room was and put my ear to it and heard the soft snoring telling me I was safe. I pulled a shelving unit in front of that door to keep it closed in case the patron of the room wakes up and decides to come out. This where I'm going to stage my rescue attempt.

Because really, who is going to come look for me in the General's private quarters?

--

**Bum bum bum…da da!**

**That is my sad attempt at sound effects. **

**Don't you love late, conclusion altering information i purposely left out until the very bitter end? hehe**

**Read and Review if you will**


	25. Chapter 25

**I, Pandastriker, do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Moving on.**

**--**

I looked around the room I was in and figured this must be Saszin's office. There was a few furniture items, a chest, wardrobe, boxes etc. There was also a large desk where I figure he does his administrative duties.

I went over to it and sat in his chair. I think a little more investigating is in order.

The first thing I noticed was a paper on his desktop. From the looks of it, he was in the middle of writing this before he went to sleep. And it looks like a response to that other letter I read in the war room. This should be interesting.

_To whom it may concern_

_You're perceived ability to affect my decisions is laughable, if not naïve my friend. Your blood has been tainted by governance and philanthropy. You have lost sight of what this situation really is. This is war my friend, and we as the military cannot afford to play nice with people who wish to kill us and harm our homeland. The Fire Lord does not wish to live peacefully, you know this and yet all you want to do is keep a running dialogue with him. For a lack of a better term, grow up._

_No matter what you or the Imperial High Council think, I have the solution to this war. I can end this if I am allowed the resources I wish. But yet you stand in the way at every pass, convincing the court that I am not of sound mind and volition. It is you that has lost cognitive abilities. Why show quarter to an enemy who has shown mercy from the very beginning? As I said to the council, firebenders avoid my territories and it is no accident._

_Have you forgotten your upbringing? Do you remember what happened? Or do you block out evil and still convince yourself the world is still right? You're jaded, and not fit to tell me what is right and wrong. The longer you stop me from conquest, the more people that die needlessly. The blood will be on your hands, not mine. I'm trying to protect you! Let the blood run rapid on my hands, not yours!_

_You call me deranged, you call me diluted, you liken me to a savage, but you cannot call me a coward. The Fire Nation is weakened right now, yet you continue to wait and offer diplomacy. You cannot reason with an animal with words, only with weapons. Let me be the sword of the Earth Kingdom and we can ride into a new world together!_

_Diplomacy will fail, and when it does where will you be?_

And that's where it ends. He must not be finished with the letter. But what is this guy up to? Whatever he wants, he wants badly, and I have a bad feeling that with Azula now in the picture, he's going to try as hard as ever to get what he wants.

And my fears were confirmed when I picked up the letter next to it.

_This message is to be given directly to the Imperial High Council_

_We seem to be in a precarious situation. You know what I want, and I have the exact thing you want. My army has been chasing a group of fugitives for a few weeks now, and we have now apprehended them. But we have seemed to stumble upon a greater acquisition than previously thought. In an odd twist of fate, we have captured three firebenders, including the Fire Princess._

_Yes, the Fire Princess. Ozai's only heir to his throne, and his top war fighter. I know how much she would help you achieve some quasi form of a diplomatic solution, and I think we can help each other if you understand what I am saying._

_So I'm going to cut right to what I want. In exchange for the Princess, I want six extra battalions of men, all siege engines, forty five Imperial Scouts, thirty war boats, and immunity of all war crimes me or my men may commit. If you refuse, I execute the Princess, and you lose any chance at a diplomatic solution with Fire Lord Ozai._

_I realize this might be seen as bullying, but frankly, when I end this war you will thank me. Someone has to end this war._

_Your move. _

"This guy is bat shit crazy!" I exclaimed before realizing where I was and quieted down. Nothing happened so I let out the breath I was holding, he didn't hear me.

Is he serious? I knew he was playing a side angle. This guy is pretty good I have to admit, putting the council in a position like that. It was a genius move on his part, but unfortunately he didn't count on me here.

I grabbed the paper from the desk, rolled it up, and shoved it in my belt. I looked around the desk for more things that would give me information on him, but no other paper was on the desktop. I tried to open a top drawer, but it was locked.

I scanned the room for anything that might hold a key, because I seriously doubt he would keep the key on him while he sleeps. He is way too arrogant to be that careful. I searched the chests and other furniture items, but I didn't see where it might be hidden, and then I glanced behind the desk and there was another large picture of him.

I went over there and looked at it closely and felt around the frame. And as I thought I would, I felt a small metal key inside the corner of the frame. Of course an egomaniac would put it inside his own portrait. I couldn't help but chuckle a little at the irony.

I put the key in the hole of the top drawer and not surprisingly it turned and I opened the drawer. I looked inside and saw a few writing utensils and little odds and ends that wouldn't tell me anything. I unlocked the other drawer on the other side and there was a little more in there so sifted through the papers for something useful.

It was just more field reports and yet another reinforcement's rejection letter. I was about to move on to another part of the office, until something below the desk caught my eye. It was completely dark down there, but it wasn't completely flat.

I ducked under the desk and felt the ground and, sure enough, it wasn't flat. I felt the shape and it was a square slightly higher than the floor. A safe.

I felt around for the opening or a key hole and I found it in the bottom right corner. I put the key in and it actually opened the safe. I put the key on the desk and opened the door of the floor safe. I couldn't see anything in there so I grabbed one of the candles he had lit and held it down there to see what was inside.

I saw through the faint candle light a few papers, some Earth Kingdom currency, and a file with the word "Classified" clearly stated. Jackpot.

I took the file and loose papers out of the safe, put the money in my boot because I'll probably need it when we get out of here, and shut the safe. I looked at the first paper and it was a personal paper, written by Saszin himself. It looked to be a journal of some sort. It must be pretty important, and secretive. Oops.

_This war is changing me. I'm starting to not care about what my actions bring. I'm starting to not care about my own men. It actually scares me. You always hear those horrible war stories, about how people turn to monsters without realizing it, but I never once thought it would happen to me._

_But I've seen too much. I can't block the memories out, as hard as I try to. The horrible, despicable acts of terror I've seen haunt my every dream. I haven't slept in 48 hours, I don't want to. I can't stand the images that won't go away. I don't want this life anymore._

_A green private died today. He came from a very small village in the northwest, wanting to fight the Fire Nation. He died a despicable death, hiding from the Fire Nation as they tore through our ranks. What a coward, a young coward, young enough to not even have to shave yet. That would be tragic news for everyone with any once of human decency right?_

_But yet when I saw it, I didn't care. I was almost glad he died. It meant I didn't have to deal with him anymore. That isn't normal. I'm not normal._

_I'm changing, and I can't do anything about it._

Wow…that was…interesting.

But it doesn't sound like him, at least how he is now. It's almost as if another person wrote this entry. I looked at the date at the top and it was dated to over ten years ago. So that explains why he sounds so different, but why would he keep this document, locked up, for this long? I don't peg him the type to be sentimental or nostalgic.

The other paper was another letter, and it was written in sloppy handwriting and the sheet is crumbled, showing wear and tear. It has to be very old.

_Saszin_

_I'm sorry Saszin, but I am leaving. I don't have any other choice considering the position you have put us all in. I can't continue to lead the life you want me to. I'm tired of worrying if you're even going to come home to me every night, and I'm tired of waking up to you gone, and I'm just tired of being tired._

_I no longer want to be a part of the "future" you're building. Every day I see you start drifting towards recruitment, and every day I see you state longingly at the troops that march through our village on their way to the front lines. You say you have no interest in serving the military, but I know you too well Saszin, it's the burden of knowledge I bear._

_I'm not stupid Saszin. I know what is going to happen. You are going to make the choice between me and your family, and serving the military and I fear I'm not going to like what you choose. So I'm making the decision for you._

_I love you, and I'm sorry_

_Goodbye_

"Wow." I relented softly. He joined because someone he loved left him? That is harsh. That definitely puts a new spin on things.

I shook off the thought and put that paper aside and picked up the classified file. This will tell me what I want to hear, hopefully. I opened the file and looked at the first page. It was his military recruitment paper and then I realized what the file really was. It was his military file.

But why does he have it? Shouldn't this be in Ba Sing Se where they keep the other military files? Something stinks about this, and I intend to find out what. I read through the first page, it was just his personal information, nothing useful to me.

The second page was his marks in training and field work. "A star pupil." Was one of the comments left by military officials. "Excellence in execution."

"Innate sense of honor and duty."

"Blah blah blah. Insert clichéd expression here." I groaned, shoving the paper aside. That was early in his career, I need the late stuff. The next couple of pages were advancement in rank approvals, as well as the jump to commanding his own men. But then I came across a paper that really intrigued me.

It was a psychological evaluation of Saszin, dated to just a year ago. It was a long evaluation, so I just scanned it for key words and read a little bit of it. But some key phrases stood out to me.

_Subject exhibits long term physiological and psychological trauma, probably due to a traumatic event occurring in either childhood or adolescence._

_Subject appears to lack moral ambiguity_

_Subject talks in circles and is unclear if questioned about his beliefs, causing me to believe he has weakened his own grip on reality._

"Subject is bonkers." I added, moving aside that document to continue on to the next one. I looked at the title of the next document and I leaned forward in the chair to read it more clearly. This is what I was looking for.

It was a field report, set to two years ago, right when the other letter said an "incident" happened.

_Date: 07/14_

_Time: 1800_

_Location: Earth Kingdom Southeastern Shore_

_Seven Fire Nation soldiers were spotted by Imperial Scouts on the outskirts of a small village with a residency of approximately five hundred or so. This finding was reported to General Saszin moments later, and he was sure they were going to attack within the hour. He mobilized his group of defenders to the rear flank of where the Fire Nation soldiers were spotted, in an attempt to form a pincer between his force and the sea._

_When Saszin ordered the battle lines to advance, the Fire Nation Soldiers had already begun marching on the village. Saszin pushed the troops forward and when the force got to the village, the Fire Nation soldiers had already begun raiding it. Saszin ordered his men to stop at the top of the hill that leads down to the village._

_The men were ordered to use the rocky slope, by rolling the rocks down the hill to stop the Fire Nation from raiding, and it was pointed out to him that it would put the innocent Earth Kingdom villagers at risk. He reprimanded the man harshly, promising a dishonorable discharge for insubordination, then ordered the attack._

_The village was heavily damaged by the rocks, crushing homes and ruining shops and food supplies. The number of civilian casualties was thirty seven, with 23 killed and 6 in critical condition. Two of the seven Fire Nation soldiers were killed in the attack, the other five captured when Saszin's force entered the village._

_He then ordered the surviving Fire Nation soldiers to be executed on the spot, with all surviving villagers watching. The order was carried out, the bodies thrown in the ocean with no regard to burying rituals. General Saszin ordered silence to the villagers, promising proper burial for those that perished._

_When asked about the attack by a mother whose child died in the onslaught, he replied "A necessary sacrifice for the greater good."_

"This man must be stopped." I whispered to myself when I finished the report. He killed innocent people, and covered it up. If he is willing to kill his own people with reckless abandon, what is he going to do if the Imperial High Council gives him what he demands? That thought can chill you.

I stood up, pushing the disturbing document away and buried my head in my hands, sighing to myself at the situation I've stumbled upon.

The woman I love has been captured by an egomaniacal, psychologically disturbed man who has the strongest force of men in the Earth Kingdom, and is gaining power and momentum with every second that passes. I'm sitting in his personal quarters, no plan of action yet, no bending ability, no allies, and all I have is a sword and a boomerang.

Grrreat.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Apparently M. Night Shyamalan does I guess**

**God that's going to be a terrible movie **

--

It's time.

The plan is set, I'm mentally and physically able, it's the right time of night, and I'm feeling especially suicidal. All necessary attributes for a rescue attempt if you ask me.

I sheathed my sword and attached it to my back as well as my boomerang. I moved to the wardrobe in the opposite corner of the room and that I had discovered held some useful treasures. I opened the doors and began to grab the weapons it held.

I placed two knives in my belt on my back and one in my boot, along with two more medium sized blades I strapped to my legs. I have feeling I might need to use every last one of them. I grabbed a black cloth and placed it over my mouth, tying it behind my head to muffle the sound of my breathing and any words that might spill out.

I closed the wardrobe up and made sure the room looked exactly like it did when I came in, minus the stuff I stole from him of course. By the time he notices what is gone, I'll be long gone from this place. Hopefully. Maybe. If I'm lucky.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and left the quarters. I ran silently the way I came, staying low and in the shadows, to avoid detection. I got all the way up to the courtyard where I saw the mass amounts of soldiers still building whatever it was they were building. With what I just read, I knew what it was, I just didn't want to dwell on it.

I turned the corner, the path taking me clear out of the way of the bulk of the men, and headed towards my destination. I crossed the courtyard along the back wall, where there was a small number of men not really paying attention. It was late at night and right before a shift change, the perfect time to slip by undetected.

I got through the courtyard and ascended to the top of the walls without being noticed. I stayed low and out of sight and crossed to the southern side of the structure and saw the contraption I was looking for, along with a guard nestled up beside it…asleep. Wow, just wow.

I crept up to him and looked at his face and he seemed to be sleeping pretty deeply and I shook my head in disappointment. Oh well, it's just going to be easier than I expected. I turned to the contraption and saw it was less advanced than I thought, so I took one of my knives out and cut the rope and watched the spools turn rapidly, spilling the flag that it held over the side of the outside wall, clinging to the side.

Unfortunately, the sound generated was rather loud for someone close to it and I saw the sleeping guard start to stir a little. I quickly took the excess rope that was holding the flag on the spool and used it to tether both his hands and both his feet to the stand that held the spool.

But he didn't awake, he just snuggled back down on the ground and drool started to drip from his mouth. Good lord, I almost wanted to slap some sense into him. What an idiot.

I silently left the area and back down from the wall, back into the courtyard area. I found the darkest corner of the courtyard, and furthest away from the closest guard. I had noticed when I first came into this fortress, that they had a lot of piles of hay, most likely for the animals that haul there shipments and men when the need arises.

I grabbed a rock that was lying on the ground and pulled a knife out and shoved it in the pile of hay. I slid it across the opposite side of the blade forcefully a total of four times before the sparks caught on the hay. I blew on the sparks and because of the dry elements, it immediately caught and the whole pile went up, starting to go to work on the dry wood boxes and palates that were in the surrounding areas.

I grabbed the non burning end of some hay close to the ground and darted to the next large pile and threw it on top, catching it as well. The guards realized what was going on and began panicking, running around trying to stamp out an ever growing full-fledged fire.

You see, no matter how much training a person has, you cannot get rid of basic human tendencies and reactions. When these men saw a full fire that they were not prepared for, adrenalin kicked in and their body went into fight or flight mode. This also starts an adrenalin induced tunnel vision, as I've come to call it.

I've seen Aang do this a number of times without him realizing he does it. He does it to lure adversaries away from me, or Katara, or anyone else he thinks might be in danger, causing them to almost completely forget we were ever there. Mostly against Zuko actually, because I don't believe Azula is that stupid and hot headed.

Every man here is now in that adrenalin induced tunnel vision, letting me freely roam the courtyard, setting even more fires. Even if someone does see me, I don't think they will even process that I don't belong here. Everyone is starting to rapidly think about valuables that might be damaged, and loved ones that they might leave behind if this whole place goes up, completely forgetting about everything around them. And it does create quite the diversion, an added bonus.

Once I set the last one on fire, the one closest to the structure they were building, I left the courtyard and down a hall. Once that structure starts burning, it is going to be extremely difficult to stomp that fire, even with their bending capabilities, and it would stop their progress completely and will have to start to rebuild, more bonuses.

I sprinted down the hallway, not worrying about stealth anymore. I came across the door I was looking for and ran inside, shutting the door behind me. The room looked like a simple supply closet, but the blueprint stated otherwise. It was an add-on put in after the initial construction, I could tell by the way the blueprint was revised after the original copy was made.

I kicked a rug away and saw the trapdoor I knew was there. I cleaved through the lock and swung it open, revealing a darkened stairway. I kept my sword out and crept down the stairs slowly, not wanting to fall flat on my face.

I got to the bottom and followed the very narrow, and very dark hallway. I kept my sword in front of me, so I don't run head first into a wall. But after following the path for awhile, it led up another staircase and I knew I reached the holding cell.

Once I got to the top of the stairs, I slowly lifted up the trapdoor and peered into the area. My eyes had to adjust to the torch light, but when they did I saw that the room was completely empty, besides the two cells that were on either side of me. But what I didn't see, was a guard posted, probably because he is trying to help put out the fire.

I ascended through the trapdoor looked in one holding cell and saw it was empty, and then the other and I saw a silhouette of a figure crouching in the corner. It wasn't moving and I figured whoever it was fell asleep. "Wake up sunshine, time to go." I said loudly and I saw the head shoot up and look at me.

The figure moved towards the light and I saw that it was Mai who I had found first. I was hoping it was going to be Azula first, but whatever. I started to look around for keys, thinking the guard might have left them behind.

She was staring at me, seemingly not believing I was actually here. "What are you doing here?" she asked gruffly, voice thick with sleep.

"That's an odd way to say 'Hey thanks for saving me Sokka, you're really an awesome guy.'" I replied, giving up the search for keys.

"I figured you were dead." She stated, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Nope, sorry ruining your night. Now stand back." I instructed and she did so. I cut through the lock easily and slid the cell door open.

"How did you do that?" she asked, clearly surprised I could cut through the lock.

"It's my space sword!" I stated proudly, sheathing it and motioning her out of the cell.

"And that makes it better than other blades?" she asked.

"Uh…it's from space." I replied. Of course it's better, what is she crazy? "We have to go, we still need to go get Azula and Ty Lee." I said, leading her to the trapdoor. This is where things get a lot harder, we _both _need to go undetected, and Mai is probably one of the only three women in the fortress, let alone being their captive.

We went down the door and I went in front of her "It's really dark down here, so hold on to my shoulder and I'll get us out of here." I instructed and she did so, walking behind me. This tunnel system was all interconnected, coming together at the center, and leading in opposite ways to the four holding cells. I just have to find the hub, and try not to go down the wrong corridor, something that is going to be very difficult with the lack of lighting.

"Man I wish you were a firebender, then we might actually be able to see." I muttered offhandedly.

"And I wish you weren't an idiot." She replied quickly.

"Why does everyone call me an idiot? I mean it's just starting to get annoying." I droned, focusing on where I was going. "We have to find the central hub and we can go to the other holding cells and get the others."

"Fine, let's just hurry up and do it. This place is creepy." She said.

"I'm going as fast as I can." I replied, thinking of how I can find the hub. I thought struck me and I stopped and brushed her hand off of my shoulder. I grabbed my sword and instructed her to put her hand back on my shoulder.

"I can use my sword to gauge where the walls are, and when the walls widen, that's where the hub has to be." I said, beginning to touch my sword to each side of narrow corridor and hearing the sound it generates.

_Tink tink tink_

"Just stay behind me and I won't nick you." I instructed.

"Yeah, because I'm going to walk in front of someone swinging a sword blindly in pitch blackness." She replied sarcastically.

"Hey, sarcasm is _my_ thing. Get your own."

_Tink tink tink_

"Someone has self esteem issues." She replied.

"Yeah, who's the one who is saving your ass from being executed?" I bit back.

"Someone with self esteem issues." She repeated.

_Tink tink tink_

"You're the one who got captured, not me." I said.

"Only because they thought you were so inept that they didn't want to waste the energy of capturing you too." She retorted and I snorted.

"And look what happened. You still haven't thanked me by the way."

_Tink tink- _

Mai replied, but it was lost on me because my sword sounds stopped. "We found the central hub." I stated, so she realizes why I stopped. "Last time I just came straight, so if we go to the left along the wall, we should be able to find another hallway to another holding cell." I said, walking against the wall.

I found the other hallway and we made our way down it until we came to another staircase and made our way up it. I lifted the trapdoor and I saw again that there was no guard with the cell. We went up the stairs and into the room. I looked into the first cell and saw nothing, but before I could check the other one, the patron made her presence known.

"Hiya!" the squeaky voice that could only belong to one person echoed through the room, startling me considerably.

"Um…yeah hi." I said, trying to will my ears to stop ringing. Damn, still no Azula.

"I thought you were dead!" she said.

"Apparently you weren't the only one." I said.

"Well, you took a nasty hit and you stopped moving, so I figured…" she started.

"I get it. I'm not dead, now stand back." I instructed and she did so. I cleaved through the lock like last time and opened the cell and motioned her out.

"How did you…" she started, but Mai cut her off.

"Apparently it's a space sword." She said and I smiled with pride. I noticed she had shackles on her wrist, unlike Mai did.

"So why are you chained up and Mai wasn't?" I asked her.

"When they took them off me, I paralyzed three guards, so they put them back on." She pouted and I laughed and cut them off as well. "Wow that thing can do anything!" she exclaimed with childlike wonder.

"Why thank you. Now, enough admiring my weaponry, we need to get out of here and get Azula." I said, going back to the trapdoor and heading down the stairs and back into the darkened hallway. I again used my sword trick until we found the hub again. There are only two hallways I haven't traveled down yet, one with Azula, and another, a dead end.

I chose a hallway and proceeded down it, with the girls in tow. The hallway ended with another set of stairs that I ascended quickly. "Be very quiet." I instructed to the girls behind me. I lifted the trapdoor slightly to see through a crack, and this time I did see a guard, sitting in a chair to the right of me, a small table between us. And I saw another one standing a few feet in front of him, blocking my view of the cell.

"You need to come up topside! There has been a fire and it continues to spread!" the standing guard said to the other.

The other one leaned forward "How the hell did a fire start in the dead of night with everyone around?" he asked.

"No one knows! We were all building the platform then suddenly it just started! It sounds odd I know, but that is best explanation we have." He replied, visibly shaking. Adrenalin wore off apparently.

"You did this didn't you?" the sitting said into the cell and I heard a scoff. I scoff I've heard so many times before. A scoff I've been dying to hear.

"You're actually suggesting I started a fire, through at least ten feet of bedrock, to a courtyard, from a cell that you've been watching me from all night? Brains definitely aren't one of your strong suits." The feminine voice replied, the smirk evident in her voice. "It probably was me, I am very dangerous."

"That is enough out you woman." The guard said, then turned to the other one. "I'm sorry, but I am under strict orders to not let this prisoner out of my sight. Were surrounded my stone, it will go out soon enough. Now leave me be." He said.

"But sir-"

"I said leave." The guard said sternly and the other one got the point and left, leaving him alone with Azula. "I know you have something to do with this." He said to Azula. "We've never had a fire here and suddenly we do once you show up? Something doesn't fit, I just don't know what."

"Maybe I had a man on the outside who infiltrated." She stated, confidence oozing from her words. Okay, there is a fine line between banter and blowing my cover Azula.

But the guard scoffed "Please, there is no way someone infiltrated this place. It's impossible." He said. "And plus we got everyone who was with you that night. You have no one else who can save you."

"Are you sure you got _everyone_?" she asked.

"Yeah, we got your two little girlfriends. There was that other idiot, but we killed him." He stated, shrugging.

"Okay seriously!" I exclaimed, throwing open the trapdoor, startling the guard, but not Azula. I have a funny feeling she knew I was there the entire time. "Everyone needs to stop calling me an idiot!" I screamed.

"What the hell?!" the guard exclaimed, getting up out of the chair.

"Three things. One, I am not an idiot. Two, I am not dead. And three, heads up!" I said, swinging the broadside of my sword right at the guard's head and it connected with a deafening _THUD _as he crumpled to the floor in a heap, eyes rolling back in his head.

"Damn I love doing that!" I exclaimed. I turned to the cell, and saw a satisfied smirk gracing Azula's features. "Oh hey what's up?" I said, cutting through the last lock I had to, the one I had been longing to ever since she was taken away from me. I swung the door open, stepping in immediately and enveloping her in a hug. She was shocked at my sudden show of affection, but slowly she hugged me back.

"There will be plenty of time for that, _after_ we get the hell out of here!" Ty Lee's voice broke through the first calm moment I've had in far too long. But she was right, we needed to leave. I released the hug and grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the cell.

"Come on, it's faster if we don't go down through the tunnels again. Follow me!" I instructed, leaving the holding cell area. We ran down the corridors as fast as our feet would take us until I felt the heat of the fire that still raged hit me. "If the fire is still going in the courtyard, we can probably get out undetected while everyone is still distracted."

We got to the door leading out to the courtyard and I froze, worry and dread streaking down my spine. In front of us stood Saszin, along with a whole host of his soldiers, staring directly at us, the fire still raging behind them.

"I don't think getting out undetected is going to work very well." Azula muttered and I sighed, figuring my luck was going to run out soon.

"Hello there young Sokka, glad to finally meet you." Saszin said, a smirk permanently plastered onto his face.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me."


	27. Chapter 27

**So I went to the midnight premiere of The Last Airbender last night, and I'm not going to lie. It was pretty much the worst thing I've ever had the displeasure of watching. Seriously.**

**It looked cool, but the story was completely destroyed, mangled, and skewed. I was severely disappointed, but I can't say I didn't see it coming. I had a rather impressive rant of expletives I yelled at the screen at the end of the movie.**

**A lot of the words rhymed with buck, ditch, dother bucking ditch, dother bucker and basshole.**

**I don't own Avatar **

…

"How did you know my name?" I asked, my hand unconsciously gripping my sword harder.

"Well, I didn't know for a fact, but since you answered to it, I have to figure I was correct." He started. "The young princess kept saying your name, saying that you were going to come and break them all out, saying there was no way you were going to fail."

"She's a smart woman." I replied, muscles tensing.

"Indeed. I was told you were dead, that no one could survive the punishment you received. Makes me wonder how good my intel really is." He replied.

"It might not be your intel, I have a few tricks up my sleeve." I replied.

"Apparently." He said, gesturing to the raging inferno behind him. "Mighty clever of you. Anyway, once I told her you were dead, she ceased her constant taunting and threats. But I guess maybe I should have heeded her warning about you. There aren't a lot of people who can do what you just did."

"All I did was sneak onto a highly guarded military fortress, spy on secret meetings of a top military general, discover evidence of a conspiracy to commit blackmail on the governing body of this country, cross the entire infrastructure of your chain of command, set fire to your fortress, and release three of the most dangerous warriors that this country has ever seen. I call that a slow Tuesday." I replied.

He chuckled "Well, do you mind if I play a little game with you?" he asked.

"If I win, can I leave?" I asked, and he chuckled again.

"Ah, I see you can have a sense of humor facing your certain death." He replied and I gulped. "I'm trying to piece together your little plan. By the looks of it, you thought of everything, except how to actually _escape_. I don't know for a fact, but that seems to me to be rather important."

"Maybe I don't plan on leaving?" I replied. "Once you get past the smell, high walls, and roving death squads, this place isn't so bad. Maybe with a little light paint, you can open this place up for school children to have field trips."

"Well, maybe you would like to have a tour once your head is on a stake?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Believe it or not, I'm not too big on having my head disconnected from my body. Call it a pet peeve I guess." I replied.

"Your sarcasm is unbecoming of a young warrior." He replied to me.

"I'm Sokka, I'm the meat and sarcasm guy. It's kind of my thing. Like I'm sure your thing is killing small animals in your spare time, or having male escorts call you 'daddy' but hey, I'm not here to judge." I said, and his eyes narrowed, his smirk melting into a straight line of pursed lips.

"Then tell me why you are here, why you have you risked life and limb to save fire benders when you clearly are not one. Are you sympathetic to the crown?" he asked.

"Not…exactly." I replied.

"Are you some sort of double agent?" he asked again.

"Honestly I don't know anymore." I replied to him.

"You do not know where your loyalties lie?" he asked.

"Not anymore I don't, but we'll worry about that later." I said, chancing a glance back at Azula for a second.

"Then why have you come? Do you understand that this war can end within the fortnight with these prisoners n my custody?" he asked.

"I can't allow you to keep these girls and carry out your plan." I said his eyebrow arched.

"You will not allow me? You narrow-mindedness will ultimately be your downfall young Sokka. I don't see how you can stop me, as you are obviously not a bender of any of the elements. What do you possibly hope to accomplish here?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Well for starters, I want to leave with my friends here, that's kind of the main reason I came in the first place, but if I can somehow stop your insane tactics and possibly throw your crazy ass in jail, that will just be a bonus. Oh and for the record, I also just plain don't like you. That's pretty important too." I replied.

"I cannot allow you to leave, you will not take my prisoners away. This war is almost over, and we will be the victors." He told me

"Killing innocents and executing people is not the way to win the war. I've read your papers and I know what you want to do, and no matter my personal feelings for any involved, what you are doing is wrong on a moral level, even during a war." I replied and his eyes narrowed .

"You read my files?" he asked and I nodded.

"When I was hiding in your private quarters I read them. That's pretty underhanded, even for you." I said and he was silent for a moment, before laughing, making me confused. "Why are you laughing?"

"I have to admit, you have done well for yourself today Sokka. You would be a great asset for the war effort, if you weren't on the other side of course." He said, and I almost spoke up, but the words didn't form. "So you have read my files, so you feel you are an expert on me now?"

"I don't want to be an expert on you, I just wanted to know what you were planning. And I don't like it." I replied.

"This is nothing new." He said, clasping his hands behind his back and walking forward to me. "I've been called a monster, callous, heartless, you name it. My superiors in Ba Sing Se don't see eye to eye with me. But I do what I feel will win this war. I see myself as a visionary though, and will do whatever it takes to win this war-"

"No matter the collateral damage right?" I cut him off and he glared for a moment.

"I see you read everything, what a thirst for knowledge!" he boasted, laughing. "That was a great victory for the Earth Kingdom don't you see? The Fire Nation has not attacked that shoreline since."

"Destroying an entire village of innocents to defeat a small platoon of firebenders? That is far from an Earth Kingdom victory." I replied.

"You lack sight in this war, but I will not argue semantics with a child." He replied and I scoffed.

"A child that has outsmarted you at every turn, and is better looking I might add." I replied to him.

"Outsmarted me at every turn? Surely you jest." He said and I pulled a face.

"First of all, I don't know what that means. Second of all, you're extremely annoying and I'm tired of listening to you talk in big words to make yourself sound smart." I said.

"I see." He said, turning back around towards his men. "Take the prisoners back, and kill the boy. I'm down with him." He commanded and the soldiers came forward.

"Nice going." Azula bit at me, stepping forward.

"Calm down, this is part of the plan." I said, digging in, watching as the soldiers surrounded us.

"Was it really?" she asked dryly, clearly not believing me. Heh, smart woman.

"It is now I guess." I replied. "Stall for time, and try not to get killed."

"You're telling _me_ to try and not get killed? You're the one they actually want to kill, and I might let them." She replied, and I smiled. I really missed her.

"What are we stalling them for anyway?" she asked as the four of us bunched, keeping eyes of the looming soldiers waiting for someone to make a move.

"You'll see." I replied. "You just have to trust me."

"Fine, I'll take the General, and you can-" but I cut her off.

"No, he's mine." I said, staring straight at him as he had his back turned, walking away.

"No Sokka, you can't handle someone as strong as him, I should be the one-"

"No, he's mine." I repeated.

"I don't think I like you cutting me off all the time." She replied.

"I'm going after Saszin, I can handle him." I said.

"Whatever, go kill yourself for all I care. Just don't expect me to come save your ass when he's about to decapitate you." She grumbled bitterly at me.

"I'll keep that in mind." I replied. I took a breath and allowed myself to wonder how I managed to get myself into this situation in the first place, with hundreds of people whose goal is to kill me on the spot. I knew the reason and I calmed my breathing and settled my nerves. Everything will be fine, if I just keep my goal in mind.

"Now." I said, swinging my sword behind me and striking out of our circle, already feeling the blue flames start to sprout and burn through the ranks. I kept my vision focused on the large man I was charging towards, moving away from soldiers that kept trying to get in my way.

I came up on him and he was still facing away from me and I swung forward with my blade, aiming for his midsection. But before I could connect with my assault, he turned, bending an earth spike that came up and hit me in the side, knocking me off my path and towards the ground.

I hit the ground and rolled up back to a standing position, keeping my sword poised in front of me. "You wish to fight me young warrior?" he asked, smirking.

"I'll stop you right here." I said, quickly pulling one of the extra knives I had with me and throwing it at him. He grabbed the knife out of the air with his hand and I groaned. Of course.

"Hmm, were you trying to kill me with that knife young Sokka? I thought you thought killing was immoral?" he asked, that stupid smirk still on his face.

"It is, everyone deserves a chance at life, but of course there are exceptions to every rule." I replied.

"Interesting. If you had a chance, would you take my life? Would you deny me my chance?" he asked and I was silent. "I see. If you won't tell me, I'll just have to find out for myself." He said, snapping the blade in half with his hand and tossing it away.

"Come fight me young warrior, I welcome the challenge." He said, and pulled out a large looking sword from his belt and grasped it with both hands. He charged at me and he was quick, quicker than I would have expected and I barely had enough time to put my sword up to block to the forceful downward stroke he sent at me.

The force of his sword hit mine, and it knocked me to the ground. I fell at his feet and he was preparing another swing, so I quickly rolled out of the way, just in time. I felt the sword shake the ground and got back to my feet and ran towards him.

I thrust towards him, but he easily blocked it with his blade, and kicked me away with his leg, sending me stumbling backwards. He swung again high towards my head and I ducked out of the way, shuffling backwards to try and get out of his range.

He followed closely though, taking more swings at me and I tried to get out of the way, but he kept getting closer with every swing he took. He swung particularly high at me, so I took the chance to duck under his blade and slide behind him. I jumped up and sliced at him, but he of course saw it coming and blocked my sword with his, and kicked me hard in the midsection, sending me sprawling towards the ground, gasping for air.

"Come on warrior, stand and fight me." He said, putting his sword on his shoulder. "Surely this can't be the extent of your abilities."

"No, I'm just getting warmed up is all." I lied, getting up off the ground, wiping the blood off my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Very good." He said and charged me again. This time I was more prepared for his speed and I blocked his strike, putting more muscle behind my sword. I pushed back against his sword and was able to push him off of me.

I followed it up with an offensive strike immediately and our swords clambered against each other. I brought my knee up to hit him in his midsection, but he blocked it with his leg and pushed me to the ground while I was just on one leg.

I rolled away before he was able to follow up his takedown with a sword strike, and got back to a standing position. I jumped towards him and slashed at him, but he ducked out of the way of my strike. But I had overextended myself and he swung his sword up violently. I tried to get out of the way, but his sword cut into my arm.

I cried out in pain as I was kicked to the ground again, my sword sliding far away from me. I tried to roll back up, but I could only get to my back before my lungs stopped me from moving any further, hindering my movement greatly.

I grabbed my arm and felt the gash, as warm liquid oozed onto my hand. It wasn't as deep as I thought it was, but it still hurt like hell. I tried to roll up again, but my back tightened and I couldn't move. I guess the wound on my back opened up again. Crap, that can't be good.

"You still have much to learn young warrior." I heard Saszin say, walking closer to me. "It is such a shame to have to kill you, you could have been something. I could have made you great." He said. I looked towards him and he was walking slowly towards me, flames raging behind him, his sword scraping eerily against the ground.

"I don't want to be great if it means sacrificing my morals and my honor. I will fight to the death if it means protecting those I love." I grumbled out, my throat scratchy.

"You act high and mighty, but you will die a peasants death. Honor is a crutch for those not strong enough to fight." He said, standing over me. He brought his sword up, preparing to pierce downward, at me. "You are a gifted person, so I can't have you against me."

"I won't die here, I will defeat you." I said, my hand inching towards my thigh.

"You're desperate." He accused, eyebrows knitting together, his hands flexing on the handle of his blade.

"Desperation breeds determination." I said and grabbed a knife from my thigh strap and quickly shoved it into his leg, making him yell in pain, his sword falling to the ground next to me. I forced myself off the ground and ran towards my sword, picking it up and positioning it in front of me.

He went down to one knee and grabbed the blade imbedded in his leg. I saw him slowly pull it out, his face contorting in pain. The blade came out, covered in the red liquid and he growled, looking up towards me. "You will pay for that boy." He said, standing back up, tossing the blade away.

He picked his sword up off the ground "I let my guard down for a second and you stab my leg? Where is your honor that you ranted about? Didn't your father ever teach you to fight an adversary face to face?" he taunted.

"You have no room to speak." I shot back and he laughed, darkly.

"I suppose I don't." he said, pulling his sword up and charging me, with only a slight limp. Pain shot through my arm when I lifted my sword up and he hit my blocking sword with such force, my arm crumbled, my sword clambering to the ground. I acted quickly and dodged his next strike, slinking away from him, holding the gash in my arm.

He turned back to me, smirking as I backed away from him. He kicked my sword away and it slid a far distance, landing next to a fire. My heart fell as I watched him come towards me, a dread slowly washing over me. "What will you do now warrior?" he asked and I was suddenly very aware of how alone I was in this fight.

Sweat trickled down my forehead, the flames seemingly cutting us off from everyone else. I pulled another knife, my last one actually, from my boot and put it in my right hand, so it wasn't in my injured arm.

"A good warrior knows when he's beat Sokka." He taunted. "Surrender to your fate before you embarrass yourself."

"I won't lose to you, I can't lose to you." I said, stepping forward towards him, bringing the knife up, and thrusting it towards him. I wasn't fast enough and he grabbed my wrist, squeezing it tightly, crushing the bones in my wrist, and I groaned in pain, dropping to my knees, the knife falling from my grasp.

"Pathetic." He said, tossing me forcefully away and I landed on the ground with a thud, pain shooting through my back. "You're like an annoying fly, that just won't go away." He said, walking over and standing over me.

"I admit I can be pretty annoying." I grumbled out, no part of my body not in pain.

"But do you know what I like to do to annoying flies? Crush them." He said, stepping down on my chest and gasped for breath as he crunched down on my lungs. "No smartass comment? Did you run out of material, or is because I'm crushing your lungs?" he asked, seemingly getting angrier, stomping down on me again.

"How does it feel young Sokka? Being crushed to death?" he asked and coughed up, blood trickling down my chin. "Anything to say?"

"Yeah, at least you have small feet." I coughed out, my voice hoarse. "And you know what they about guys with small feet." I said, managing to pull a smirk.

He grimaced at me, eyes lighting up "Disrespectful to the very end, huh? Have fun in hell." He said and brought his foot up high, going for the death blow. My hand grasped the earth and threw dirt up at his eyes, blinding him with a painful moan, stumbling backwards from me.

I couldn't get up this time and I tried to crawl away from him, only using my good arm, about the only part of me that could move at the time. "I'm going to kill you boy!" Saszin screamed, wiping his eyes with his hand. He looked towards me, looking angrier than ever at me.

He stalked towards me, swinging his sword up menacingly. I only had one thing I could do at that point, the only thing that could save me from a very untimely death. I reached behind me and brought out my trusty boomerang. I sat up and threw it with all the force I could muster in my broken body. I saw him duck out of the way and I collapsed to the ground again, all my energy used up.

He laughed maniacally, coming to stand over me yet again, his sword above him. "That was your last chance, and you failed. Any last words?"

"Boomerang." I said simply and he looked at me confused for a second, before I saw my boomerang come back, and strike him in the back of the head forcefully, knocking him to the ground, off of me. Adrenalin filled my body and I got up and grabbed my boomerang and limped quickly over to my sword.

I picked it up and saw that blade had a slight orange tint to it, and a plan hatched in my head. I swung my sword up behind my head and held my boomerang in front of me, new life flooding me. I slowly stalked towards him as he got to his knees, holding the back of his head.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" he said, pulling his hand back to see his own blood.

"An odd feeling seeing your own blood on your hands isn't it Saszin?" I asked as he got to his feet, picking his sword up again. The bun that had previously sat on his head was now gone, his long black hair blowing around his face.

"I knew there was something about you young warrior. I knew you weren't going to make it easy to kill you and your friends. You just don't give up do you?" he asked and I nodded.

"That's something my father taught me." I said.

"Tenacious and strong. You remind me of myself when I was your age." He said and I scoffed.

"Don't you dare compare me to you. I'm nothing like you." I seethed.

"We are a lot more alike than you think warrior. We are very nearly the same person." He smirked, wiping some of his own blood off his chin. "You fight for honor and valor, and you speak about respect for human life, but in reality when given the chance, you will kill to protect your own selfishness."

"I'm not like you. I don't have the need to kill to achieve my goals, or my selfishness." I replied back.

"You believe you are above selfishness? Everything you do, everything anyone does is selfish, blatant or not. You fight to protect a woman that has killed countless people, directly and indirectly, all for your own selfishness." He said.

"I don't pretend to be blind to what she has done. I am selfish for wanting to protect her?" I asked.

"You are not alone in this Sokka. Everyone is selfish, even myself. You want to protect the princess so she does not die, keeping her with you. That is selfish. The fact that you came here is selfish. You need to come to grips with this reality of life." He said and I shook my head.

"You're wrong. I do this to protect her, and the innocent people you will harm if I let you be." I said and he let out a boastful laugh.

"We truly are one in the same. I once had the same views, wanting to save everyone and everything from the harsh realities of life. But it will soon become too much to bear and you will begin to wonder if it is truly worth it. You flaunt the morals of life when you are hypocritical. You cannot convince me you haven't thought about it." He said.

"I-I can't deny that, but I don't act on those, and that is where we differ, I am not a coldblooded killer." I said.

"Oh but you will be. Your ambition and drive will overwhelm you, and it will begin slowly and subtly and you won't even realize the change you're going through until you drive that sword of yours into your enemy and his blood splatters on your face and do you know what you will feel? Nothing, nothing at all." He said.

"No-no, I won't become like you. I won't." I said, trying to shake off his words. I leapt towards him, swinging my sword at him, and he blocked it, pushing me off. He swung at me, and I blocked it as well. I hooked my boomerang into his sword and pulled it off, freeing my sword.

"It will happen to you Sokka, it is inevitable. But I can help you, I can make the change easier, smoother. I can make you great, into the greatest warrior this entire planet has ever seen. You're name will be feared in the Fire Nation, and revered everywhere else. Statues will be built in your likeness." He said, dodging in and out of my sword strikes.

"Just shut up!" I yelled, slashing him multiple times with great speed, but he dodged and blocked, not letting me land my hit.

"Embrace the ambition that flows through you, that fuels you. Don't push it away, use it to your advantage. Rage burns within you, and it fuels your limitless potential. You are squandering it on pointless endeavors." He said.

"I will not become like you!" I screamed, pushing him away forcefully with my foot.

"You and I could take control of this world, and build a new one upon the ashes of this broken, ruined one. A lifetime of peace is our destiny young warrior if you let me help you. Don't you understand? We don't need the Avatar to protect the world. The sacrifices of our forefathers will have not gone in vain!" he said and my head was buzzing, trying to make him shut up.

"I will never join you!" I yelled, striking out and slashing my sword towards him, which he blocked again.

"Fine, then you leave me no choice. You will fall here today by my hand and the world will never know of what you could have been." He said and pushed me off and we repositioned ourselves. "Prepare yourself young Sokka, because this ends tonight."

He jumped towards me, swinging forcefully and I put my sword out to block the strike. The swords clashed loudly, echoing through the fortress. I hooked my boomerang on his sword and let my sword free. I didn't have much room to maneuver and I pressed the flat side of my blade tightly against his non-armor clad arm.

His skin sizzled and burned and he screamed out, stumbling away from me and dropping his sword. My sword was still hot from sitting in that fire for a period of time and I knew that was enough for me to get an advantage. I stepped towards him as he held his arm and I shoved the hilt of my sword into his gut, making him double over, then smashed his face with the bend in my boomerang, sending him to the ground.

I held my sword to his throat, standing over him. "Go ahead and kill me, prove me right." He taunted, blood trickling from his mouth.

"No, I'm not going to kill you. I refuse to be like you." I said.

"It truly is a shame." He said and moved his fist, and something hit me in the back forcefully, right on my injury and collapsed to the ground, and I held tightly onto my sword, but not my boomerang. I groaned, trying to roll up onto my knees.

"You forgot about my bending abilities didn't you?" he asked and I saw him get up, dusting himself off. He lifted his fist again and I was spiked upwards, high into the air. He spun around, shoving his fists towards me, and another earth spike came up, hitting me in midair, sending me flying.

I landed on my back, sprawled out on the ground, my sword laying across my fingers. The only movement I was able to make was to curl my fingers around the handle, but other than that, I could have been paralyzed for all I knew.

"You just had to be a hero didn't you?" Saszin said to me as he stumbled towards me, limping, his sword dragging behind him, his strength zapped just as much as my own. The fire raged around us and his long black hair whipped in the strong winds the fire created.

"You just had to be a hero!" he yelled again, slowly inching towards me. "We could have stood over the ruins of the Fire Nation, together with the glory."

"I could have unlocked your potential, shown you the path of what it means to be truly strong. No one would have been able to stop us, not Fire Lord Ozai, not the Fire Princess, not the vast armies of the north, not even the Avatar!" he said.

"Entire libraries would be dedicated to us and our vast superiority in the matters of war. Diplomacy would be so simple, and peace would be everlasting!" he yelled.

"But no, you had to be a hero and waste all your efforts and my patience on a woman? The Fire Princess? You would throw away peace everlasting to protect her? Fine, I will do this myself, and I can't have you around anymore. Prepare for the end." He said and I saw him get even closer.

I cleared my throat "You fight for your own selfishness and I guess I do too, but you forget the main reason we all fight in the first place. The strongest warriors on the planet all fight for the same reason, something you don't have." I said and he got to me and lifted his sword, no longer wasting time.

"Love." I said, bringing my sword up and driving it into his hip, impaling him and stopping him in his tracks, making his eyes go wide and his mouth hang open. His sword dropped and he collapsed over me, falling next to me.

"I knew it." He said. "You're going to be the same as me." He said, letting a smirk cross his face, before his eyes closed, lying on the ground. I pulled my sword out of his hip and stared wide-eyed at the blood that coated my blade.

A sinking feeling took over me and I almost threw up, tears burning the corners of my eyes. Did I just do what I thought I had just done? No-no, I couldn't have. I'm not like him, I can never be like him. No, I won't allow it.

I stood up and took my eyes shamefully away from my blade coated with his blood, and went to find Azula in the fray that surrounded us.


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender **

…

Smoke and ash filled my lungs as I tried to navigate through the raging fires, trying to push back the deed I had just done. I won't say it, I won't admit it. I'll just push it down into the depths of my subconscious and forget about it until I'm old and decrepit, or young and decrepit depending on how this hellacious experience ends. Yeah, that sounds completely healthy.

I ran as fast as I could, but it ended up being a slow dragging of my body through the flames, with barely enough strength to hold my boomerang and sword. All I wanted to do was roll up and lay on the floor until this was all over, or I died, but I'm already in this far, might as well see it to the end. I'm going to hurt tomorrow though, sooo bad.

I made my way, the shouts and sounds of fighting guiding me to where Azula had to be, and that was when I saw a puff of blue fire sprout up and it reaffirmed me, and relief flooded me, knowing that she was at least still alive. Although she would probably hit me and call me an idiot if I said that to her. Something about not losing to low level soldiers, and so on until I stop listening to her.

I finally found her and the other two girls and the scene I saw didn't really surprise me. The three stayed together in a grouping and no soldier wanted to get close, obviously afraid of what would happen. There were a few soldiers being treated for wounds off to the side. What did you think was going to happen if you cage them up for days? They will obviously get angry and want to kill everything they see. Well Azula anyway.

I stumbled around the group of soldiers and she saw me, motioning for me to come to her, like I didn't know that. I went to them, my heart pounding when I entered the no man's land, but I was able to get to her before any of the earth benders decided they wanted to see how far they can hit me.

"Wow, you aren't dead. I'm surprised." She said to me when I got there.

"Thanks for your sentiment." I replied back and then she looked at me oddly, seemingly realizing why I had returned to her. I looked to the group of soldiers that seemingly got closer every time I glanced at them, and they were eying me like a wounded animal, probably because I am, but they didn't dare move closer.

"Where is…" she trailed off. I saw her look at me, take note of my downcast look, my battered body and her eyes widened ever so slightly. Her eyes trailed down to my sword and they widened even more as she saw the red liquid that just wouldn't seem to go away, as it dripped onto the ground off the tip of my black blade.

"You didn't." she said and I didn't reply, wishing she wouldn't say anything. I don't need to be reminded of what I did. "You killed him didn't you?" Well there goes that idea.

I didn't reply, and I saw her smirk "I didn't think you had it in you, I'm proud." She said and I shot her a look "The first time is always tough, but don't worry it gets easier the second and third time." She said and I growled.

"I don't want to get used to it! I don't want to do it again! I did what I had to do, and I'm not proud of what I've done, but I had no choice…" I yelled at her, but my voice losing confidence towards the end.

"Well what did you think was going to happen when you went after him Sokka?" she asked suddenly. "Did you think you were going to have a gentlemen's duel then shake hands afterwards?" she asked.

"No! I was going to…" I started but trailed off when I realized then and there that I had no idea what I was doing when I went after him. Hell, I still don't know what I'm doing.

She took my silence as an opening to speak again "Did you think if you defeated him, he would stand up, brush himself off, walk away to leave everyone alone for the rest of his life? Did you think he was going to concede defeat and hand over everything on a silver platter?"

"You know, I don't really like your sarcasm." I replied, then she hit me in the back of the head.

"Then don't be an idiot. You went after him with every intention of stopping whatever it was that he wanted to do, and you're smart enough to know that there was only one way to do that. Face it, you went after him in haste for a reason unbeknownst to me and didn't think through the repercussions of your actions." She said and I was silent.

She was right. I didn't think through my decision, and the consequence was ending his life. All I had to do was buy time and not get myself killed. I knew how this was going to end, but I was so blinded by anger for him, that I dove head first into a fight that no matter how it went, wasn't going to end well.

"If you let me go after him like I wanted." She continued "Maybe this wouldn't have happened. Of course he would be dead, be sure of that, but it wouldn't rest on your conscience, it would be on mine. And apparently I'm less of a girl than you, and I can handle it." She said and I looked up at her, wondering. Was she saying, in her own Azula-ish way, that she is trying to protect me?

"I am not a girl." I said stubbornly.

"Then get over it." She replied, and I was going to reply with a long winded speech on how you can't get over killing someone, which no doubt she wouldn't listen to a word of, when we were stopped by Mai tapping Azula's shoulder, which apparently was there the whole time. Go figure.

"I hate to interrupt you letting him know he is a pansy, which I truly am sorry for, but look." She said, pointing in front of us. I looked forward, confused at what she wanted, until I noticed exactly what she was pointing at, and I couldn't believe my eyes. The pain of guilt was instantly lifted off my shoulders, but was immediately replaced by a mixture of fear, and "holy crap how did he do that?" which is an emotion I think I just invented.

There stood Saszin, leaning against his sword as a cane for support, staring right back at me. All his men immediately backed off from us upon seeing him, and all looked to him. Blood was running down his leg from the gaping hole I put in him and his long hair was in his face, whipping around in the howling winds. A mixture of blood and dirt marred his clothes and body, and he didn't look to be in a very good mood.

"You didn't kill him. I knew it was too good to be true." Azula muttered and I shot her a look, to which she just rolled her eyes.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." He croaked out, his voice scratchy and gruff, his breathing labored. "I wouldn't be where I am today if I couldn't take a few injuries like this, this is a mere paper cut compared to what I've suffered in my career." He said, his lips pulling into a forced smirk.

"It's over Saszin, there is no need for you to continue to fight, especially in your condition." I said to him and he shook his head.

"On the contrary young Sokka, a battle is never over until one or all are dead. You know that." He said, trying to stand up straight, but having trouble doing so. "I never imagined myself in this position, hunched over my blade, my own men afraid of a battle in which they outnumber the enemy greatly. I thought I was better than this." He said.

"And you know what? I am better than this, I'm the best. I've defeated warriors whose strength you couldn't possibly fathom. I've defeated invasion forces that stretch further than the eye can see. I've repelled invaders from every slum and city all over the world, and hunted down the most dangerous war criminals in history, and all this culminates into one question. Where has it gotten me?" he asked rhetorically.

"After all I've done in this war, all the battles I've won and all the medals I've earned, why do I stand here, hunched over my blade, staring into the eyes of mere children? Four children who have caused all of this, all of my pain. This cannot be happening." He said and he finally stood up straight, but his hand still stayed on the hilt of his blade, balancing him.

"So I've decided that this isn't over yet. I won't let you win, I won't let you ruin my illustrious military career with a defeat here today. So you better hope you truly are ready for your first slaying of a man, because that is the only way I will be defeated today." He said, picking his sword up and poising it in front of him, his stance widening to make up for his lack of balance.

I felt Azula tense and I knew she wanted him, she wanted to end him for all he had done to me and her, but it was then that I heard the sound I had been waiting for the entire night, footsteps, and I let out a silent sigh of relief, and held Azula back.

She gave me a questioning glance, but I just shook my head and stepped forward, ignoring her death glare she gives me a lot. "Here's the thing Saszin, I don't really feel like fighting anymore." I said.

"I'm not giving you a choice in the matter." He said, but didn't move.

"Yeah I know, but I really don't want to fight. I'm tired from our first one." I said, continuing my taunting by lifting my sword and sheathing it behind my back.

"Bring your blade back out and fight me!" he screamed and I shrugged, shaking my head.

"No, because I've won this battle. You've lost." I said and he growled at me, stepping forward slowly, trying to keep his balance, but failing as he tripped, his sword shoving into the ground, keeping him upright, leaning heavily on the hilt of his blade.

I threw my boomerang forcefully and it whirred toward him, hitting the blade of the sword, knocking the sword out of the ground, making him fall onto the ground with a grunt of pain. My boomerang returned to me and I watched as he got to his hands and knees, breathing heavily, one hand immediately going for his wounded hip.

"Don't just stand there you idiots! Get them." He growled to his men, but none moved, their focus on something else. We all turned to see even more men flooding into the fortress, bending earth to put out the fires that raged within the courtyard. One of them stepped forward, an officer by the looks of him.

"What is going on here?" he asked, taking in the scene of all us, confusion written all over his face. I stepped back to Azula and the girls, stopping them from advancing.

"Don't move, just wait." I whispered to them.

"What are you doing here Lieutenant?" Saszin grounded out, getting up off the ground, still using his sword as a crutch.

"Sir, are you alright?" he asked, stepping forward to him, but Saszin forced him back.

"I'm fine you sorry excuse for an officer, I'm asking you why you are here?" he screamed, obviously embarrassed being seen as weak in front of an officer in his own army. I had to bite back a snicker.

"You put your distress banner down sir and there was copious amounts of smoke coming from here, so I did as instructed in this situation and came to give backup." He said.

"I didn't put my distress banner down." He said then realization swept into his eyes and he glared at me, and I shrugged and looked mock sheepish. I stepped forward to the two men, pulling the paper I had been saving the entire time out of my belt and I tapped the Lieutenants shoulder.

"Huh?" he said as he turned to me and I gave him the paper. Saszin glared at me and at the paper, looking confused.

"I think you will find this enlightening. It's a great read really." I said and backed off slowly back to the girls, pulling them with me as we backed away from the situation. The Lieutenant looked at the paper and his eyes widened as he read the paper.

"You were going to blackmail the Imperial High Council?" he asked in surprise, seemingly reading over the part where he mentions that the girl directly to my right was the Fire Princess, like I hoped he would. We continued to back away as the soldiers got closer, interested in what the paper said. "Sir, that is an act of treason. I have to take you in and place you under arrest." He said, motioning his guards to apprehend him.

"What? No! She's right there idiot! Get her and the war ends soon! Get her!" he screamed but it seemed no one was listening and we took that time to turn and sprint as fast as we could out of the fortress. Well, they sprinted while I hobbled slowly, my back on fire. Although, Azula did double back to help me along until we were far enough away that we could rest for a bit.

We stopped in the forest to catch our breath and I hoped my body would stay upright until we could completely get out the situation. "Well that was one hell of a night." I said into the silence of our group, my breath slowly returning to me.

"What did you give that soldier?" Azula asked me.

"It was a letter Saszin wrote saying that he wanted a lot of war equipment and immunity from the Imperial High Council in exchange for you, or he would execute you." I said to her.

"Oh." She said, then pulled an odd look "So he just let the fact I am the Fire Princess go in favor of arresting the General?" she asked.

"Pretty much." I replied.

"And lowering the distress banner and giving the person that comes that letter was your plan the entire time?" she asked.

"Yup."

"And hoping that they overlook the glaring fact that I am the Fire Princess and arrest him instead was part of the plan as well?"

"Yup."

"So if they didn't arrest him and went after us still, it would ruin your entire plan?"

"Yup."

"So you didn't have any idea what you were doing the entire time." She stated.

"I wouldn't say that, all good plans have a little luck involved. It worked didn't it?" I asked and she just rolled her eyes, but they held amusement.

"Maybe it's the lack of sleep and multiple injuries you've sustained over the past few days, but that whole situation was pretty dimwitted. They're going to figure out their error soon and still come after us, I hope you realize." She said and I shrugged slowly, my vision starting to blur from blood loss and fatigue.

"I'm kind of surprised you aren't offended at the whole 'execute you' thing." I said, changing the subject.

"I'm the Fire Princess, lots of people want me dead." She replied.

"So true." I said, starting to sway, and she noticed.

"Maybe you should sit down and let me wrap up your arm so you don't lose anymore blood." She said, stepping forward to me. But the amount of punishment I've taken over this experience had caught up to me, and I fell over and blacked out. But at least we were safe.

At least Azula was safe.

**I wanted to kill him, I really really did. I actually had it all written out that he was dead, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it and I trashed the idea. I couldn't kill him off, he's essentially my own child, no matter how creepy that image is.**

**Anyway, review and I'll be back soon**


End file.
